The flame within the darkness
by Another-Sam
Summary: How could it be that this girl came into his life and changed everything? Darkness had been all he knew, but here she was the flame within the darkness. A tale of Grindlewald's daughter as she makes her way through Hogwarts.
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hello all and thank you for venturing a gander at this fic. It's been a very long time since I've wrote anything and have recently picked it up again. I own none of the characters but my OC. I have tried to be as acurate as I could be with the books, but some of it I did change to fit my ideas. Hopefully you all like this story i have. Please leave a review or PM me so I know whether its any good or not. Thanks again!

"Get her out of here! Now! Before the others find her!" A man's voice hissed. Feet scuffled along the ground as panic began to set in. An older woman bends down and picks up a swaddled babe. The child makes no noise as she looks around.

"Good-bye my sweet for now. May the Gods have mercy on you," a tall slender man said kissing the babe on the head. Instantly the babe started crying. The older witch apparated away from the disaster that was left of the house and into muggle London. Once there she looked around, unsure of what to do. The babe continued to cry as she made up her mind. Apparating to the one person who she knew would take the babe in…

Rae woke up early then normal. She stretched allowing her toes to come out from the covers. Rolling over she listened for the footsteps she knew she'd hear. Her uncles movements below caused her to smile and she hurriedly got up, slipping on a robe to keep her warm. Rushing down the stairs she was greeted by the light blue eyes and long white beard of her uncle.

"Good Morning Rae! I hope you slept well," he said gently as she sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Why yes Uncle Albus. How has your morning been," she asked as a plate of pancakes levitated toward her. Catching them she looked around and almost missed the syrup coming at her face.

"Oh child you know. Preparations for the new term," he chuckled and she smiled up at him her mouth full of the sticky goodness.

"Yes yes. I am actually surprised that you are here. I thought you'd of left a portkey or something for me," she said and he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why child, if i had known you wanted me gone that badly," he said feigning hurt. She laughed and flung a piece of breakfast at him. He waved his hand and it instantly disappeared.

"Uncle I have been practicing! I've gotten better if i do say so myself!" She chimed beaming with excitement.

"WEll then, let's have it," he said. Smiling she looked at her plate, concentrating hard. Waving her hand the plate shook once, twice, three times before it jumped to the air and levitated toward the sink.

"Brilliantly done my girl! Your father would be so proud" he said causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Uncle...where is my father," she asked causing Albus to get nervous. Over the past 15 years he had been very careful not to mention Gellert around her. Why he slipped up now he had no idea.

"That's a discussion for when you come of age. Right now you must be getting ready for the Express," he said changing the subject. She huffed but left to get ready.

Hours later she was safely on the Hogwarts Express as is chugged along. She could of just went with her uncle, since he was the headmaster. But, they didn't want it to seem like she was getting special treatment compared to the others, so she always traveled by the train. No matter though. She loved the ride. It gave her an excuse to read or watch the scenery as it past. Sitting in an empty compartment she was already dressed in her Ravenclaw blue school robes, her prefect badge proudly gleaming on her chest. She was reading a transfiguration book, trying to get ahead as much as she could so O.W.L.S wouldn't be as bad. The door to her compartment quickly opened and shut along with a charm muttered. Confused she looked up to see a tall slender boy collapse into the seat across from where she half sat/laid. He had on second hand robes with a green and silver Slytherin badge. His long black hair fell in front of his face, covering it. But not completely. She saw the blood dripping and instantly got up. Without thinking she stood closing the distance between them while pulling her wand out. She reached out and place a light hand under his chin making him look up. He stared at her confused and aggravated as she pointed her wand and healed his face with a few non-verbal charms. His eyes went wide as she flicked her wand and a cloth and bowl appeared. Quickly sticking her wand up her sleeve she grabbed the floating cloth and bowl and started cleaning the blood from his face. He sat there too shocked to do anything. Her hands lightly whipped the mess away. Never before had anyone done this for him, why was she? Too scared on what would happen he allowed her to finish. The bowl and cloth disappeared with a flick of her hand and she smiled. The smile lite her face up. Her light blue eyes sparkled as her honey hair fell down in waves. He skin was perfectly smooth, except for the two dimples that formed as she smiled.

"Is that all of them," she asked reaching out to check his arms. He instantly pulled away not wanting her to see the bruises. These bruises weren't from anyone here and he didn't feel like explaining them to her.

"Yes, thank you," he said softly. She smiled and sat back down picking up her book.

"You are more than welcome to stay in here if you want. No one will bother you here," she said causing him to be confused.

"Why is that," he asked and she looked at him.

"I put a spell on it to prevent nusient people from entering," she said like it was common sense. He blushed wondering why he never thought of that.

"Thank you," he said not sure what else to say. He looked her over really taking in her appearance. She was a little under average for height, with wider hips than most girls. She wasn't big, in fact she seemed in shape with her hourglass figure. His eyes slipped to her breast and he had to physically make himself look out the window. Of course they were trapped behind the white button up shirt but they also weren't the mediocre breast the others girls had. Hers were large enough to spill out of his hands. Bloody hell! What was he thinking?! This girl had just helped him and he was over her ogling her.

"So, who was it that did that to you," she asked causing him to look at her again.

"Excuse me," he asked trying not to imagine what she'd look like naked.

"I asked who did that to you," she asked and he shrugged.

"No one of importance," he said causing her to slam her book shut. He jumped a little not sure what she was going to do.

"Whoever did this to you is going to pay. Now please tell me who did this," she said her voice icy at first then turned to pure honey. He stared at her shocked. Something about her caused him to word vomit.

"Potter and his gang," he said instantly. She looked at him surprised at first and then glanced at the compartment door.

"Do they do this often," she asked softly. He looked at her and shrugged. She sighed and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Oh bloody hell! Where are my manners. I'm Raefiya Grindelwald," she said holding out her hand. He stared flabbergasted. She cocked her head to the side her light blue eyes confused. Mentally shaking his head he took her soft hand in his and shook it.

"Severus Snape," he said. She smiled at his name as if knowing who he was.

"Your the potions prodigy!" She said causing him to blush.

"I..I dont know what you are talking about." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Professor Slughorn goes on and on about his favorite student," she said and he blushed even more.

"Well if you excuse me I'll be right back. Feel free to read my book or have any snacks," she said and skipped out of the compartment. He stared after her not sure what had just happened. Did he just make a friend?

Quickly walking down the train Rae found the compartment she was looking for. Quickly opening the door she enter just enough to be half in half out and stared at James Potter. He looked up at her and was instantly confused on why she was there.

"Rae what are you doing," he asked. He had never disliked the Ravenclaw. In fact he thought she was pretty hot, but Sirius was wanting to bang her, so she was off limits.

"I just got information that you and your gang have been bullying a friend of mine," she snapped her usually warm blue eyes cold as icicles. He looked at her confused.

"What," was all he could get out before Sirius started laughing.

"You mean Sniverllus?! He's your friend," Sirius laughed causing her to glare at him.

"Yes he is! And I would think you of all people James would know how to treat people. But, obviously i was mistaken. Just know if you cross him again I WILL find out and you will have ME to deal with," with that she exited causing Sirius to laugh harder.

"What crawled up her knickers and died," he asked and James slapped him.

"Shove off mate. You do know who her father is," James mutter causing him to shut up.

"Shit," he said.

"Yeah, just think if she inherited any of his powers," he said looking back out the window.

"But damn she looked so hot mad. Just think about how she'd be in bed if she was that mad," Sirius said causing James to roll his eyes.

"Of course you would think about that," Remus said finally waking up.

"It's about time you rose," Sirius chuckled.

Arriving back to her compartment Rae was pleasantly surprised to find Severus still there. He was reading her Transfiguration book laying on the seat. She sat on her seat and watched him. His long black hair fell around him, his skin had an unhealthy pale complexion. His black eyes darted back and forth along the pages. His nose was larger than most and hook She thought it made him look noble. His body was hidden by the robes he wore. Instantly she was curious at what lied beneath the robes. Shaking her head she looked up and saw they were approaching Hogsmeade.

"Hey, we need to get ready. We are here," she said causing him to sit up and hand her the book back.

"Thank you again Raefiya. It was nice sharing the ride with you," he said standing to leave.

"Hey wait for me." She called following him. He looked at her confused.

"What?" He stated dumbly.

"I figured we could catch a carriage together. Maybe discuss the book," she said holding it up. He stared blankly at her not sure what was going on.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me," he asked and she laughed. His anger flashed a little. How dare she laugh at him?

"Are you sure you want to be seen with ME?" She asked causing him to look at her really confused.

"I don't care what others think. If you don't mind being seen with me why should it matter to me about being seen with you?" She asked hooking her arm into his and skipped down the rest of the train. He was roughly dragged down and stumbling to keep up.She was at least a foot smaller than him, which made it super awkward trying to keep up with her skipping. She dragged him toward an empty carriage where she sat across from him and started talking about Transfiguration. He contently listened as she rambled. Upon reaching the gates he helped her out of the carriage and continued to talk to her. That was till they got past the doors.

"Splish," the sound of water hitting the marble sounded along with a heckling laughter. Looking up Rae saw Peeves circling around above. He was dropping water balloons onto incoming students. Smiling she pulled her wand out and conjured an invisible umbrella to cover her and her new friend.

"Peeves at it again," Severus sneered and she laughed.

"Oh he's harmless. Nothing more than. Bit of fun," she said putting her wand away once they were safety out of the splash zone.

"Thanks for enduring my commentating," she said as they parted ways.

"Oh no, thank you for everything," he said and they went to their respected table. She sat down with a few of her friends setting her book on the table.

"Why were you talking to Severus," Emma asked. Emma was one of the few people Rae could call friends. Rae was generally liked by everyone, but never really considered too many people her friend. She was a tall, slender, blonde haired girl with bright green eyes. Eyes that could rival Lily Evans. Her skin looked as if it was kissed by the sun and her curves were to die for. Many people believed that Emma possessed a supermodel beauty and were attracted to her for simply this reason alone. Rae and Emma had become friends within their first year. Emma had never been one good with schoolwork whereas Rae excelled. Emma was a social butterfly whereas Rae tended to be the bookworm.

"Because I can," Rae said wondering why Emma cared. She looked at her weird and then over her shoulder at him.

"You've never talked to him before, so why now," she asked causing Rae to roll her eyes.

"He's a friend. Is that so hard to believe," she asked the other girl.

"A little, considering no one talks to him," she said.

"That's not true. Lucius talks to him," Rae said making it Emma's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh yes, let's not forget about Malfoy," she hissed causing Rae to give her a dole look.

"Ladies, the ceremony is starting," Rick, a tall, slender sixth year said. He looked at both of the girls through thick glasses. As he turned around both girls stuck their tongues out at him.

The ceremony concluded followed by an excellent feast and a few words from the headmaster. Afterwards the girls walked up toward Ravenclaw tower wondering what the year held for them


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who have favorite and started following! It makes me so happy to see people actually liking it! I actually have some more typed, but i'm going through and making sure it's good enough for y'all. Please leave a review, they make me even happier. Any questions or concerns feel free to PM me!

The next morning Rae woke up earlier then the other girls in the room. It was just something she always did and the others had gotten used to it. She quickly slipped on a pair of dark blue jogging shorts and a black tank top. She pulled on running shoes and was out the door pulling her hair up into a messy high ponytail. Rushing down the stairs she took off running as soon as she reached the double doors. Running gave her a sense of freedom. It was a way that she cleared her head and relaxed. Since she could remember she'd always been running. Uncle Albus had ensured that she had a healthy foundation so her magic was at its full being. He told her that her family was incredibly gifted witches and wizards and to expect nothing out of the ordinary with her. Especially when she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Something she failed to mention to her uncle was that the sorting hat had originally wanted to put her in Slytherin. But, after hearing about the darkness that hovered over them she didn't believe she belonged there. Over the past four years at Hogwarts Rae had made a few friends, mainly within her own house. Lily Evans of Gryffindor hung out with her every now and again. Mainly to study and practice spells. That usually put her into contact with James and his gang of friends. All of which she didn't care for. Especially Sirius Black. He was way to cocky for his own good. Being a Black descendant really went to his head, even if he was basically disowned for not being a Slytherin. Her mind slipped back to the day before on the train and she smiled. It was nice being able to talk to Severus. She really wanted to know more about him but got the feeling that he didn't really share anything with anyone. Maybe she could get his help in potions? Shaking her head she sighed. Her potions were always on point. Professor Slughorn prized her almost as much as he prized Severus. She had been to many of his parties and frequently saw Severus there, but never had she reached out to him. He had always looked lonely and aggravated at something-or someone. Her being her normal self never went outside her comfort zone. But, now maybe was the time to break out of it. She finished her run at the double doors and happily went inside and back to the Ravenclaw tower.

During breakfast they got their time tables and intently looked at them. Her day started with double Herbology followed by Ancient Runes which was followed by History of Magic. Then there was a break for lunch where she'd then go to the astronomy tower then down to charms and finished in the dungeons with double potions.

"Ugh, i'm going to be sprinting everywhere," Rae groaned causing Emma to laugh at her.

"The girl that goes and runs for fun is complaining about running to class," she chuckled getting playfully smacked by Rae.

"Oh shush. It's different for classes," she said standing and picking her bag up.

"Well we must be off, double Herbology first." She said waiting for Emma to collect her things. They walked out of the Great Hall and almost made it to the door before they were stopped.

"Rae," a booming male voice called. Turning around she looked and saw Regulus Black coming towards her.

"Reg! My goodness you have grown," she said looking up at him. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe you just shrunk," he said flipping his black hair out of his eyes. Rolling her eyes she looked back at Emma who was just staring at him.

"Emma you've met Regulus. He escorted me to Professors Slughorn's Christmas dinner last year," Rae said snapping Emma out of her trance.

"Oh yes! My how you've grown," she said appreciating the boy that had started to turn into a man. Rolling her eyes she looked back at him wondering what he was doing.

"Don't you have classes to get to," she asked and he sighed.

"Yes mum! But, i first wanted to ask about you and Severus," he said and she stared at him confused.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well, i saw you too together yesterday and you seemed to really enjoy talking to him," he said and she shrugged.

"Yeah, no offense Emma, but it was nice to talk to someone who understood what i was saying," she said.

"HEY!" Emma hollered slapping Rae on the arm, which she chose to ignore.

"Why," Rae asked looking at Regulus.

"It was just nice seeing him talking to a girl other than Lily Evans. He's been hung up on her and it worries me. She's not good for him," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Reg, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that. We continue this later, but we must be going before we are late. And you mister better be getting to class as well," she said lightly grabbing his bicep and squeezing with a light smile. He smiled back at her and head off as they made their way outside.

In Herbology they were learning about Chinese Chomping Cabbages which they were to start growing to use later in the term for potions. Rae doned on her gloves as she prepared a pot for her and Emma. Emma wouldn't touch any of the dirt they needed causing Rae to do everything.

"You owe me," she grumbled as she finished packing the dirt in. They got the pods and planted them accordingly. Sighing Rae placed their plant under some light shade and water it before gather her things and leaving. As they reached the double doors her and Emma split ways. She walked to Ancient Ruins with plenty of time to spare. She sat at an empty desk in the middle and pulled out her quill, ink, and parchment for notes. Within ten minutes people began filling in.

"Hey Rae! How was your summer," Lily Evans asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Oh it wasn't too bad. Yours," she asked and lily shrugged.

"It was good. I spent a lot of time with my family and with Severus. By the way, I saw him talking to you yesterday," she said.

"Yeah and?" Rae asked getting a little aggravated that everyone was asking about it. Why did it matter to them whom he talked to and didn't.

"I just found it a little weird. He hardly talks to anyone. Did you force him," she asked concerned for him.

"No, we had a pleasant conversation about Transfiguration. I actually enjoyed it compared to some conversations I have," she said thinking about how conversations had went with Sirius Black.

"Oh," was all she could say before class started. Rae took notes thinking back to the dark eyed wonder that fell into her life. She hadn't seen him around that day, but it was still early. She wondered if she would have a class with him before the end of the day.

The bell rang earlier then she expected pulling her from her daydreams. Hurriedly she packed her bag and stood, instantly running into someone. She fell back into her chair,her bag flying out of her hands. Opening her eyes she scrambled to help pick up the books and notes that had fallen onto the ground.

"I am so sorry! I should of been watching where i was going," she stammered standing and handing the things to the guy. The next words froze on her lips as she saw who she had ran into. Severus looked at her sheepishly as he took his things.

"It's okay," he grumbled putting the books back into his bag. He avoided eye contact She smiled stupidly and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you headed next?" She asked silently hoping that he'd be going to History of Magic.

"I have Charms," he stated monotonically.

"I got History of Magic," she said making a gagging noise. He looked at her weirdly and started walking with her.

"It isnt that bad," he said and she gave him a dole look.

"I'm a pretty studious student, but even in that class I get put to sleep," she said and he shrugged.

"I can't argue with you there," he said and she smiled. They walked quietly toward their classes comfortable in each others present. It wasn't until they were at History of Magic that she realized he had walked her there.

"Oh Severus, you didn't have to walk me to class," she said and he shrugged looking away at something.

"Hey Snivellus who's the babe?" Sirius Black's voice called from the sea of people around us. Sighing she pinched her temples together before looking at him, well more like glaring. Once he realized who it was he instantly smiled at her.

"Well well well, Raefiya, long time no see. Let's say about skipping this boring class and going to a quiet classroom," he purred as he deliberately put his body

between hers and Severus. Severus looked over the shorter boys shoulder at Rae and raised a questionable eyebrow. Did she really want to run off with Black?

"No, thank you. If i wanted to bored to death then i might consider it," she said stepping away from him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist keeping her from going any further.

"Oh trust me. You would not be bored. My dear you would be in for a very good time" he said wagging his tongue crudely at her. She laughed and jerked her arm away. Severus stared not sure what to do about the encounter.

"Sirius if i am ever in need of a bad time i know where to find you. Until then remember that i will never want to be with you," she said turning and and stepping into the classroom.

"Oh Severus, would you mind meeting me up after dinner?" She asked looking at him. He looked at her shocked but nodded causing her face to break out into a beautiful smile. She winked at him before disappearing. Severus turned not wanting to be here when Black realized what had just happened.

"Hey Sniverillus! What potion did you give her to make her like you," he asked chasing after him.

"None," Snape grumbled wishing he'd leave him alone.

"You know she'll never want a greasy git like you when she can have me," he called but Severus chose to ignore him. He reached charms and sat off by himself thankful that no dueling had resulted from that meeting.

Rae sat in potions stirring her strengthening solution. She was actually surprised that Professor Slughorn was having them brew the first day of classes but she didn't mind. She'd always been good at potions without really trying. Once she was finished stirring she picked her cauldron up and placed it in the holding area so it could mature until the next class. Professor Slughorn passed her as she placed it in the holding and smiled.

"Very good my dear! 10 points to Ravenclaw," he said causing her to smile. She packed her bags and saw Emma struggling. Sighing she looked at the potion and noticed she had forgotten the salamander blood.

"You might want to start over, you forgot the salamander blood," she said causing Emma to look at her with a pleading look. Rolling her eyes Rae said a few incartations to fix the potion and handed the vial of blood to her.

"It's not going to be perfect, but it'll get you an acceptable. Put three drops in and stir it seven time clockwise then four counterclockwise. Then let it sit for ten minutes before adding another two clockwise stirs and putting it with the rest," Rae commanded as she threw her bag on.

"Thank you," Emma whispered and Rae left shaking her head. Without thinking she headed to the Black Lake. Finding a tree she dropped her bag and sat looking out at the water. She watched as the water lapped at the bank and smiled.

"Rae!" A voice called out to her. Turning she looked to see who it was. Severus was walking toward her and she smiled. That was till her body became ridget and out of her control. Images flashed in front of her and she tried to make sense of them. She saw her uncle talking to a man. A man that looked surprisingly like Severus, just older. He was crying as he looked at her uncle who was looking down at Severus with a mixture of shock and surprise. Her body jerked as she heard his voice.

"Save them. Please! The Dark Lord will kill them if you do not protect them." He said and then the images disappeared and she came too laying on the grass looking up at the sky. She was covered in a cold sweat and Severus was kneeling by her.

"Are you okay," he asked looking at her. She sat up instantly looking around.

"Yes, i must go," she said gathering her bag. She noticed her hand shaking and she silently cursed. She thought that she had this under control. Why was it back?

"Wait, Rae! Please," Severus called as she tried to stand and fell. Dammit, why was she so weak.

"Yes," she said trying to play off the fall.

"What...what just happened," he asked and she looked out at the lake. No one knew about her powers. No one but her and her Uncle. She had been careful to hide them, but when visions came it was hard to stop them.

"What did you hear," she asked knowing she'd of said something.

"Something about one of his most faithful servants will turn against him and bring the beginning of his demise," he said and she winced as if he had struck her.

"Rae," he said his voice full of concern.

"Severus…," she started not sure on what to say. Could she trust him? She barely knew him but here he was in her time of need.

"Rae, you can trust me," he said and she looked at him wondering. She could find out if she really could easily, but she didn't want to violate him like that. She had gotten her natural Legilimens from her mother but she used it with extreme caution. Her father had been a very accomplished Occlumens and uncle had ensured that she was similarly equipped. She was not only able to lock her thoughts and feelings away from everyone, but she was able to lock everyone else's out.

"Severus what I'm about to tell you is incredibly personal. No one else but my Uncle knows this and it must remain this way," she said and he nodded.

"I'm a Seer" she said frankly and he stared at her shocked.

"I just had a vision and really need to get to my uncle, but am having some trouble getting my legs to work," she said looking away at the last part. How on earth was she so weak? She ensured to be in peak condition so nothing would weaken her like this. She hated feeling so defenseless. Severus didn't say anything but stood instantly and helped her up grabbing both of their bags. He allowed her to lean against him as they walked to the castle. They were quiet the whole way and he concentrated on helping her. It proved to be incredibly hard. She smelled overwhelmingly like parchment and lavender. Her body was very feminine and it was becoming increasingly difficult to not be aware of that fact as her breast rubbing against him.

"Who is your uncle," he asked curious as to which instructor was her family.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said and he stiffened. Great, just what he needed. He'd bring him his niece basically past out on him. That would go over so well. They reached the gargoyle and it jumped to life once it saw Rae and moved out of the way. The stairs started moving and he helped her up and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Professor Dumbledore's voice called and Severus opened the door knowing it was going to be a shit show. The old man was looking down at his desk not looking at who entered. The phoenix sitting on its perch looked and made a noise flying over to look Rae over.

"Fawks I'm fine," she called pushing the bird away. At the sound of her voice Dumbledore looked up and instantly stood rushing over.

"My dear what's happened," he asked helping her sit down and getting her tea.

"I had a vision," she said and he looked at her shocked.

"This is the first one in quite some time," he said and she nodded.

"I forgot how much it takes out of me," she said and he nodded handing her a vial.

"Take this, it's a strengthening solution," he said and she downed it.

"Thank you Severus for helping my niece. I can trust that you will keep this quiet," the headmaster said causing Severus to jump.

"Yes sir," he said turning to leave.

"Severus! If you still want to after dinner meet me in the library," Rae called out looking at him hopeful. Severus turned his head slightly and curtley nodded before leaving the office. Rae smiled and drank some more of her tea. Dumbledore looked at his niece wondering what was going on between the young girl and the boy.

"He's just a friend," she said shocking him.

"I thought…," he started and she shook her head.

"I didn't have to read your mind to know that's what you were thinking," she said smiling. Smiling he shook his head and continued on with more pressing matters.

"So, tell me about this vision," he said. She wrung her hands together before speaking.

"It was about you and Severus," she said quietly. He looked at her shocked but allowed her to continue.

"You all were out in a field, it was evening. Severus was much older then he is now and was crying begging you to save someone or multiple people because the Dark Lord was going to kill them," she said in a rush looking at her uncle in concern. She was scared about what was going to happen, She hated when she got visions because they were never specific enough for her to do anything about them. Her uncle started pacing quietly thinking. He stroked his beard deep in thought.

"Also, Severus said that i said something along the line of one of his most faithful servants will turn against him and bring the beginning of his demise when i came too," she said and he looked at him with his crystal blue eyes.

"Rae i believe you should go to your room and rest. These vision really take their toll on you and you need to rest. Do not fret on such matters right now. I will contemplate them and decide what to do with the information," he said. She nodded and stood walking over to him. She gave him a quick hug before leaving and making her way back toward the Ravenclaw tower.

"Rae!" Severus's voice called out to her. She turned smiling at him.

"Are you okay," he asked and she shrugged.

"As good as i can be. I just need to go get some rest," she said and he nodded.

"Yes, that would be for the best," he said awkwardly looking everywhere but at her.

"If you are still going to go to the library could i join you," she asked him and he looked at her surprised.

"Shouldn't you go get some rest," he asked and she shrugged.

"It's most likely going to be loud in the dorm since it's the first day back. No one will be in the library so i could rest in there. Plus i could get some work done," she said and he half smiled.

"Okay then," he said and they made their way up the stairs.

After about half an hour Rae had fallen asleep her long honey blonde hair falling around her as she used her bag, which she had transfigured, as a pillow. Severus looked up at her and smiled taking his robe off and covering her in it. She stirred slightly but instantly settled. He continued reading from the potions book content with everything for once.

Rae awoke to a slight movement. Groaning she cuddled into the solid mass and tried to go back to sleep. That was till she heard a chuckle. Her eyes instantly opened and she looked up to see Severus carrying her. He was looking off ahead and glanced down at her.

"Good Evening Sleeping Beauty," he said with a smirk. His shallow skin didn't seem so shallow anymore. Her eyes roamed down his body noticing that he was actually more built then she had originally thought. He wasn't no buff guy, but he was definitely toned. She blushed as she realized that he was carrying her with no effort and how her mind had gone.

"You can put me down, i can walk," she said softly inhaling his purely masculine scent. Her head swam in it and she never wanted to let it go.

"We are almost there. I'll put you down once we are there, unless you don't like being carried in which case i'll put you down at the top of these stairs,"He said and she blushed again knowing that she really didn't want him to put her down.

"Whichever," she said leaning her head onto his chest and playing with a button. His chest rose and fell with each breath no sign of struggling with her weight to be found. He continued to carry her till he reached the Ravenclaw entrance. He set her down and handed her bag which was transfigured into a bag again.

"Thanks, sorry i slept the whole time," she said and he shrugged.

"Its okay. I enjoyed having some company for a change. I'll see you around," he said the last part like a question. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said turning to the door. She was about to knock on the handle when she realized the robe around her was entirely to large.

"Severus," she called and he stopped instantly looking at her.

"Thanks for lending me your robe," she said handing it back to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Good Night Rae," he said softly looking into her light blue eyes.

"Good night Severus," she said and went to the door. Knocking it came to life and asked it's question.

"I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" It asked and she thought about it for a moment.

"The letter E," she said and the door opened. She quickly went ot her room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey y'all! Hopefully you are liking, if not loving, the story. This one is a bit longer then the others but i'll be taking a bit longer to post the next chapter, hopefully you all hang in there with me. I'm about to start going through finals, but i do plan on typing as much as possible. Please review or PM me with positive criticism! Thank you to those that have favorited/followed the story!

Over the next month she spent as much time with Severus as possible. She loved having a friend that understood what she was talking about and her shared her love of knowledge. Not to mention one that didn't care about who her dad was. She was currently walking out the double doors and down to the lake. She wanted to be a bit productive but also wanted to enjoy the nice weather while they had it. As she walked to her normal tree she spotted the dark haired slender boy that had ran into her life. Smiling she snuck up and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," she giggled as he stiffened. He slowly relaxed when he heard her voice. He turned looking up at her as she moved around to face him. She sat on the grass putting her bag off to the side and staring out at the water. Her mind was a million miles elsewhere when she heard Severus talking.

"What was that? Sorry i was elsewhere," she said and he smiled slightly.

"I was saying that today was really a nice day," he said and she nodded. Looking out at the lake she let her mind take her elsewhere. They sat like that just enjoying each others company.

"Rae!" A voice called. Looking over she saw Emma walking over towards them. The tall supermodel beauty of Ravenclaw plopped down next to her looking on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Emma," Rae asked concerned. She sniffled while opening and closing her mouth multiple times. Her eyes slide over to Raes company and she instantly sat up straight. Rae heard some rustling and looked behind her to see Severus getting up.

"I'll let you two catch up," he mumbled throwing his bag on.

"Severus you don't have to go," Rae said missing the glare she got from Emma.

"I think i have to," he said with disdain and started walking away before Rae could say anything else. Sighing she turned back to Emma and looked at her accusingly. Emma sniffled again and Rae sighed.

"What's going on," she asked softly knowing that she could reprimand her for her treatment of Severus later.

What is not going on," Emma cried dramatically and threw herself onto the ground. Rae looked at her confused. Emma sighed and propped herself up on her elbow.

"I'm already struggling with classes and we just started the school year. Professor Flitwick has already talked to me about grades to even continue on my career path of being a healer. I've already gotten detention with Professor McGonagall for speaking out of turn. Oh and worst of all James has stopped talking to me," she said all in a rush. Rae looked at her friend with concerned.

"Well, you know you always have me to help you with classes. That and i'm sure if you were nicer to him Severus wouldn't mind helping as well," she started and Emma huffed and glared at her.

"About the James issue, do you know why he stopped talking to you," Rae asked looking out at the lake.

"I'm not sure but i'm positive it has to do with that Evans girl," she hissed and i rolled my eyes.

"Emma, here's a thought, and it's just a thought, why don't you, i dunno, stop focusing on boys and focus on your schoolwork," Rae suggested. Emma bolted up into a sitting position and looked at Rae as if she had lost her mind.

"WHAT?!" She screeched like a banshee.

"It was just a thought," Rae mumbled. Emma stared out at the lake and sighed.

"I dunno, I've always gotten anything i wanted, especially boys, so for James to just...toss me away," she said and i sighed rubbing her back.

"Well, you could just show him what he's missing," Rae suggested. Unfortunately she didn't realize how Emma was going to take this.

"Rae, that's an absolutely fantastic idea," she cried kissing her forehead. "Next week is the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor! We will show him!" She said with determination. Rae looked at friend a little uneasy. What on earth had she done now.

"Umph," the wind left Rae's body as she was once again knocked over.

"Again," Emma cried replaying the music. Rae laid on the ground her body aching.

"Rae come on," Emma called as the other girls swayed around dancing to a routine.

"Ughhhh," Rae called out rolling over. She looked up at the girls, not really knowing who everyone was, as they danced proactively. Rae shook her head and stood up.

"I'm going to go do some homework. I suggest you do the same," Rae called as Emma stomped up to the front of her group and bent over at the waist, flipping her hair over and then slowly coming up. Something she liked to call the 'bend and snap' whatever that was. Emma waved her hand signaling that she heard Rae, just was ignoring her. Rolling her eyes Rae threw her robe on over her shorts and tank and grabbed her bag. Maybe if she was lucky she'd find Severus in the library.

Luck was definitely in her favor. She found him over in the potions section and dropped her bag down before collapsing into a overstuffed chair. He looked up at her first shocked that she was there and then shocked by what she was wearing underneath. He made no comment and went back to doing homework.

"Emma is trying to kill me," she said trying to start a conversation.

"What is she having you do," Severus asked not looking up from his book.

"She is putting together some sort of cheerleading squad for the match this weekend," Rae said and Severus looked up at her shocked.

"What?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I have no idea what it is exactly, but she's putting together a routine," Rae said.

"Why would that be trying to kill you," he asked no longer paying attention to his homework.

"Because she has me helping with it," she said.

"So...you will be dancing," he asked his eyebrow raising. Rae bursted out laughing and shook her head.

"Oh goodness no! I'll actually be playing. Remember I'm Ravenclaws seeker," she said and he seemed to lose interest.

"Why? Do you want to see me dance," she asked a little curious. He let out what sounded like a laugh and looked up at her.

"I do not believe you can," he said and she gasped.

"Is that a challenge," she asked leaning toward him.

"If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, and looks like a duck, it must be a duck," he said.

"Well, it's a good thing I do not dance," she said leaning back into her chair while digging through her bag, missing the upset look that crossed Severus's face. She pulled out her potions book as well as a quill and ink before she pulled her long honey locks up into a messy bun. She shuffled a little in her seat before opening her book and starting her homework. Severus took a moment and look at the lovely girl that had come into his life unexpectedly. She had kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet under her as she read. Her short legs barely covered by the robe that she didn't bother closing. The skin on her legs was flawless and pale, a drastic contrast to the black of her shorts that were a bit longer then most of the slytherin girls he'd seen in the common room wear, stopping at her mid thigh. Most girls liked to wear something Lucius referred to as booty shorts. Why they wanted to attract unwanted attention such as the likes those shorts did flabbergasted Severus. He continued taking in her as she read. Her tank top was a deep blue that was mostly covered by the robe. His eyes lingered at her breast, which were very nicely shaped if not a bit larger than a lot of other girls their age. The cleavage that peaked out of the shirt caused a stirring within Severus that made him slightly uncomfortable. His eyes continued up and paused at her face. Her bun was already falling out with lockets framing her face. Her pale skin was once again unmarked, her nose a cute button one. Her lips were a light pink and full. He wondered how it would be to kiss her kissable lips. His eyes continued up at this thought and caught her eyes. She was still looking at her book, absorbed within it, not knowing that he was staring. Her eyes were framed with light brown eyelashes that were thick and curled upwards. Her eyes were such a bright blue that Severus couldn't name the color. They seemed to just jump out at you. He wanted to reach out and cup her face but reframed from it. Why on earth was he feeling like this? He loved Lily not Rae. Plus Rae was probably already betrothed to someone. Knowing her uncle and family name many men would want to swoop her up. It was a wonder Lucius didn't try getting with her. He went back to reading his transfiguration book when he heard her huff of anger. Looking up he saw her hair had basically came completely out of the bun she had twisted it into. Her unmarked face was now covered in splotches of ink and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it," he asked softly causing her to look up in surprise. He looked at her waiting for her to tell him when a blush creeped up on her face.

"Its nothing," she said shyly and went back to her book. Severus watched her a little bit longer before he went back to his book. Another twenty minutes passed before he heard the same huff again.

"What is it you are not understanding," he said knowing that she didn't want to admit her struggle.

"Nothing," she grumbled and rearranged herself. She was now sitting with her knees facing Severus, hiding her face from him. Rolling his eyes he put his book down and walked around her. He leaned down over her shoulder and looked at her book. She was on the section for the Draught of Peace. She had notes scribed in the margins, but Severus reframed from looking at those. He looked at some sentences she had underlined and gathered what he could.

"Are you trying to figure out where the potion could put you into a coma," he asked and she sighed.

"Yes, all i'm gathering is if you put too much ingredients in then that's what causes it. But how do you know which ingredient would do that? How would you know when you messed up and need to restart," she asked tapping her quill on her face. He placed his hand on her check to prevent her from getting more ink on her face. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes confused. He felt how warm her skin was and saw how her lips were slightly parted. He wanted nothing more then to bend down and kiss her but he reframed. Someone like her wouldn't want him.

"You are getting ink on your face," he said and she blushed as he slowly removed his hand. He pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to her. She wiped the ink off her face and gave it back to him once she had casted a cleaning spell on it. He tucked it away and moved to sit in front of her. He took her book and put it on the table beside them.

"Well adding double the amount will put the sleeper into a coma. I believe anything more then the required amount could potentially cause sleep, just whether or not the drinker wakes depends on how much that is," he said and she sighed.

"Yes, I understand that. What i want is an actual number. An actual concrete measurable substance," she said and he half smiled. This ravenclaw wanted something she couldn't not obtain and seeing her get frustrated was adorable.

"What you are asking for has not been discovered," he said and she scoffed. He looked at her and saw her face contorted in what looked like anger.

"I don't understand why not. Something that could cause someone not to wake up is kind of important," she said shocking him. Most students didn't care about such matters. They just wanted to write their essays and be done with them. Most of them didn't even care to read the book.

"There potentially could be.we could do some research with books here in the library to figure out if there is a number," he offered. She looked up at him her eyes lightening up.

"I can't believe i didnt think of that," she said jumping up and leaving. He waited for a few minutes but she never came back. Getting up he went to find her. He didn't have to go far. She had only went two shelves over, but had piled multiple books around her and stuck her nose into one. Smiling to no one but himself he walked over to her and bent down. Her eyes zoomed across the pages and he pulled the book away. She made a light noise of protest causing him to cock an eyebrow at her. She continued to read, the book pulled away from her.

"Rae, we don't have to do this tonight. It's getting late. We should be getting to bed," he said but she ignored him. Sighing he stood and sent the books around her back to their shelves. She seemed to register what was going on and got up, still reading the book, and walked back to their things. She packed her things with a silent pak and swung her bag on while reading. She started to walk out and he hurried after her, gently stering her to ensure that she didn't run into anything. Shaking his head he helped her back to Ravenclaw tower. She didn't even know they had arrived till he put his hand within the book. Shaking her head she looked up at him dazed.

"Wait…," she started looking around.

"We are at Ravenclaw tower," he said gently and she blushed.

"Thank you for walking me back. I surely would of ended up hanging from a staircase or a suit of armor again," she said blushing.

"Don't mention it...wait..again," he asked and she blushed harder.

"Yeah, my uncle found me," she mumbled and he smiled. He reached out and pushed a lock of hair out her face. She looked up at him, her light blue eyes glistening with the firelight.

"You…," he started but stopped himself. He was about to tell her how adorable she looked when she blushed. Gods he was stupid. Girls didn't want to be told that, did they? She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"You still have ink on your face," he said letting his hand fall. She blushed and scrubbed at her face.

"It should come off with a shower, but if it doesn't here's something that will," he said digging in his bag and grabbing a clear solution. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you. For walking me and for this," she said holding up the bottle. He shrugged and turned going back to the dungeons. Rae stared at him not understanding the longing within her heart.

Today was the day of the Quidditch match. Severus and Rae spent as much time as possible doing homework together, each being able to answer each others questions. Rae had spent much of her time a quidditch practice before dinner most evenings and then after dinner she'd help Emma with her cheerleading idea then go find severus up in the library where they'd stay till right before curfew. Emma had given up trying to convince Rae to dance considering that without Rae there was no chance that Ravenclaw could win.

"Maybe, you should, i dunno, purposefully lose," Emma was saying as she stuffed her face.

"Uh...no," Rae said pushing her food around. Even morning of a match she could never eat. Emma took a drink of her pumpkin juice before looking up at Rae.

"Ugh, grease ball is coming over," she hissed causing Rae to look around. She saw Severus walking over towards her and smiled.

"Don't call him that," Rae hissed at Emma who proceed to roll her eyes.

"Just call 'em like i see 'em," she said causing Rae to glare at her. Severus reached her and shuffled nervously.

"Good luck today," he said handing her a vial of turquoise liquid. She looked at it weird and he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a draught of peace. For your nerves. You seemed a little off last night," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you Severus," she said downing it. She stood and grabbed a muffin, her robes swishing around her. Emma cleared her throat and looked intensely at Rae.

"You can get set up on your own. You don't need me. Plus i have to go get ready in the locker room," she said leaving Emma to stare open mouthed at her friend. She didn't like the change that had come over the quiet Ravenclaw. Ever since that snake had started hanging out with her she had changed.

Rae walked next to Severus down to the quidditch pitch.

"Will you be cheering me on," she asked breaking the muffin in half and handing him half.

"I assume i will," he said causing her to smile. She took a few bites of her muffin before turning to go toward the lockers.

"I'll see you later! Hopefully you like the cheerleaders!" She called walking backwards waving at him. He waved and turned to walk toward the rises and missed her running into Smith, one of the beaters for Ravenclaw. He was a tall, stocky guy, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He caught her instead of letting her fall.

"Oops, sorry Smith!" She said blushing and he shrugged walking into the locker room. She followed after him glancing over her shoulder at Severus. Smiling she hurried in. Once in she quickly changed into her quidditch robes and side braided her long honey locks. She grabbed her Moontrimmer and headed to her spot in the line up.

"Ready Rae?" MacDougal, their captain and a chaser, asked. Looking up at the seventh year she plastered a smile on her face and nodded. They took their positions as the doors opened and Madam Hooch's voice sounded. Rae took off, flying high above the rest of her team, ensuring that she was out of the fireball that was about to start. Looking ahead of her she saw James Potter take a similar position and look up at her. His hair was a wild mess as he cockily sat on his broom and smirked at her.

"Nice clean game…," were the last words Rae heard before the whistle blew. She pulled away making sure to stay out of the way. She didn't have the traditional build of a seeker, but she was a pretty decent one if she did say so herself. Maybe not as good as Potter, but close. She scanned the pitch for any signs of it as well as watching the game below. MacDougal had possession of the Quaffle and was racing toward the goals. One of the beaters from Gryffindor aimed a bulger at him and smacked it right at him. Smith reached it with enough time to hit it back, catching the other beater off guard. He grabbed onto his broom and dived to miss it, leaving it open for MacDougal to throw the Quaffle into the hoop. Rae punched the air letting out a delighted squill.

"Well, what do we have here," Potter asked floating next to her. She rolled her eyes and went back to watching the game as well as scanning.

"Rae? Are you mad at me," he asked and she shrugged.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that," he said and she glared at him.

"From what i can remember James we are not exactly friends," she hissed and he looked at her shocked.

"Now why is that," he said.

"We have never hung out and you are just using me to get to Emma," she said and he feight hurt.

"Oh Rae I'm hurt that you'd even accuse me of that. I have no interest in…," his voice trailed off as a distant noise started. Rae turned and saw Emma with her group doing their routine while signing. She couldn't make out the chorus, but she didn't need to. She had helped them enough to know every movement. They wore short skirts that barely covered them along with a tube top. Both were blue and bronze, colors for Ravenclaw. They had blue and bronze pom poms that they swished around. They were doing their proactive dance, causing a lot of people to turn and watch. Especially the boys. Rolling her eyes Rae turned back around to see James staring at them. Snorting she looked around and caught a glimpse of gold down below by the Gryffindor goals. It fluttered around slightly above the sand. How she saw it she had no idea but there was no time to waste. If James saw it then he'd get to it first. She pulled up, hoping to confuse him. As she shot up she heard many people gasp and knew they had caught her moving. She continued to shoot up knowing James was now following her. She slowed until he past her and let herself fall freely backwards. She saw the blue sky as well as the clouds before she saw the pitch and grass. Her back arched as she continued to fall while doing a flip. From this point the crowds gasp, worried that she had lost control as she fell. Gripping her broom she spun around and pushed her broom to the ground. She didn't want James to know where the snitch was before she got to it. She dived through the chasers and saw a beater hit a bulger toward her and dived lower, causing the bulger to hit a gryffindor chaser. She was near the ground now. At this point she pulled up on her broom, just enough to level herself with the ground, and shot toward the goals. The snitch was still fluttering around as if it didn't know it had been spotted. Rae grabbed with her thighs and reached out. If she hurried she'd get it, but there'd be no way to stop before running into the wall. Making a last minute decision Rae threw herself toward the snitch and felt her hand close around it as she was airborne. She tucked her head in causing herself to flip as she flew through the air. Her momentum caused her to hit the edge of the pitch forcefully and instantly slide down to the ground. The pain was instantly, covering her back. She groaned keeping her eyes closed as she heard the whistle blown.

"Ravenclaw wins!" She called and the stands erupted with cheers. Slowly Rae opens her eyes and sees her team landing and running over toward her.

"Rae are you okay?"

You did it!"

"Merlin's beard that was an impressive catch!" They all stammered standing around her. She was still contoured against the pitch with head on the ground, back against the pitch, and legs dangling over her. Her arms were sprawled out the snitch still in her hand.

"That was a bloody brilliant show. Emma really knows how to please a crowd," MacDougal was saying running his fingers through his hair and looking over his shoulder at her. Rolling her eyes Rae tried to righten herself. Her attempts were unsuccessful and the rest of her team-all guys- were to busy ogling Emma and her crew. Huffing Rae struggled knowing that this would be her life. She'd always be second best. Smith was the first to notice her struggle and laughed.

"Need some help there," he laughed grabbing her foot and pushing it toward the ground. This caused the rest of her body to fall out infront of her, laying her out. The breath left her instantly and all she could do was lay there. Smith laughed and grabbed his broom heading toward the lockers.

"Come on Rae, time to clean up and celebrate," MacDougal called as they made their way to the locker rooms. Sighing Rae pushed herself up enough to put her knees on the ground. Stopping to let some of the pain go away she didn't notice the arm around her till she was lifted up. Shocked she looked and saw Severus putting her on her feet. Blushing she wrapped her arms around his chest, holding onto him for support.

"That was quite a catch," he said and she shrugged, wincing at the pain.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing to get checked over," he said and she nodded letting him escort her. Upon passing her broom he stopped and grabbed it throwing it over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her.

Upon reaching the infirmary Madam Pomfrey rushed out and helped her into a bed. She tsked as she performed different charms.

"Don't know why they let you children play quidditch. It's such a brutal sport…," she muttered to herself and left to get the treatment. Rae tried to take a deep breath and winced.

"You took quiet the tumble," Severus said.

"Yeah, i couldn't calculate another way without losing the snitch. If i didn't get it then James would've," she said seeing Severus's eyes flicker to the snitch. She looked at her hand totally forgetting about it.

"I'm supposed to give it to Madam Hooch," she said trying to jump off the bed. She winced as pain took over her body and she swayed. Severus was there in an instant to help her back into bed.

"I'm sure Madam hooch can wait a few hours for the snitch," he said and she nodded. Madam Pomfrey hurried back with multiple vials. She handed two of them to Rae, who instantly took them.

"Those will help a little with the pain. Now, i need you to remove your shirt so i can get the splinters out," she said and glanced at Severus. He blushed and turned away giving her some privacy. Without thinking Rae pulled her top off slowly and leaned over. Madam Pomfrey started removing the splinters and tsked.

"I'm going to have to do the rest by hand. They are too small to be gotten out with magic. I'll need you to lay on your stomach, it will be very uncomfortable. Oh! Mr. Potter, are you hurt as well," Madam Pomfrey stated, causing both Severus and Rae to look up at the door.

"No Ma'am, i was just coming to check on Rae," he said walking up. Rae instantly laid on her stomach not wanting James to see any part of her, no matter if it was covered or not.

"She will be, but it would be best for no distractions. If you would please take your leave now," she stated dryly causing him to nod and look at Rae. She felt the blood rush to her face as she wondered how much he saw. He turned and left as Madam Pomfrey started pulling the splinters from her back. Severus walked over and looked to see the damage. There wasn't a lot of splinters, just little bits of wood. Her back was already starting to change from the pale white of her skin to a light purplish-blue that would eventually turn into a nasty black color. Madam Pomfrey handed Severus some tweezers, signaling that he was to help. He started pulling bits and pieces out of her back, gently having to put his hands on her back. The smooth warmth under his fingertips made him think of other things, but he concentrated on his work, trying to think of all the different potion ingredients that would be used for salves that could help heal her quickly.

"How is she doing," Professor Dumbledore's voice rang softly beside Severus causing him to jump. He had not heard the older man come up and was shocked that he was here.

"She'll be good once we get all these splinters out. Rolanda should really think about talking to Filius about a charm for the pitch. This could of easily been avoided if there had been something there," she fumed leaving to get some salve to prevent the scratches from getting infected and to help with the bruising.

"I'll be find uncle. Go back to work, it'd be odd if someone was to come in here and see you. If it had been Smith or MacDougal that crashed you wouldn't be here. I don't want special treatment," Rae said looking away from him at the last sentence. Albus sighed looking at the girl he considered his own. How on earth she had grown to be this strong independent women he was unsure of, but it could of been the constant moving and traveling he put her through, or even the periods he left her by herself while he was off on research. He reached out to pet her head like he used to do, but thought better of it.

"As you wish," he said turning and walking away. Severus stared at the weird encounter. He hardly saw the headmaster and to see him in this was an even weirder experience than most. Madam Pomfrey returned and applied the salve along with some charms before bandaging her back.

"There, now you will need to apply this at least twice a day, three if possible, for a week. The bandages need to be changed at each time. I will ensure there are clean enough clean ones on your bed by the house elves. The pain will be there for the first few days, but after it'll just be some stiffness. I recommend not carrying anything on your back if possible as well as letting it air out as much as possible," Madam Pomfrey stated and Rae nodded as the healer took her leave and she sat up slowly. Severus's eyes went wide as he hurriedly turned to not see more then he was supposed to. Rae laughed lightly as she put on her shirt and robes.

"Severus it's okay. I'm wearing a bra. It's not like you haven't seen a girl in that, right?" She asked gently putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned showing his bright red face, Rae looked at him confused. Had Severus never been with a girl?

"Severus, have you…," she started but the look she saw made her stop. Instead she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms lightly around him and placing her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she said softly into his chest inhaling the scent she had become so familiar with as Severus's scent. He smelled of potions ingredients and something else that Rae couldn't place. He had frozen not knowing what to do. Rae held on a little longer before stepping away and grabbing her broom.

Well, I am going to the Quidditch lockers and then going to lay in the library, would you care to join me," she asked and Severus thought about it. He shrugged and followed after her toward the lockers.

Over the next week Rae realized just how awful her injury was. The wooden backs of the chairs made it excuritating to sit back and now she felt stiff as a board. She lowered herself into an overstuffed bench with her bag on the table in front of her in the library and started reading trying to ignore the twing in her back. She got a few pages in before she heard someone calling for her.

"Rae!" Sirius Black's voice called. Looking up she saw him trotting over to her and sighed. She really didn't want to deal with him. So far this year she had managed to avoid him but of course that wasn't going to be the case now. She turned her attention back to her book, hoping that he'd get the hint. Unfortunately he did not. He plopped down next to her, causing her to scoot over toward the wall. She moved as far as she could from him, but he still didn't get the hint.

"That was an excellent game on Saturday," he said pushing some hair out of her face, making sure to let his fingers glide against her face. She shiver, repulsed by him, but he took it the wrong way and scooted closer to him.

"You know what would be exciting," he said as she tried to read not answering him. He didn't bother to wait for her response. He leaned in letting his chest rub against her arm and placing a hand on her thigh.

"If we went up to the astronomy tower and looked up at the stars," he breathed against her her. She focused on her book not entirely sure what to do. She didn't want to go anywhere with him. He took her reaction as one. Of encouragement. He started kissing her neck causing her to sit stiffly.

"Sirius, please stop. I do not want anything to do with you," she said politely pushing him away.

"Oh come on baby, you don't have to pretend. Snivellus isn't here to get his feelings hurt," he said causing her to glare at him.

"That is not his name," she hissed wishing he'd just leave. He smiled at her and scootered closer to her. She scooted away until she ran into the wall, cursing her luck.

"Baby how much longer are you going to fight this connection we have? You know just as much as i do that we are meant for each other," he whispered huskily. Rolling her eyes she scoffed, causing a hurt look to cross over his eyes.

"Please! There is nothing here. I don't know what you got into that thick head of yours but i do not want to date you," she threw her words at him and he looked baffled at first then smirked. Oh gods, what had he thought of now?

"I'd never of pegged you as one of those type of girls, but hey i'm not one to judge," he said moving toward her. She looked at him shocked. What on earth had he thought of now?

"Is that why you are hanging out with Snivellus now? Looking for a quick shag? If that's the case you don't have to lower your beautiful self down to him when you could have me," he said causing her to laugh. He had managed to scoot close enough to her that he was once again leaning against her. He threw an arm behind her and wrapped it around her. She turned to peel his hand off of her shoulder, but he was quicker and stronger. He turned her body roughly toward him, shocking her. She looked up at him with wide eyes not sure what game he was playing. His eyes were full of lust as he stared at her and smirked. He grazed his fingertips against her check causing her to glance at them a little scared of what he was going to do. He was so much stronger than her and she couldn't get to her wand without him stopping her.

"Rae you are so beautiful…," he said before crashing his lips against hers. She fought against him at first shocked and was mortified that this was happening. She wiggled trying to break free, digging her back into the stone, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through her body from her injury. Bloody hell, the pain had been gone for a few days and she wasn't about to have it all come back. Sirius of course took the shutter to mean that she was enjoying this. He wrapped an arm more tightly around her, practically dragging her to him. She placed her hands on his chest and started pushing. He didn't get the hint and tried to force his tongue into her mouth. She took the opportunity and bit down hard on his tongue. This caused him to yelp and let her go.

"Bloody hell Rae," he said grabbing his tongue. She was breathing hard as she glared at him.

"Sirius I don't know what i have to say to get it through your thick skull. I do not want you," she punched each word hard causing him to look up at her confused while still holding his now bleeding tongue.

"But…," he started but she shook her head. She wandlessly gathered her things and jumped over him, trying to escape. He stared after her not sure what to do. Running down the stairs she let her feet take her, not sure where she was going. That was until she reached the dungeons and stood in front of the Slytherin dormitory entrance. Why had she come here she wasn't sure, but she felt uneasy and dirty. Just seeing Severus would make her feel better. But how on earth was she supposed to get through the door? The Ravenclaw tower had them answer a riddle whereas Gryffindor had a password and Hufflepuff you tapped Helga hufflepuff on osme barrels. She had never entered the Slytherin common rooms because she had never needed to. Taking a deep breath she thought about it a bit more before just knocking on it. The door shimmered and a snake appeared. It looked at her and hissed before a recognizable word was hissed.

"Passsssword," it said and she groaned in frustration.

"I don't know! I just need to see Severus, please let me in! I really need him," she said feeling the tears run down her face and her body start to shake. The snake looked at her as if judging her before it disappeared. The door remained shut and she fell to her knees with a sob. She hugged herself not sure what to do. She couldn't go to her uncle and tell him what had happened. He'd be enraged and disappointed that she couldn't take care of herself. Ever since she could remember he had taught her to be independent. She cried, her body shaking as she sat there a mess in front of the Slytherin entrance. She should probably move before someone saw her. Who was she to make more out of what had happened. She could handle Sirius on her own. She just had to toughen up and avoid him more. Thinking about what happened she shook remembering how his hands had felt just...wrong on her. How his lips left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. The tears continued to flow and she was lost in her thoughts, unable to move from her position. The door in front of her opened and instantly someone bent down, wrapping their arms around her. She smelled the familiar smell of potions ingredients mixed with cedarwood and collapsed into his arms. He picked her up gently and carried her into the common room. He turned and ran up the stairs two at a time till he reached his room and placed her on his bed. The whole way she had grabbed onto his robes and buried her face within its depths, inhaling his scent while the tears flowed down her face silently. He laid her on the bed and tried to pull away, but found he couldn't. Her grip on his shirt was much tighter than he had originally thought. Not wanting to cause her anymore distress he climbed into bed with her and pulled the blankets over them cradling her to his chest, allowing her to cry. He did not ask her what had happened, that would be something he could ask later. For now he offered her comfort in the only way he knew how. He rubbed her back whispering to her that she was going to be alright. That he, Severus Snape, would never let anything hurt her. She stopped crying and cuddled up to him. He was unsure on how to react so he just let her. In no time she was asleep, her even breathing signaling this, He slowly and gently pulled her bag off and cast silencing charms around his bed. Nothing was going to happen but he didn't want her waking up and freaking everyone out. Putting his wand on the night table he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey y'all! sorry that this one took a bit longer to post then the others! I'm getting close to finals season so these next few ones will be a bit scattered in updates. I like typing and reviewing each chapter before posting it. Sorry if the wording seems a bit weird. I'm trying not to write like I talk since i do have a country twang. Any-who thank you to everyone who has favorited it and followed! It makes me so happy to see these notifications. Please review or send me a PM and let me know how I'm doing. I love hearing reviews-good or bad. Just if it's bad please try not to be too harsh. This chapter is a bit weird, but it is needed for plot! Later chapters will defiently be more on the Mature side. I want to develop the relationship between Rae and Severus a bit more before diving in with them. Sorry for all the blabbling!

Rae awoke with a sudden need to use the loo. Rolling over she became aware of the arms around her. Freezing she opened her eyes and saw Severus still asleep, his arms around her. The incidents of the night before washed over her and she instantly became aware of where she was. Desperate to find the loo she poked at Severus's chest. He didn't move or make a noise causing her to become a little annoyed. Sighing she took the time to study his sleeping being. He looked so peaceful as he slept. The stern look was gone from his face, leaving a soft innocence to it. His long hair fell onto the pillow and slightly into his face, looking greasier than ever. Rae didn't mind the greasiness of his hair. She had never really thought about it before that moment. His nose was rather large, but it made him look more noble in her opinion. His skin was paler than hers but she wanted nothing more than to place her hand on his face. Refraining from it she allowed her eyes to scan his face and she smiled. He really was handsome. But, he was in love with Lily and would never see her that way. There was no reason to even begin fantasising about what could be when they never would be. His arms were holding her softly too him and she snuggled into him forgetting that she had to go. She placed a hand softly on his chest as she looked up at him again. Her lips tickled his throat and he stirred. He made some groaning noises as he stretched his limbs out. His dark eyes opened and he looked around a little confused and then down at her. He smiled and tucked a locket of hair behind her ear.

"You sleep well," he asked softly. She nodded idly drawing circles on his chest through his shirt. He rolled onto his back, causing her to readjust. They ended with him on his back an arm around her and she snuggled up to him laying her head on his chest with a hand on his chest. They laid like that for a little bit before Rae spoke up.

"Severus, i need to use the loo," she said quietly, trying not to wake his roommates. Nodding he untucked his arm from her and sat up.

"I believe it would be best for you to go back to your dormitory as well," he said slipping on shoes and a sweater. She nodded sitting up and putting on her shoes as he handed them to her. He helped her down from the bed and grabbed her bag for her before he snuck her out of the Slytherin dormitory. They walked back to Ravenclaw tower side by side, neither saying anything till they reached the end.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," she said quietly blushing and looking at her feet. Why had she gone to him? Why did he make her feel safe.

"You are welcome. But, can i ask one thing," he asked and she looked up at him. He was looking down at her with a hint of warmth in those dark eyes.

"Why did you come to me," he asked shyly. Her eyes flickered away as images popped into her head and tears filled her eyes. She wiped at her eyes frustrated that she couldn't control her emotions.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said pulling her into a hug. He didn't know what else to do. His mother had always hugged him when he was upset so he hoped it helped in her situation. She sniffled and pulled away a little.

"Severus, you remember how Sirius treated me at the beginning of the term," she asked and he nodded arms still around her.

"Well, yesterday he...he basically cornered me in the library," she started and trailed off. Severus saw red. He would murder Black for this. If he laid a hand on his precious Raefiya then he was a dead man.

"Did he hurt you," he asked and she shrugged.

"Not really, he...he just tried to convince me to go out with him…," she said and he cocked his head curious. Rae laid her head on his chest and continued telling him what happened. How Sirius had made crude suggestions and how he had touched her and then worst of all how he had kissed her. Severus definitely knew he was going to murder the moungle the next time he saw him.

"I was in such a wreck yesterday that i didn't know what to do. My first thought was to see you," she whispered and Severus was shocked. Why had she wanted to see him? He petted her sleep mused hair as he hugged her to his chest.

"It's okay now. He won't touch you again while I'm around," he promised as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. He didn't know what to do and did not want to push her away. For the first time in his life he didn't mind if he'd be late to class. She sniffled and gently pulled away.

"Thanks again Severus," she said her big blue eyes staring into him. He smiled and nodded and she turned knocking on the door.

"You're in a cement room with no windows or doors. The only thing you have is a mirror and a piece of wood. How do you get out?" The door asked and Rae looked hard at it. Severus stared flabbergasted. How on earth was anyone supposed to figure that one out this early?

"You look in the mirror to see what you saw, take the saw and cut the piece of wood in half. Put the two halves together to make a whole, and then just crawl out the the whole." She said easily and the door opened.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Rae said softly smiling at Severus. He nodded and watched as she entered the common room.

Severus hurried back to his room and quickly showered changing into his school robes. He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs quickly to make it to breakfast. Once he arrived at the table he sat by Lucius and started eating.

"So, I've heard an interesting tale," Lucius drawled buttering a piece of toast. Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked at him wondering what he could of heard.

"You, Severus Snape, had a girl in your bed last night," he said causing Severus to spill pumpkin juice down his robes. Lucius smirked and took a sarcastic bite out of his toast.

"Well done. Who was the broad anyway? Not some ugly bat like Carrow was it," he hissed causing Severus to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Good. The bloody whore will sleep with anyone. There's no telling where she's been," he said causing Severus to become uncomfortable.

"So...who is she," he asked as Rae walked into the Great hall. She looked around shyly and made eye contact with him. Her face lite up and she waved frantically at him before taking a seat at her table. Lucius unfortunately saw the encounter.

"Merlin's beard Severus!" He said looking at him with respect and shock.

"You bedded that little filly? You know she's the headmasters niece, right? Do you have a death wish?" He asked and Severus shook his head.

"Nothing happened. We shared a bed, nothing more," he said softly and Lucius eyed him warily.

"But, you want more," he asked and Severus shrugged. He continued eating when Lily walked up to them. She eyed Lucius with disdain before making eye contact with Severus.

"Sev would you mind helping me with some potions homework later?" She asked.

"Sure," he said dryly and Lily smiled.

"Great! AFter dinner in the library," she asked/stated.

"I'll be there," he said slightly bored. Lily looked at him weird before walking off. Lucius gave him one last look before gathering his things and walking away. Severus sighed and stirred his porridge, no longer hungry. He gathered his things and made his way to his first class. He idly took notes as his mind was a million miles away. The rest of the day resulted in a similar fashion until he found himself in the library with Lily. She was asking about the ingredient powdered unicorn horn but for the life of him he couldn't concentrate. Something felt off. His gut was twisting in knots as he tried to focus.

"Doesn't it hurt the unicorn to remove their horn," she was asking. How was he supposed to if it did or didn't.

"Lily, Professor Slughorn doesn't to know whether it hurts them or not. He wants us to write about them. He wants to know what they are used for, their importance, where to find them, and why they are rare," Severus said trying not to sound too aggravated. Lily blushed and started writing.

"Why are they rare," she asked looking at him. Her bright green eyes bore into him and he felt his stomach do a flip.

"Because unicorns are impossible to catch," he said as if it was common knowledge. She nodded and wrote that down.

"Many of the horns that are gathered are from unicorns that have passed or from the horns that have fallen off," he said causing her to look at him weird.

"They are like deer in this aspect. Their horns fall off and regrow, otherwise they'd get too long and couldn't maneuver through forest," he said and she nodded. She wrote furiously and he went back to reading. She remained quiet for a while, which was fine with Severus. He had missed just hanging out with her. Most of his time he was with Rae, well really he was here in the library and she always managed to find him. Surprisingly she hadn't found him tonight. He started to worry a little, especially since what happened last night with her.

"So, who is your new friend," Lily asked softly continuing to write. Severus shifted uncomfortably, not sure if he wanted to talk about Rae to Lily.

"Her name is Raefiya and she's a fifth year Ravenclaw," he said not looking up from his reading.

"Oh yes! I know her," lily said shocking Severus. When had these girls talked? He had since abandoned his reading to look up at her with curiosity.

"We've hung out a few times, really just study groups," she said and he went back to reading. So, they didn't really know each other.

"She's actually coming to the Gryffindor girls dormitory after the Halloween feast," she said casually. He focused on the words in his book without really seeing them.

"Oh," he stated simply. He was burning to ask why but didn't want to seem too concerned with her. They continued on with light chatter, nothing of importance, when Madam Pince came up to tell us that it was time to leave. We gathered our things and walked out. Once we got down to the landing where we'd split ways we both stopped.

"I'll see you around. Good night Sev," she said and took off for the Gryffindor tower. Severus watched after her watching as her hair cascaded behind her, looking as if it was on fire. She bounced up the stairs and out of sight before Severus Turned and descended into the dungeons.

The next morning he sat at the Slytherin table mildly lost in his thoughts. He hadn't seen Rae since yesterday morning and was just slightly concerned. There was hardly a day that went by that they did not study together. Sighing he continued eating his apple when he saw Emma walk in by herself. Without thinking he stood and walked over to her. The other Ravenclaws stared at him slightly shocked. He usually didn't adventure over this way unless Rae was there. Emma seemed to notice everyone's attention diverted and looked up from where she had sat. Her eyes made contact with Severus's and anger erupted in them. He had no idea why she'd be angry at him. He had done nothing to her, hell he even helped her when she came to Rae for help but she couldn't.

"Is Rae okay," he asked trying to keep his tone leave and unconcerned. He liked to think he succeeded. Emma's face told a different story. Her eyes softened and she looked away.

"She's okay. She won't be in class today," she said softly. His heart started racing wondering what had happened. Had Sirius tried to hurt her again?

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she," he asked suddenly in a rush, not able to keep the cool, calm, collectiveness that he usually had about him. She looked up shocked eat his tone.

"She's with the headmaster," she said. As soon as the words fell from her mouth Severus took off running toward the headmasters office. Hopefully nothing serious had happened. If Sirius had anything to do with it he knew which bloody curse he was going to use right after he beat him to a pulp with his fist. Reaching the gargoyle he stared trying to remember the last password that he used.

"Lemon drops," he said and it sprung to life. He didn't hesitate and stumbled up the moving stairs. Upon reaching the door he banged on it with both fist, hoping she was there. There was a long silence in which his heavy breathing was the only noise and then the door swung open revealing the headmaster standing on the second out of three stairs leading up to his desk area. He looked at Severus with a twinkle in his eye and waved his hand. The door behind him shut instantly and he jumped a little. The room was warm and lite by the light spilling in from the window. Severus looked around for Rae, but couldn't find her.

"I should of known you'd find out," he chuckled walking up the last stair.

"Come on boy," he called as he disappeared up a winding staircase. Jumping he followed after him into a quiet room with a huge bed. In the middle of it laid a young girl with honey blonde hair. Running over to her Severus reached out and gently pushed a locket of hair out of her face. His fingers gently brushed against her face and she nuzzled his hand in her sleep. Albus stood back watching the exchange silently. Severus stared down at her worry consuming him.

"What happened," he asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"She had another vision. But this one was different," the older man said walking slowly towards the other side of the bed.

"How so," he asked looking up at the headmaster.

"She was asleep while she had it. Unable to do anything about it it took its toll on her a bit more than she's used to. Her roommates awoke this morning to find her...well…," he said and Severus nodded understanding. She had seized the first time she had one around him and he was sure she had this time as well.

"We've tried to wake her, but she has not rose. I have no way of knowing if she is still within the vision or if she is resting," he said and Severus looked at him confused.

"How do you not know?" He asked knowing the headmaster was a powerful wizard.

"Rae is the product of two extremely powerful people and with that she is very gifted. I have trained her well and while she is going through these visions her mind is a fortress. No one can enter...no one can escape," he said causing Severus more confusion. Why would he had added that last part? He looked at her and sighed.

"Come now, she needs quiet. When she wakes I'll send for you," he said walking away. Severus stared at her a little while longer lightly running his fingers along her face. Stepping away he left going back to the dungeons.

Rae looked around confused on her surroundings. She was outside up on a hill. A little way away there was a group of people standing around something that she couldn't see. The people surrounding it were all dressed in black. Putting her hand in front of her face she blocked out the sun as she made her way up. It really was a beautiful day. She made it to the top of the hill and heard a child's voice.

"Mommy, why are they putting all that dirt on daddy?! He has work to do. He told me this morning that he had a lot of work. Mommy make them stop! If they don't stop he can't come home! Mommy, please make them stop!" The childs voice cried as she tugged on her mother's dress. All around the other adults bowed their heads knowing how hard it was to make the child understand what was happening.

"Annabelle, honey please," the mother cried bending down to pick the confused child up. Rae watched the encounter trying to understand what was going on herself. The little girl couldn't be more than four years of age. She had shoulder length light brown hair that was messy. The women who had picked her up had long honey blonde hair and pale skin. Rae recognized the older women but couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked like...her. How could this be? Turning quickly she looked at the hole in the ground and started to panic. The child had been calling the older woman mommy and the person in the hole daddy so that must mean...Rae ran over to the hole, not caring if anyone saw her. She had to know. Looking into it she didn't know what to expect but saw only the dark casket. Looking around she tried to find any identification on who it was, but was only further shocked by recognizing multiple faces within those around her. They all seemed to not even notice her. Three young adults walked up to the hold and looked down it.

"Seems like such a shame…," the red haired man said. His face was littered with freckles. He had his hands awkwardly in his pockets as he stared down.

"We didn't even give him the benefit of a doubt…," the curly browned haired girl cried into the red hairs shoulder. He took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped the woman with his arms. The other male looked down into the hole with such a sadness that she walked around to see him better. His face looked really familiar. He had a mop of messy black hair and glasses. He looked up in her direction and she gasped. It was James. Why on earth was James here...but he looked so young. She looked at him closely and noticed two differences. This man had bright green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Staring at him more it dawned her who's eyes he had.

"Lily," she breathed and then was jerked away everything spinning and tumbling. She landed on her stomach. Groaning she pushed herself up and looked around. Nothing looked familiar but she was in front of a quaint little house. There were multiple lights illuminated in the house. The sun was just setting, throwing an orange haze throughout the sky. Rae took a deep breath and smiled. The smell of fall was heavy in the air. Not sure why she was here she walked towards the house thinking about everything. She had went to the library to see Severus, but had found him with Lily. Not wanting to interrupt she had went back to her common room and done some homework with Emma. After about twenty minutes she had grown extremely tired and had decided to turn in early. Probably all the late nights finally catching up with her. That or just exhaustion on what had happened the night before. Shuddering she had struggled to get out of her robes and into night clothes. Once her head had hit the pillow she had been gone.

And now she was here going through...well...she really wasn't sure. It seemed like a vision, but they were too clear. It wasn't flashes of random events. She could touch things and smell them. She could move about and couldn't feel her body. She wasn't in pain like she was used to. Shrugging she went to open the door, which swung open without her having to push it. She walked down the hallway and saw the tall young man that she had grown to be annoyed with.

"James," she whispered and he turned toward her. His face was stone cold as he glared at her. Confused she reached out to him wanting to know why he was mad at her. She saw her hand and realized...it wasn't her hand. A very pale skinny hand holding a dark yew wand moved up and James yelled.

"You are not welcome here. Leave this instant!" He shouted and she heard a sickening evil laugh.

"Stupefy" James yelled which she blocked easily without meaning to. No! What was going on?!

"Avada Kedavra," a male voice hissed and the arm with the yew wand pointed at James. She screamed wanting it to not be real. This could not be real. She watched as the light left James eyes and he fell to the ground, lifeless. She tried to run over to him, but her body was no longer her own. Instead she turned and went up the stairs. The dark corridor before her held no resistance with a light at the end of the hall. Easily her body glided down and into the room where she saw the quiet Gryffindor redhead spinning towards her.

"Not Harry! Please not Harry," she screamed throwing her arms out to protect the child in the crib. The child looked up at the me with no fear or confusion.

"Silly girl, step out of the way!" The hiss came out again and she realized, it was coming from her. Choking a sob back she tried to pull away, to get out of the body she was trapped in and stop what was happening, but she couldn't. Tears rolled down her eyes as she realized what was about to happen. Lily refused to move. The man whose body she was in lifted his arm with a wicked smile.

"Avada Kedavra!" He hissed and the green light shot out of the wand, hitting Lily. She turned looking at the boy before falling lifeless to the ground. Crying Rae continued to try and pull away. But, she was stuck. The man walked over to the boy and raised his wand. The boys light green eyes looked up at them with only curiosity. The man raised his wand once again and uttered the unforgivable curse again. The green light shot out and hit the boys head, but something happened. The curse rebounded and hit the body she was in. Unbelievable pain ripped through her and she felt the body she was in fall to the floor. Everything was spinning, but she never hit the floor. The body materialized and she felt her soul leave the body along with the other. She floated above the child, who was now crying, looking down, unable to move. A bit of time passed and she heard movement. Looking she saw a tall man walking towards the room. Once he stepped into the light she instantly recognized him. His long oily hair fell to his shoulders, with his skin still pale as ever. His eyes were still the darkness that she had come so familiar with. A sob was wrenched from his throat as he looked upon Lily's lifeless form. He ran and grabbed her rocking her back and forth patting her hair. Raes stomach lurched forward as she saw the pain Severus was going through. He cried for the woman he loved, not even noticing the child reaching out for him.

Then Rae felt another tug and was instantly ripped away. She was dropped into a chair and grabbed onto the handles. Looking around she noticed nothing looked familiar. The room she was in was very dark. The stones around her dripped with water and there was a chilly breeze. A stone stable that looked as if it had erupted from the ground was in front of her along with a chair pulled back from it. She shivered instantly feeling like there was nothing happy about anything. A door she hadn't noticed opened to her left and she looked to see who it was. An older man with blonde hair that was turning white walked in. His eyes were sunken in and his skin very shallow. Although he looked like hell he appeared very calm. His light blue eyes looked up and he smiled a toothy smile to someone beside her. She looked and saw her uncle sitting next to her. Of course he looked slightly older, not by much. His beard was a few inches longer and he wore his light periwinkle robes.

"Good Day Gellert" he said calmly. The man named Gellert walked over to the other chair and sat down. The chains around his ankles dragged the ground with very loud clattering and scraping sounds. Once he sat down the stone encompassed his feet, not allowing him to stand. His hands remained bound to the point he couldn't move them an inch even if he wanted to. He reached out and put them on the table and the stone engulfed them, around the bindings.

"Good day Albus. To what do i owe the pleasure of this visit," the other man named Gellert said calmly. Even with his hollow appearance his voice sounded of honey. Rae looked at him feeling an instant connection. Albus pulled something out of his robes and slid it across the table toward Gellert. He looked at it and the calm cool clarity he had instantly broke. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the photo. He looked up at Albus, grief clearly written all over his face.

"Why," he asked and Albus sighed.

"She wants to meet you," he said softly and Gellert shook his head.

"Not here. Never in here," Gellert said matter of factly. Albus sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Gellert, she's your daughter. She has never gotten to see you. The poor girl doesn't even know her mother. You are the only family she has," he said softly looking Gellert in the eyes. He shook his head and looked away.

"She has you. That's all she needs. She has no need to be associated with me. The one thing i regret is not asking you to give her your name," he said and Albus shook his head. There was a silence before Albus spoke again.

"She finished her N.E.W.T.s, giving straight O's across the board," he said causing Gellert to beam with pride.

"Very good. She is a bright young witch. What career path has she chosen," he asked.

"She has considered being an Auror as well as a healer. She's been offered many different interns over the last few years. But, she has her life ahead of her. She is also to be wed soon," he said causing Gellert to stare at him with wide eyes.

"To whom," he asked and Albus shook his head.

"A boy that will not be around much longer," he said causing Gellert to look at him confused.

"By now you must of heard all about Tom. Well, this boy is crucial to his destruction as well as Rae…," Albus said and Gellert cursed.

"You are going to rip my little girls happiness away because of some damn prophecy?!" He yelled causing Albus to look away from him.

"Gellert, you know as well as I do, that this must be done. For any of us to continue to have a life, others must be given for the greater good. Rae understands this, whether or not she realizes who must pay the price is a different story," Albus said causing Rae to gawk at him. She couldn't believe her ears. This couldn't be happening. There was no way this could be true, none.

"The poor child has not had happiness her whole life and you are ripping away what little she does have," Gellert yelled and Albus's eyes turned to ice.

"The reason she has not known happiness is because of you Gellert. You destroyed her future before it even happened. Now i'm here to clean up your mess," Albus said icily. Gellert opened his mouth to say more, but everything started to disintegrate and Rae was falling. Gasping she reached out for the fading light unable to get to it.

Rae felt a jolt and her eyes shot open. Blinking rapidly she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a giant bed that was decorated with the constellations. The room was lit only by the fire. The walls around her were covered in books and the window directly across from her showed her that it was dark out. Turning her head she groaned as she felt how stiff and sore her body was. Her throat was incredibly dry. Slowly she threw the heavy blanket off of herself and tried to stand. Instantly her legs fell from under her causing her to grab onto the bed to keep herself off the ground. He arm shook from the weight of supporting herself and she slide down the rest of the way to the floor. Her head was throbbing and she rubbed her temples, trying to ease the roar.

"Welcome back my dear," Albus's voice called and she slowly lifted her head up to see him ascending the stairs. He walked over to her and helped her back into the bed. He conjured up a glass of water and gave it to her.

"How are you feeling," he asked and she sipped on the water, instantly it burned her throat.

"Like hell," she said her voice raspy. He nodded and watched her.

"Care to enlighten me," he said and she shrugged.

"I don't even know what happened," she said as images flashed through her mind. Images of James and Lily's dead bodies popped up and she sobbed throwing her hand over her mouth. Hot tears rolled down her face and he reached out, hugging her to his chest. She cried not wanting any of it to be real.

"You don't have to talk about it if you do not wish too. But, you do need rest," he said and she shook her head.

"Uncle...I'm scared," she said not wanting to shut her eyes again. He nodded and waved his hand. To potions appeared and he handed them to her.

"One will allow you to sleep dreamlessly and the other will help with the soreness and stiffness," he said and she knocked both back, laying back down to get some sleep.

"I will be here if you need me," he said as her eyelids became very heavy. Instantly she was asleep again. Albus petted her head, pushing hair out of her face. Lying here asleep she reminded him so much of Gellert. How much he wish to change the past to allow them to be a happy family. If only he knew who her mother was then maybe the child could know some of her biological family. Sighing he waved his hand causing a piece of parchment to jump up. Pointing at it words scribbled along it and then with another wave it left.

Severus sat in the common room, too anxious to sleep. What was wrong with Rae? Was she okay? Was she in pain? Would she wake? Multiple things ran through his mind as he stared at the words in his potions textbook, unable to concentrate on the words. Suddenly a paper airplane flew into the room and landing in his book. Quickly he grabbed it and read it multiple times letting every word sink it.

Mr. Snape

Rae has awoken. She was in need of resting so she has taken a dose of dreamless sleep and will be avaiable in the morning. If you feel so inclined to see her please come up after breakfast.

-A. Dumbledore

Severus sighed in relief. She had awoken, which means she was okay. Rubbing his eyes he decided to try to get a little sleep before seeing her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Y'all! Sorry for what's been taking so long! I know what i want for the next few chapters, but just finding time to put it down is basically impossible right now. I'm in the last half of my Spring Semester so I'm about to start finals. Getting prepared for that is taking presedent over this. But, as soon as Finals are done I'll be free for a little bit then will start some summer programs. I promis that i will try updating more often but please stick with me! Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. I love seeing those notifications and they make me want to type even more. This chapter is pretty short, but I'll make it up. The next one should be a pretty decent lengthed one. Hopefully that one will be done by this weekend.

Rolling over Rae felt her head start to pound and closed her eyes tighter than they already were. Maybe if she just lied completely still her headache would go away. She wondered why she had a headache to begin with. Everything instantly came flooding back and her headache tripled in pain. Her heart began to ache as she thought about what she had seen. Images flashed before her mind's eye and she reflexively curled into a ball and held her head, digging her nails into her scalp.

"Stop. Please stop. Go away," she whispered seeing the green light flash and the lights leave James and Lily's eyes. Hot tears rolled down her eyes and she started shaking. A little girl with light brown hair popped up in her memories. The child was crying, snot running down her pale face. Her eyes were a dark brown that was almost black. Rae squinted confused on how she knew the eyes. Who was this girl?

"Rae," Albus's called seeing her clawing at her head. He walked quickly over to her and sat on the bed reaching out and touching her head. He went rigid as his vision clouded over and he saw different things.

He saw A little girl crying and holding onto her mother as three young adults stood over a grave. Before he could make sense of it he was ripped away and dropped into another region. He was in a quaint house where two young adults were being killed by Voldermort. Confused he looked around till he saw a young boy, barley looking like he was a year old. The child was staring at his mother and then up at Voldermort before he started crying. Voldermort reached back and started on the unforgivable curse. Before the green light shot out Albus was pulled out and returned to the present.

Shaking he looked down at Rae and saw her shaking uncontrollably. Sighing he shook her, trying to wake her. It took longer than he expected, but he was finally able to wake her.

Her eyes slowly opened and it was the first time he noticed the red stains down her face. He looked into her eyes and was shocked with what he saw. The whites of her eyes were completely gone, replaced with red. She blinked looking up at him confused, as if seeing a ghost.

"Rae," he said softly and she seemed to snap out of it. She looked around and hugged her knees to herself. He reached out and pulled her to him, hugging her like he did when she was a child. He rubbed a hand against her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and just hugged him, she said nothing or made no movement to get up. After what seemed like forever he pulled away. She didn't look at him, just stared out at nothing, her blue eyes encased in the red looking lost in thought.

"I'll get you some food," he said getting up and leaving. He was uneasy about what was going on. He had no way of knowing anything about what could be going on until he found out who her mother was and just what power she could possess.

Over the next few days he kept an eye on Rae, ensuring she ate and was taken care of, but she refused to speak. He thought that by giving her some time she'd come around but she refused. Her eyes had slowly started returning to normal. She hardly moved from her spot on the bed and he felt as if this was his fault. Sighing he covered his face with the palm of his hand, rubbing at his wrinkled skin, pushing his glasses out of the way. He sat at his desk like this for a few moments before there was a knock at the door. Knowing exactly who it was he allowed them to enter.

"Ah, Mr. Snape. How are you today," he asked composing himself. The young man looked at him a little shocked but shrugged. His long hair was greasy and he looked to have the remainders of a black eye and a healing lip. Raising an eyebrow Albus studied him. This young man never had any qualms with anyone other than the Gryffindor boys, which Albus couldn't believe they'd hurt him without being provoked first. Pushing it aside he listened to the young man speak.

"I brought some school work for Rae. I know you said she still wasn't feeling well but I thought that maybe she'd like having her schoolwork so she does not get behind," he stumbled through the explanation looking somewhat embarrassed. Smiling Albus nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure she would," he said and then getting an idea. "Perhaps, Mr. Snape, you would like to join her for some afternoon tea," he said and the boys eyes went wide.

"Oh...I'm not sure…," he started and Albus waved his hands.

"Nonsense. She would be thrilled to see you. Go on up the stairs, she should be awake. I'll send a house elf in a moment," Albus said with a smile. If he could not get the teenage girl to speak maybe the boy who held her affections could. Mr. Snape nodded and went slowly to the stairs. He looked at them as if second guessing himself before he picked his head up and walked up.

Severus looked at the small form that he knew was Rae and stopped at the top of the stairs. He didn't really know what to say. He had missed her dearly and thought about her daily, but that didn't really mean anything. Had she missed him? Had she thought about him? Well, he thought, there was no time like the present to find out. He walked over to her. As he got closer she looked up at him and he stopped in his tracks.

Her eyes were not the same beautiful blue that he remembered. The white part was laced with redness. A redness that looked remarkably like blood. Not thinking he rushed over to her and grabbed her chin gently with his hand.

"Oh Rae, what has happened," he whispered barely audible. She looked up at him her eyes lost with wonder before she broke down and wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. He let go of her chin and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her to him. She cried silently, her shaking body the only way he knew she was. He held her to him shoving his nose into her honey blonde hair.

"It's okay Rae, I got you. It's okay. Everything will be okay," he whispered to her and she continued to shake. Once she finally calmed she stayed in his arms her head buried into his shoulder. He could feel her hot breath caressing his neck, making his skin erupt with goosebumps. He idly rubbed one of his hands against her back. She stayed in his arms till a house elf popped in, ruining everything. She pulled away wiping her eyes furiously. Severus turned glaring at the little house elf. It ran over and put the tea and biscuits on the nightstand before popping away. Sighing he turned to her. Her face was flushed and hair disheveled, but she still looked beautiful. He had never noticed how beautiful she was in this moment or even how much he had missed having the little Ravenclaw in his life until now. The tears she had shed left a red residue against her checks that she had trying to wipe away. Smiling he reached out and caressed her face, rubbing his thumb in a circle around her check. She leaned into it closing her eyes. Smiling he continued the movement till Professor Dumbledore interrupted them.

"Ah, Raefiya my girl, how are you today," he asked and Rae pulled away from him blushing and looking away. She shrugged and he sighed.

"Mr. Snape, something has seemed to happen to Raefiya," he said pushing his glasses up on his face. Severus turned shocked and was getting ready to ask a question but the older man held his hand up.

"I do not know what happened, but Raefiya has refused to speak since she has awoken. Madam Pomfrey has looked her over and has found nothing physically wrong with her. My thoughts are that whatever she saw this time was traumatic enough to cause this," he said and Severus nodded looking back at her. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across it.

"It's okay. Whenever you are ready I'll be here. I'll always be here," Severus said causing Rae too look at him shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To my fantastic readers thank you all very much for sticking around! A huge thank you to those reveiwing as well! It really does wonders to read them! I love getting feedback and knowing how I'm doing. Sorry what took so long with this one. I've had to reread it at least 3 times just trying to get it right. I wanted to sit on it more, but feel if i had then it wouldnt get posted for a while. Sorry it is a shortie, but if i had continued to the next part then it would of been way too long. I have plans on where i want to go, it's just getting there without jumping over too much. Any-who without any further waiting...

Rae returned to class by the next week, meaning she had missed the Halloween feast and the second quidditch match. None of that matter to her. She was constantly worried that she would have another vision. Why couldn't she just be a normal witch like the others? Sighing she continued her way to charms. She was only able to function after pushing the events away from her mind and locking them away. But, when she had done that she also couldn't get herself to speak. It was a little annoying, but worth it to her. To not have to think about those horrible events would be worth anything. She shuddered as she made her way up the stairs. She knew that pushing the incident away wasn't a cure all but for now it was her best bet. She took her seat in the front and got her supplies. Professor Flitwick came in and started class by flicking his wand and words magically appearing on the board.

"Today we will be learning about the Silencing Charm. Turn to page 546 and read the chapter over the theory of the silencing charm," he instructed.

"We should all just talk to Grindelwald here. She seems to have master the charm. Oh wait! We can't talk to her since she's not talking to anyone," a male voice called from behind Rae. Her face grew hot with anger and embarrassment, but she said nothing. She turned to page 546 and started reading, ignoring the snickers that filled the room.

"Mr. Jameston that is unacceptable behavior, especially from a Hufflepuff. 10 points from Hufflepuff and detention tonight," professor Flitwick piped up. It didn't seem to help though, the damage was already done. Sighing Rae continued with her work, ignoring everyone.

Once classes ended she hurriedly packed her things up with a silent pak and took off for the Great Hall for lunch. She quickly made her way to Emma and sat down. She grabbed a few things and started eating as Emma started rambling.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should go to Hogsmeade this weekend. You know, since it is a weekend we can go. I overheard Remus saying he wanted to stop in Honeydukes so I figured we could 'casually' run into them there," Emma said and Rae shrugged not really wanting to go but willing to go to make her friend happy. Since the incident with Sirius she had managed to avoid him like the plague. Emma smiled and grabbed her pumpkin juice.

"Brilliant! We'll have to find a cute outfit for you. Once James and I are together I'm sure we can get you with Sirius. He is always staring at you. Anyone can see that he's head over heels for you. And you never know, you might be the one to actually tame him," she said winking at Rae. Rae rolled her eyes and shook her head not wanting anything to do with him. She would gouge out her own eyes before being caught dead with him. She finished her lunch, waved at Emma and took off for the greenhouses. Before going out the grand doors she stopped and put on her cold weather gear. Over the last few days the weather had turned, signaling the end of fall and the beginning of winter. She walked down the stone steps and out toward the houses. Upon arriving she prepared for the lesson idly thinking about what Emma had said. She did really need to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Maybe she'd invite Severus to join them. Since she had started back to classes she had hung out with him when she could. Being around him made her feel safe.

"Hey there," a warming masculine voice said. Rae looked up to see a Hufflepuff male standing next to her.

"Is anyone taking this spot here," he asked and she shook her head. She had never seen him before. He had light brown hair that was tossed around as if he had ran his fingers through it. He had amber eyes that were framed with dark lashes. His skin wasn't pale like hers but was more like Emma's looking like he spent a lot of time outside. He was much more muscular than Severus, his chest was much broader, but he was shorter. In the time she had spent studying him he had taken out some equipment and gotten comfortable next to her. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So, what's your name," he asked and Rae pulled her wand out and wrote her nickname in the air. He read it and smiled.

"Rae I'm Axel," he said as Madam Sprout started the lesson. Rae turned and listened to the lecture not waiting to talk to Axel. She wasn't sure why he had decided to sit by her or even talk to her. Over the past four years she had made a few friends, mainly aquaintices. It wasn't till this year on the train that she had made a really close friend. She wondered how Severus would react if he knew some guy was talking to her. She shook her head at the thought. Why would he care? He loved Lily and was more focused on her hanging out with James then who Rae hung out. He'd probably shrug and say something about how it's her life and go back to his books.

Once Herbology ended Rae packed her things with a silent pak and took off for the castle.

"Rae, wait up!" Axel called after her. Turning around she saw him striding to catch up to her. A little confused she waited for him and walked on.

"So, do you have anymore classes," he asked and she shook her head.

"Ah, I have charms then I'm done. Maybe I'll catch you around," he said waving and parting ways at the staircase. Rae waved at him still confused and turned to walk to the common room. She quickly rid herself of her robes and changed into her running clothes and packed her quidditch training robes into a spare bag. Once she was ready she hurriedly went down to the pitch. She ran a few laps loving the feelings in her legs. She hadn't ran in quiet a while, with everything going on she just didn't have time. Her mind wandered to the events that had transpired over the past little bit.

Sirius had attempted to get a bit to 'friendly' with her. She had seriously wanted to hurt him for that but couldn't justify lowering herself to his standards. Avoiding him was a good alternative. Severus had been there when she needed him. He was always there. The way he had held her and told her everything was going to be alright, that he'd always be here, had made her heart race. Her mind slipped to the little girl from her vision.

"Mommy why are they putting dirt on daddy?" The girl had cried with her high pitched voice. Raes legs wobbled as the memory escaped the recesses of her mind. She kept pushing not wanting to deal with it. Who had been daddy? The girls dark eyes haunted Rae but she couldn't pinpoint them. They had been so familiar. Continuing to run Rae didn't hear the footsteps of the approaching body, nor see the person till they called out to her.

"Rae," Severus's voice called. She glanced behind her and saw him by her things. Smiling she waved and finished the lap, stopping when she reached him.

"How are you," he asked as she tried to slow her pounding heart. She shrugged, still not feeling her voice. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hit the books. I didn't think I'd interrupt your quidditch training," he said shyly looking at the ground. Smiling Rae used two fingers to tip his chin up and make eye contact with her. He looked at her with his dark eyes and Raes smile slowly faded as she realized something.

The girls dark eyes were the same as Severus's. The child was…shaking her head tears started falling down her face as she back away.

"Rae," he asked confused reaching out to her. She shook her head backing away out of his reach. There was no way, could there be? She and Severus? He loved Lily, why would he give up on that? He reached for her again and she opened her mouth feeling the urge to scream at him.

"No!!!" Her voice was soft, shocking her. He stopped looking at her shocked. She continued to back away shaking her head. This couldn't be. There was no way. Because if it was true...that meant...that...meant...she had seen his funeral. She felt her heel come in contact with something and she was falling back. She hit the ground hard, the air leaving her body. He rushed over to her bending down and reaching out. She pushed her hands out blocking his.

"No, don't touch me," she cried causing him too look at her confused and hurt.

"Rae…," he started and she shook her head bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face in them. There was no way that that could happen. She wouldn't let it. She felt gentle arms wrap around her and inhaled the scent that had become so familiar and calming. The scent of parchment, ink, and potions ingredients. She inhaled it and her body shook with sobs. He didn't say anything, just held her till she stopped shaking. She sat there allowing her mind to be numb. It wasn't till she heard the distant voices that she realized what was going on. Scrambling she pushed away, standing and grabbing her stuff in a hurry and ran off. She couldn't allow herself to be around him. If having a child with her led to him being killed then she would do everything in her power to prevent that.

A/N: And there we have it! I'm so sorry it's short but i hope you like it! The next chapter should be out by the weekend. Please leave a review or PM me :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is! Another chapter! I am so so sooooo sorry for the wait. Finals week was last week and I really had to study and get through them. That just means for the next two or so weeks I'll have a lot a free time to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Also something that I have noticed I do is I go back and forth beteween writing in third person and first. I've been reviewing and trying to catch all my goofs, but i am human and cannot catch all of them so i appoligize for any goofs. Once again thank you to all the reviews, followers, and favorites. It rally makes my day to see those not to mention motivates me to continue. Well without anymore ramblin'...

Rae avoided Severus like the plague for the next few weeks. She hung out with Emma whenever she was outside the common room and ensured that when she saw him that she disappeared. She had gotten quite good at it. Whenever his gaze would lift to meet hers she'd quickly look away as if she hadn't been looking at him.

"Rae are you going to Slughorn's dinner party," Emma's voice called, shocking her out of her daze. Looking up at Emma with wide eyes Rae thought about it. She was a part of his club and going there would put her in close proximity with Severus.

"I'm not sure," Rae said softly. Since that day on the Quidditch pitch Rae had gained her voice back, along with all the memories. She couldn't push them away like she had before so she had learned to ignore the feelings they gave her. That was till they became to overwhelming. She had managed to brew a solution that pushed off the night terrors, but she was unsuccessful in brewing a potion that would stop the visions completely. She had not had one since that night, mainly because she was taking a draught of dreamless sleep every night so she could sleep. But, she still got little ones every now and again. Nothing that lasted more than a few minutes and never of someone she knew. She could deal with them for now.

"Come on! You have to! Since you bailed on me during the Hogsmeade weekend you have to make up for it," Emma cried batting her eyes at Rae. Smiling Rae rolled her eyes and tried to stab a pea on her plate.

"Fine, but only because if I don't I'll never hear the end of it," Rae said causing Emma to grin and hug her.

"Thank you!" She said planting a sloppy kiss on her friends face. Rae laughed but felt her body go stiff. Not again, she thought as her vision blurred and she saw a wisp of something white run through the Great Hall. Almost as soon as it happened it was over confusing Rae. Staring out at the doors Rae wondered what it had been.

"Rae...Rae...Raefiya! Are you even listening to me," Emma hollered causing everyone near them to jump. Rae turned and looked at her.

"What was that," she said as Emma rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to wear to the party," she asked and Rae shrugged.

"My robes," Rae answered causing Emma to gasp and drop her fork.

"Oh no no no no. That will not do. You have finally blossomed into this beautiful creature and we have to show it off," Emma said while Rae rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, this creature needs all the attention she can get," Rae said sarcastically flinging a pea across the table at Emma. She attempted to bat it away, completely missing, and got hit right in the temples with thet pea.

"Yes, you do," she confirmed with a cheshire cat grin.

"Oh no, you have thought of something," Rae said scared. Emma just continued to smile as she ate.

The night of Slughorn's party the girls spent hours getting ready. Rae was regretting every moment of it knowing Severus would be there, but she could...no she would survive. Sighing she slipped on the black flats and waiting for Emma to be ready. The dress Emma had let her borrow really wasn't that bad it was a deep purple sleeveless, knee-length lace patchwork silhouette A-line vintage gothic dress. She liked the way it looked on her and knew that whatever Emma was wearing would put her to shame. She was after all the nerdy on in their friendship. Yes they had both been sorted into Ravenclaw, but sometimes Rae wondered if Emma would have been better off in Gryffindor. She carried all the traits of a Gryffindor and hardly any for Ravenclaw. Emma was barely passing classes, only barely holding on by having Rae review her essays before she turned them in. Rae found it a lot better then previous years where she basically did Emma's essays. But, the time she had spent with Severus had drastically cut into Emma and hers time. Meaning that Rae wasn't there to be succered into writing her essays.

Rae was fiddling with the edge of her dress when Emma finally emerged. Looking up Rae was floored. Emma had really outdone herself this time. She wore a red dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was a mixture of a body con and princess cut style. Her blonde hair was flow around her, with a little pulled back away from her face and braided around to the back. Her make up was subtle and excuentated her features. Rae stood up ready to do. Emma looked at her smiled and grabbed a small hand bag before taking off out of the dorm.

"You look good," Emma commented as they made their way to the dungeons.

"I could say the same for you," Rae said causing Emma to beam.

"You really think so," she asked causing Rae to roll her eyes.

"Emma please. You could roll out of bed and be drop dead gorgeous. You are blessed with great looks. Your children be the cutest," Rae said and Emma stopped grabbed Rae up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Rae, I know I never say this but I'm so glad to have meet you. You are my bestest friend. I know i possess no Ravenclaw qualities, but you make me feel like a true RAvenclaw. I'm sorry that i don't show it enough but i am truly grateful to have you in my life," Emma said causing Rae to tear up.

"Oh schucks you got me all teary now," Rae sniffled fanning her face. Emma chuckled and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on or we'll miss the food!" She exclaimed running off toward the dungeons while Rae laughed the whole way behind her.

They reached the party with enough time to join in the dinner portion. When they entered all the chairs had been filled but two. Everyone turned to look at the stragglers. Blushing Rae tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at her feet. Emma on the other hand loved the attention.

"Good evening everyone!" She said beaming. She took hold on of Rae's forearm and pulled her toward the table Unfortunately the two empty seats were not together, forcing the girls to split up. Rae took the empty seat next to Lily Evans while Emma sat next to an older Ravenclaw. They both sat down and food instantly appeared on their plates. The chatter had started back up as the girls had taken their seats and started eating. Emma smiled and chatted to someone beside her while Rae picked at her food.

"Is everything okay," Lily asked startling Rae a little bit. She looked up at the fifth year Gryffindor and smiled.

"Yes," she said not sure what else to say. Her shyness really got the best of her sometimes. Especially in situations like this.

"It is really great to see you doing so well compared to a few weeks ago," she said as Rae took a bite of food. She looked at Lily a bit confused.

"Oh, the whole school knows about how you got really sick and lost your voice for a while. It is a miracle that you are able to speak again so soon," she said and Rae nodded finally understanding that that was what her uncle had told everyone. They continued eating having idle conversation when Rae felt a pair of eyes watching her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she glanced over to catch Severus's eyes dart away. Lily noticed as well and sighed.

"I really do not know what is wrong with him," she said causing Rae to drag her eyes away from the boy.

"What do you mean," Rae asked.

"The past few weeks he has been acting weird. Always mad and stuff. I worry about him. I'm worried that he might be going down a dark and dangerous path," Lily answered with a sigh. Rae looked back at him and felt her heart tug a little. Had not talking to him caused him to turn? No that was silly. Severus was a very unique and gifted individual. He wouldn't waste that on something so meaningless as following the Dark Lord.

The course shifted to pudding and Rae was amazed at the ice cream in front of her. Smiling she dug into it, taking a huge scoop of ice cream into her mouth before realizing her mistake.

'That might be too much…," Lily said disapprovingly. Rae had already figured that out as her brain felt like it was freezing. She did a little hopping dance in her chair, waving her hands in front of her eyes shut very tight.

":Cold, cold, cold," she whispered causing people around her to laugh. Upon opening her eyes she found everyone staring at her. Emma was covering her mouth to try-unsuccessfully-to hide her giggle.

"Well, as Ms. Grindelwald has pointed out the ice cream is very cold, so be cautious on how much you take at a time," Professor Slughorn said, causing everyone to chuckle. Rae blushed and smiled peeking up through her lashes to catch Severus grinning at her from across the table. Her heart flutter while her stomach did a flip. His hair was not as greasy as usual as it fell into his face. His dark eyes sparkled with humor as he took a reasonable bite. Rae grabbed her spoon determined to not get another brain freeze.

"So, what is it everyone is planning on doing once they graduate," Professor Slughorn asked going around the table. Rae barely listened to those around her, thinking about what she wanted to do. When it came her turn she cleared her throat and smiled.

"I've been thinking about maybe following a career in healing or maybe even some research for healing," She said and Slughorn beamed nodding.

"Yes, yes, my dear. That does sound fascinating. If you do research you could travel all over the world finding new plants that could be used in potions," he said and she nodded.

"Well, my dear, i believe you and Mr. Snape here should get together and talk about potions. With you two being my brightest pupils in potions area you both are sure to get offers from research companies. Maybe the two of you could team up and find many new potions and cures," he rambled. At the mention of SEverus's name Rae looked over at him and saw him stab into his ice cream looking a little frustrated. Confused Rae wondered if her was mad at her. Well of course he was probably mad at him. She ran off, leaving him with no explanation and had been avoiding him.

"Ms. Evans, what is it you would like to do," Prof Slughorn asked pulling Rae back to the table.

"I want to be an auror," she said confidently, causing everyone to look at her shocked. Auror's had an especially dangerous job. Their goal was to catch dark witches and wizards and lock them away in Azkaban. The mere mention of Azkaban in Raes mind caused her to slip away into the recesses of her memory to the vision of her father and her uncle. She grabbed the chair tightly, fighting the urge to be sucked in. There was no way she could deal with any of this now.

"They continued going around the table, Rae idli listening until they got to Severus. She perked up wondering what he would say.

"I've thought about going into research and potions making," He said avoiding looking in her direction.

"Yes yes my boy, you are incredibly gifted with the subtle science of potion making. It'll take you very far. I know the perfect potion master you could apprentices under. Granted he doesn't take apprentices anymore, but i think for you he'll make an exception," Prof Slughorn siad. Severus nodded showing no emotion. The dinner continued until everyone had mentioned their intentions and finished their ice cream.

"Bloody Baron! Look at the time. You all must be getting back to your dorms. Off with ye," the prof said waving us all away. Everyone thanked him for the meal and made their way to the door. Emma came over to Rae with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm going to go on ahead with Terry," She said motioning to a guy slightly behind us. Smiling Rae nodded.

'Go, have fun, but be careful. Don't want Mr. Flitch or Mrs. Norris to catch you," She said and Emma smiled hugging her.

"Talk to you later," she said running off. Rae shuffled her feet watching her friend run over to the boy. Hopefully this would get her mind off of stupid James Potter. But, knowing Emma she was just using Terry to make James jealous. But, he wasn't even her so maybe it'd be different. Turning Rae made her way for the door, but ran into someone she hadn't noticed.

"Umph..," the air left her as she started to fall backwards. Arms reached out and grabbed her, engulfing her to a strong steely chest that filed her nose with the scent of potions ingredients and old parchment. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent.

"Sorry,' Severus's voice was low and soft.

No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where i was going," Rae said. He let her go slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

"It be best to be going back to our dormitories," he said and Rae nodded. They walked out of the door and down the corridor in silence. So many things ran though Raes mind. What should she say? Should she tell him why she stopped talking to him? Would he understand? Would he think she was a freak and hate her? Her mind raced with different possibilities until they reached the part of the corridor that split. Rae needed to go up to get the the Ravenclaw Tower whereas Severus needed to continue going straight.

"I guess I'll see you around," Rae said hopeful that he'd walk her to her dorm.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck looking down the corridor.

"Would you...mind walking me back…," Rae asked softly. He looked up at her a pained look on his face.

"I believe it would be better if i just went to my dormitory," he said and Rae nodded feeling the rejection deep within her. What should she had expected? She had ran away from him.

"Yeah, probably," Rae said shuffling and looking at her feet.

"Goodnight Raefiya," Severus said causing her to look up suddenly. He hadn't said her full name since the train ride. He half smiled at her before he tucked a piece of her hair behind her face, his long slender fingers brushing against her cheek, leaving the skin he brushed tingling. He looked into her eyes for a split second before turning and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey y'all! Here's another chapter! I'm sorry for the delay on this one. I got my scores back from finals and they werent what they needed to be, so i was trying to figure out what to do with my life. This week is up i the air on how much time I will have but i will continue to write. I came up with another idea for a new Severus/OC and have started working on it when i hit writers block with this one. The other one will take place while Severus is a teacher. If you want to know PM me Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer then my last so i hope you all enjoy it.

Rae sat in the library reading a book about rare potions ingredients. The Yule holidays were finally upon them and like usual Rae was staying at the castle. She could go to her uncle's place, but there really wasn't any reason to leave. She'd do her normal routine of running, reading, and exploring the castle while everyone was gone for the break. The usual peaceful feeling she'd have during this time of the year was gone. Left behind with turmoil and regret. Since that night at Slughorn's party Severus had all but disappeared from her life. She knew that it was all her fault and didn't know how to fix it. Another reason she was reading about rare ingredients. Maybe if she could find some then she could give them to Severus for Christmas. Of course it wasnt to win him back or anything. She still considered him a dear friend and would do anything to have him back, but she knew that it was better if they werent. Sighing she snuggled into her chair a little farther continuing to read. As she read she made a list of different plants and things that she could potentially go after. Once she was satisfied with her research she placed her book back and walked to her uncles office.

Knocking on the door she waited for him to call her in. When she heard nothing she let herself in. Looking around she spotted Fawkes and smiled. The phoenix was looking a bit tired, until he saw her. Squawking he ruffled his feathers and perked up.

"Hey there boy, do you know where my uncle is," she asked and the bird cocked its head at her confused.

"Of course not," she mumbled petting his feathers. He nibbled at her hand before she walked up the slight incline to the desk in front of the portraits of the old headmasters. Headmaster Black looked at her and smiled.

"Darlin' what brings you up this way," he asked and she shrugged running a hand over the desk.

"I was looking for my uncle. Would you happen to know where he is," she asked looking rat the old picture. He thought about it a minute and shrugged.

"Honestly no. He is a strange man. Always in and out, talking to himself," he said causing her to laugh.

"Yes, that is my uncle," she chuckled thinking back to the summer breaks where they would go home and he'd be muttering something to himself. Smiling she skipped over to his books and ran her fingers over them. She could feel the pages just wanting to be turned, but she knew she wasn't allowed. Her uncle had forbidden her to read these books, having pulled them from the restricted section himself upon becoming headmaster. Curious she looked around, ensuring that he was not around, and pulled a book off the shelf. Quickly she sat with her back to the books and opened the cover. A sigh escaped the book, along with a few dust bugs. She ran her hand over the first page feeling how incredibly fragile it was.

"Girl, you know better than to be reading that," an old croaky voice said. Jumping Rae looked up seeing no one. Maybe she had just thought she heard it? Gods know she was slightly crazy. Looking back at the book she turned to the first chapter and started reading. The words in front of her started shifting and changing, causing Rae to get dizzy. Once they settled she started reading again snorting at what was in front of her.

My dear, I have told you not to read these books hundreds of times. When will you listen? When you are old enough I will allow you to read them. For now just have patience. In due time you will be able to read them.

Smiling Rae closed the book and stared off in front of herself. She let her mind wonder to her childhood with Uncle Albus

She ran around the back yard giggling while chasing the foreign animal in front of her. Her braided pigtails slapped against her face, but she paid them no mind. She was so close to getting her fingers on the scaly thing running from her. It looked back at her as it galloped swishing its tail and sticking its tongue out at her. Giggling she reached out to it hoping to get it. But, at that moment it flapped its wings, lifting itself off the ground.

"Oh you bugger," she cried with a giggle as it flew up above her head. She jumped try to capture it, but of course she couldn't.

"Rae, have you seen my…," her uncles voice stared but trailed off. She turned around smiling at him as the purple and blue dragon flew above her. He smiled shaking his head. Walking over he caught the dragon tucking it under his arm as it tried to bite him.

"Rae, you know not to go in my study," he said causing her smile to drop and her to look down at her feet.

"I know uncle, but he was lonely," she said suddenly looking up at him with her big blue eyes. Smiling he patted her head before turning.

"I know darling. He'll be going back to Romania tomorrow. Then he won't be so lonely," he said walking back into the house.

Rae came back too with someone calling her name.

"Rae, what are you doing here," he uncle asked standing a little ways away from her.

"She's been going through the books again," the old voice said again. Jumping Rae looked up and saw the old sorting hat on its perch grinning down at her. Rolling her eyes she stood dusting herself off. Placing the book back she turned to look at her uncle.

"Rae how many times…," he started but she sighed interrupted him.

"I know i know. But i was curious and it got the better of me. Anyway that's not why i'm here," she said as he sat behind his desk.

"Oh it is not? Do enlighten me," he said and she smiled.

"I've been reading in the library about potion ingredients and i want to go hunting for some," she said in a rush walking over to his desk. He looked up at her a little surprised but smiled nonetheless.

"I should of known this day would come," he said and she looked at him confused.

'What," was the only word she could think of

"Your father was incredibly brilliant and always searching for things. Not to mention you've lived with me your whole life, seeing me research and study as well as hunt for things i desire. Why, my darling, you are just like us," he said causing her to blush. She didn't know why. She knew little of her father, just what the public knew, so being compared to him in his youth made her feel...weird.

"So…," she stared wondering if she'd be allowed.

"Of course you may go. But, before you go…," he started but was interrupted by her dance of joy and her flinging herself across the desk to hug him. She latched her arms around his neck, hugging him with such a fierceness that reminded him of her as a child.

"Thankyouthoankyouthankyou," she yelled pulling away still doing some sort of jig.

"Calm down child. I haven't finished," he said and she stopped instantly looking over her shoulder at him.

"I will write to the Ministry of Magic to see about lifting the underage spell for you during this time. While on your travels you will take this," he said handing her a piece of glass. She looked at it and saw her reflection. Confused she looked back up at her uncle.

"What is it…," she asked and he smiled.

"A bright witch such as yourself should be able to figure it out," he said. Looking at it again she stared intently at it before she saw a crystal blue eye behind half moon spectacles looking back at her.

"IT's a two way mirror thing,' she said causing him to laugh.

"Yes my child. You will check in every morning and evening so i know you are safe. There is also a bag that will be delivered to your room that will have everything you need on your journey. One such item will be a blue comb. Do not touch said comb till you are ready to return. Which, must be before the start of the spring term. Do i make myself clear," he said staring at her intently. She smiled not able to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes yes! OF course! Thank you uncle," she cried once again latching onto him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Now, go off and get some sleep. You have a big journey ahead of you," he said and she let go.

"Yes yes!" She said running off without a goodbye.Shaking his head and chuckling he turned back to his papers.

"You really over indulge her," Headmaster Black said from his painting.

"Nonsense. She would have left even if i told her no. This way i know she is protected,' he said causing the painting to snort.

Severus awoke on christmas morning to the bitter coldness. Grabbing the blanket covering him he cuddled it to him trying to go back to sleep. He'd been having the best dream and wanted to go back to it. In the dream him and Rae were no longer not talking and actually more then just not talking, but together. He missed having her around. The conversations they'd have in the library, the debates, everything. He hated himself for not walking her back to her dormitory on the evening of Slughorn's party, but he needed to sort things out. She had run off fro him telling him not to touch her and now she was wanting him to walk her back? What game was she playing at? Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair staring at the ceiling.

"Severus! Please come down here," his mother's voice called from downstairs. Sighing he got up, pulled on a pair of holy sweat pants and a hammy down t-shirt before descending the stairs to the living room. His father sat in his normal recline staring at the TV with a cup of black coffee. Severus made sure not to bother him as he sat by his mother on the sofa. She smiled at him pushing some of his long hair out of the way.

"Happy Christmas," she said with a smile. Severus smiled back at her feeling the warmth of her words warm him.

"Happy Christmas," he said back as she handed him presents. He opened them one at a time smiling at each one. His parents had gotten him a few books, his aunt had given him a homemade sweater, Lily had given him some sweets.

"Oh Severus, there's one more!" His mother called confusing him. He watched as she struggled to bring it over to him. It was in an unusually large parcel then what he was used to. It was wrapped in green a silver wrapping and tied with a blue and bronze ribbon. Confused he took it and almost dropped it. The thing felt as if it had rocks in it! He stared at it in wonder. What on earth, better yet who on earth?

"Do you know who it's from," his mother asked equally confused as she sat across from him. He shrugged running his hands over it.

"Well, go ahead and open it! It's the only way to find out," his mother coaxed him. Delicately he untied the ribbon and peeled the paper off. Underneath was a medium sized oak wooden box with iron fastenings. On the top on it was a plack that had an engravement on it.

Property of Severus T. Snape

He instantly recognized the writing as Rae's. Shocked he ran his fingers over the words. Why would she have gone through the trouble of this if they weren't on speaking terms. Looking at the front he realized there was no lock. Trying to open it he realized that he couldn't.

"Is there no key,' his mother whispered worried that she might have to use magic. Father had ignored them but if mother tried to perform magic he'd flip. Severus shook his head not wanting to worry his mother.

"There's no keyhole," he said and she sighed with relief.

'How are you supposed to open it then," she asked looking at it.

"I'm not sure," he said running his finger along the sides looking for a way to open it. He felt a prick and jerked his finger away.

"Ouch," he said looking at his finger. A small droplet of blood appeared and he put the finger in his mouth looking at the box. The lid hissed and popped open. Shocked he smiled around his finger. Rae was a clever little fox, putting a charm on it that caused it to only open to his blood. While he liked it he would rather not have to cut his finger every time he wanted it opened. He pushed the lid open farther and was once again shocked into speechlessness as the scent of lavender filled his nose. The box was filled with many things. Jars upon jars sat within its walls, as well as a green and blue rag and a letter. He picked the letter up and started reading it.

Happy Christmas Severus! I hope that this gift finds you and that Fawkes didn't get lazy on his way. Damn bird always gets lazy as he ages and won't deliver things. I guess i'll either find it in his nesting or with you. Hopefully with you. Anywho, I hope you thoroughly enjoy everything inside. I managed to get out of the castle and go hunting for majority of the contents. The scarf is something I attempted to make. As much as i hate to admit it i'm clearly not good at knitting. You can throw it out or whatever, i couldn't bring myself to and Uncle Albus threatened to give it to you in front of the whole school if I didn't put it among your gifts.

I know we haven't been on talking terms and I'm sorry for what I did. I can try to explain it, but would rather do it face to face. But, if you don't want to speak to me again I understand. You don't have to return any of this either.

If you'd like to send a letter back Fawkes should be roosting in a tree nearby your house. I gave him instructions to stay in case you wanted to write back. Don't worry, i put a charm on him that makes him seem like a normal bird to muggles.

-Your friend Rae

P.S. The blood charm was a one time thing incase Fawkes got lazy and dropped it off at a random place. From now on all you have to o is rub your hand over the engravement. It will only open for you.

Staring down at the letter he couldn't believe it. This was...too much for him to take in.

"Well…," his mother's honey voice called him out of his faze.

"It's from a friend at school," he said picking up the scarf he had thought was a rag. Smiling he realized what she meant. IT was a poor excuse for a scarf but still he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. She had attempted to make him something. Something that took time a skill, skill which she did not possess, but still. He wrapped what he could around his neck and looked through the rest.

"Why…," his mother started but was interrupted by his father.

"Where's my breakfast women? Do you want me to starve," he grumbled. She jumped up smiling at Severus.

"It'll be ready in a moment honey," his mother said walking over and kissing him on the check before going t the kitchen. Severus gathered his things and made his way to his room. He put his gifts on his bed and started looking at the potion ingredients. He picked up a jar and almost dropped it. A pecking sound was coing from his window, startling him. Turning he saw Fawkes at his window looking grumpy. Shaking his head he got up and let the bird in. It flew in and straight to his bed where he managed to pull his pillow down and fluff it. Right before he sat he held out his leg. Severus saw another letter on his leg and walked over to get it. Once it ws off the bird settled down and went to sleep. Rolling his eyes Severus looked at the letter and dropped it as if someone had burned him. Professor Dumbledores elegant cursive writing was on the front, addressed to him. Gulping he picked it up and walked to his desk. What on earth would this man have to say to him?

Mr. Severus Snape,

I hope your holidays have been a pleasant one. I'd like to thank you for being their for Raefiya. She may not show it but she needs people whom she can trust. I know that the two of you have had a falling out but i would hope that you both could work it out.

Warm regards,

Albus Dumbledore

He put the letter down slightly confused. Why would he care? Sighing he pulled out things to write a letter and frantically wrote to Rae. He gave it to Fawkes, who gave him attitude before taking it and flying away. Once the bird a was gone he settled into his bed to go through the box.

Later he was helping his mother was dishes while his father slept in the other room on the recliner. They spoke softly, as to not wake him.

"So, who sent you that box," his mother asked.

"A friend from school," he said not wanting to go into it. He knew if he mentioned who she was his mother would never let him hear the end of it. She'd pester him about his lovely witch.

"One of the other Slytherins," she asked handing him a plate.

"No, a Ravenclaw," he said earning an eyebrow raise.

"What's his name?" She asked assuming.

"Rae," he answered not bothering to correct her.

"You should invite him over for dinner sometime this week. I'd love to meet him. Who are his parents? Is he a muggleborn?" She asked and he shook my head.

"Na, Raes parents aren't in the picture," he said and she gaspede.

"Where does he live," she asked.

"Rae lives with PRofessor Dumbledore," he said and his mother dropped the pan she was washing back into the soapy water. Soap and water went everywhere causing Severus to flinch as he got hit in the face with the water.

"Why does he live with him," she asked calmly picking up the pan again.

"Professor Dumbledore is Rae's uncle," he said as his mother handed him the pan.

"Invite him over for dinner in two days, Professor Dumbledore may come as well but he'll have to come dressed in muggle wea and no magic," she said and he nodded.

Later on Severus laid in his bed reading one of the new books he got. He had already sent another letter inviting Rae over for dinner and was wondering if she'd accept. If she did then he'd have to tell his mum that RAe was not a boy, but a girl. Sighing he rolled over, putting the book on the side table and blowing out the candle. It was something he could deal with in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am SO SORRY about not uploading for quiet some time. I have been stuck in a writers block and finally sat down to write. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. So if it seems rushed i am sorry. More chapters will be coming and they will be better! Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this and the feedback that I have recieved!

Rae read over the letter from Severus over and over. She couldn't believe her eyes. He wanted her to come over for dinner?! Which meant meeting his family! She wasn't sure if it was too good to be true. Did this mean they were friends again? Well...friends on speaking terms. Rae had never stopped being his friend even if they were to never talk again. Could she just be friends with him without letting her feelings get the better of her? Could she change the future?

With a heavy heart she put the letter on her bedside table and extinguish the candle. There was no use fretting over it tonight. She'd make it her goal to research and figure out everything she could about changing her vision. Maybe Severus could help her. Would he understand why she wanted to change it? OR would he be too focused on the fact that they had a child together. With a sigh she snuggled into her pillow and allowed herself to drift off.

The next morning Rae woke up and went to her Uncles office for breakfast. This was a common occurrence every holiday that they stayed at Hogwarts. Those staying around either didn't notice or didn't think anything about it. Majority of Hogwarts knew they were related. She raced up the stairs without bothering to knock entered his study. Like she expected he wasn't up. Smiling she ran up the short staircase and bounded to his chambers. There she leap through the wards and onto his bed like a child.

"Uncle wake up! Wake up!" She called with a giggle as he jolted awake looking around like a bat outta hell. His sleeping robes were wrinkled and his nightcap was a little lopsided. His long hair and beard were slightly messy. His eyes locked with hers and recognition dawned on him.

"Blimey Rae, what are you trying to do, give an old man a heart attack?" He asked with a smile. She giggled and sat criss cross applesauce on the giant bed.

"No silly. It's time to wake up," she said pushing hair out of her face. He shook his head and waved his hand. A House elf appeared with a tray of breakfast then disappeared. Her uncle poured a cup of tea and handed it to her with the sugar. She took it and sipped it quietly while waiting for her uncle to wool up. He drank his tea in silence slowly waking up. They were both alike in this aspect. If they didn't wake up in their own accord then they weren't the friendliest of people. They had both seen each other on these off days and knew that it was best to avoid each other.

"So, what do i owe this wake up call to," he asked raising an eyebrow over his tea cup. Blushing i looked into my cup.

"Well, since you asked so nicely...Severus invited us over to his place for dinner tomorrow," she said glancing up at him. He smiled and looked deep in thought.

"I don't see why not. It should be fun," he said taking a bite out of his biscuit.

"You'll have to wear muggle clothing," she said buttering a biscuit herself.

"It's been a while since i've done that," he chuckled and she smiled.

"I'll write him and let him know," she said jumping out of the bed running to write the short message. Upon sending Fawkes out she bounded back into his chambers, launching herself onto his bed. He chuckled allowing his tea cup to float before it spilled from the movement. She hurriedly sat up and grabbed a cinnamion roll. He watched her with interest.

"How do your injuries feel," he asked and she shrugged.

"Better, i took a pain potion before coming over so that could be why i don't feel any of the pain right now," she said with a shrug.

"You'll need to go get them redressed today," he said and she nodded. He sipped on his tea watching the girl. He had barley got to her in time before she had been taking out by a Manticore. How she had managed to stumble across one he had no idea, but lucky he had got there in time. Her face would forever hold the scar to prove how close he was. The manticore had slice her face starting at her forehead on the right side down between her eyes under her left eye down to the left side of her chin. He and Madame Pomfrey had healed it the best they could, but a scar would be forever mared into her beautiful skin. He let out a sigh as he thought about the other injuries she took. He knew she had dressing covering her midsection where the beast had tried to rip her intestines out. She was lucky that she had been able to dodge the stinks, otherwise she'd of been gone long before he got there. She hadn't told him how she found it or where but she had learned some interesting facts from it that she manage to write to. She also acquired some samples from it. When she had awoken the first thing she had asked for was her bag. He smiled just thinking about it. She reminded him so much of himself that it was a wonder that she wasnt really his daughter. Sighing he looked out the window wondering how he was going to protect her from herself.

"My research has turned up nothing so far. I'm afraid that if i continue on with how I'm going then i will learn nothing and run out of samples," she said and he looked at her confused.

"You had plenty of samples. Enough that you could of given some to a research company and came out with an internship," he said and she shrugged.

"I may have given some to Severus…," she said sheepishly not looking at him. He shook his head with a small smile. If he wasn't careful history would repeat itself with them two. But, which side would she be on?

Severus paced around his room wondering how he could of let this go so far. Rae and her uncle were coming over in an hour and he still hadn't told. His mother that he was in fact a she. How would she react when they showed up? How would his father take it? Would he be happy that his son had a friend that was a girl? Or would he not care. Groaning he fell back onto his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Severus! Please come set the table,' his mother's voice yelled up the stairs. Sighing he went down and set out what his mother called the good china. It was still worn out, but had been passed down through the Prince line for generations.

"So, this Rae fellow...is he like you," father asked grabbing a beer from the fridge. Severus paused for a moment before nodded.

"Yes," he said knowing his father didn't like him not using his words.

"Ah...is he...smart like you too," he asked.

"Rae is incredibly smart. Sorted into Ravenclaw, which has the cleverest people," Severus said and his mother smiled at him. His father looked at him confused not sure what to say. The past four years his father had taken little interest in him or his school life, but now he was showing a little interest. His father opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door. Severus looked toward the sound a little panicky. Now was the time. His father pushed himself off the fridge and went to open the door.

"Good evening! You two must be Severus's friends," he said.

"Yes sir. I'm Raefiya Grindelwald and this here is my uncle, Albus Dumbledore," Raes sweet voice said. Severus glanced at his mother and saw the confused look on her face. She glanced at him, questions written all over her face. Shrugging he left the table to meet them. Rounding the corner he walked over to her and froze. She looked completely normal, with black converse a cut off pair of blue jeans a black band t shirt and a blue and black plaid button up shirt. Her honey hair fell in its usually rivets. The only thing that was different about her was a giant scar that obstructed her perfect face. It started on the right side of her forehead down between her eyes under the left one and finished off on her left cheek. It still looked a little aggravated, but was healing up. What on earth had happened. He started at her surprised at how beautiful she was. It had only been a few weeks but it felt like forever since he had seen her.

She was looking at his father, studying him. His father was looking at her uncle who...well lets just say he DID know how to muggle, surprising Severus. He was dressed in a nice dark wash pants, with a knitted sweater. He looked a little funny, but like a muggle. Rae looked over at him and locked eyes with him. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled as she smiled and walked over to him. He smiled back not sure what to do. She reached him and before saying anything pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Severus," she whispered. Not sure what to do he stood perfectly still before just allowing himself to react.

"Hey Rae," he said back hugging her back, putting his nose into her hair and inhaling the familiar lavender scent. He sighed feeling calmer then he had in weeks. He longed to ask her what had happened, but was interrupted by his nervousness.

"Dinner is almost ready. We can go to the kitchen. My mum is there," he said shyly leading the way. His father had been awfully quiet, silently watching his son with this girl. He could clearly tell they both liked each other, but couldn't tell if they were together. He looked at the older man not sure what to make of this. The older man looked at him and smiled shaking his head.

"Kids these days," he said and then followed after them.

In the kitchen Severus's mother was putting the food onto the set table when he walked in with Rae.

"Mum, this is Rae," he said and his mother turned around. She smiled at the girl, ignoring the giant scar on her face.

"Why hello there! I'm Eileen Snape. It's nice to meet you," Severus's mother said wipping her hands on a dish towel before holding her hand out and shaking both Raes and the professors hands.

"Ah, yes Eileen, I remember when you were at Hogwarts. A very gifted student," Albus said smiling. Eileen nodded praying he wouldn't mention anything else. Her husband hated anything to do with magic and wouldn't care to know about her school days.

"Well, let's all get seated before the food starts getting cold,"Eileen said hoping to change the topic. They all sat and once served hardly said anything. Severus and Rae kept glancing at each other and would blush when their eyes met. Albus watched with interest as did Tobias. Somehow just thinking about his son having a girlfriend made him proud. She was quiet pretty, even with the scar.

"So, Severus here was mentioning that you are in the house Raven…," Tobias started but stopped forgetting the name his son had said.

"Ravenclaw," the girl supplied.

"Yes, he mentioned that it was were the cleverest students went. How did you too manage to become friends," he asked genuinely curious. He knew his son took after him and he was not a looker. So, how had this beautiful girl become friends with him left him curious.

"Oh, well we meet on the train to school and started talking about school things. I knew of him from some of the instructors and other students. Everyone in school knows he is really gifted with potions. From there we just started hanging out and studying together," Rae said looking over at Severus and smiling. She had omitted the part of him getting bullied, with much relief on Severus's part. He had neglected to tell his parents about this, not wanting his mom to worry or his father to be even more disappointed with him. His father nodded pleased with the story. There was idle chit chat as they finished dinner. Once they were done Tobias, Eileen, and Albus ventured to the living room where they had a cup of tea and watched the TV. Albus was very enthralled with it, never really seeing one in all his years. Severus and Rae went and sat on the pouch watching as the day turned to night. They sat in comfortable silence, making sure to keep adequate distance between each other.

"Thank you for the present, "Severus said and Rae looked at him.

"Your welcome. I was worried that Fawkes wouldn't deliver it," she said and he smiled.

"Thankfully he did," he said and she nodded. They sat in silence a bit longer before Severus got the audacity to ask about her scar.

"Rae...what...happened," he asked twiddling his thumbs glancing over at her. Her hand went to her face and she sighed.

"I ran into a Manticore on my travels. Being naive and stupid after a few days of watching it I tried to get some samples. At first it went well and I managed to get quite a lot. That was till I tried to get venom from the stinger," she said and he stared at her floored. How she was here was a miracle.

"Rae…," he started but stopped when she looked at him. Her crystal blue eyes bore into him and he couldn't help but reach out to her and pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"I know it was stupid, but I thought…," she trailed off as he petted her hair.

"It's okay. I would of done the same thing," he said and she chuckled.

"I really doubt that. You are way more clever than me. You'd of known not to mess with it," she said and he shook his head.

"No Rae, you give me too much credit," he said into her hair. She shifted so she could reset her head against his chest and look out at the yard. He kept his arms around her not wanting to let her go. He itched to ask her why she had stopped talking to him, but thought better of it. There must've been a good reason. Hopefully in time she'd tell him, but for now he could just let life happen. There was no reason he couldn't be friends with her. Why he had thought she might want more was still something he asked nightly. He was not good looking in any sense of the word and Rae could have any guy she wanted. Why would she settle for him? No, he knew the day would come that his Rae would start dating and he'd be there to protect her and support her.

The sound of the screen door opening caused them both to pull away quicky and look. Eileen and Albus were standing in the doorway looking at them both.

"Thank you for the lovely meal Eileen. Maybe sometime in the summer months you all can come visit us. I'm sure Rae and Severus would love spending some more time together," Albus said looking down at both of them with a twinkle in his eyes. Rae blushed as she looked out at the yard and Severus just looked uncomfortable. Eileen smiled as she saw their hands. Rae's was on the ground with Severus's lightly covering hers. She wondered if they had even noticed this.

"Rae, are you ready," Albus asked and she nodded standing.

"It was nice seeing you again Severus. I'll see you at school. Mrs. Snape it was a pleasure to meet you and your husband. I hope to see you both again," she said smiling up at SEverus''s mother.

"It was nice meeting you as well darling. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again in the near future," she said looking at her son. He looked at her slightly confused before Rae hugged him. He hugged her back inhaling the lavendar scent again before having to let her go. Him and his mother stood on the porch waving as the Professor and the young witch walked away and disapparted.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So finally the next chapter. This one is a longer one. I couldn't seem to find a good spot to break it in half so i just kept going. Hopefully you all enjoy it. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem to be moving fast, but i do have a plan! It's just taking a minute to get there. Please leave a review or even PM me! It makes my day when you all review, favorite, and/or follow. Thank you all for staying with me and hopefully another chapter will be posted by the end of the week!

Severus stared out at the place she last was not sure what to do. His heart felt heavy, but he was still happy to have seen her.

"Severus, would you mind helping me with the dishes," his mother asked and he nodded following after her. They stood in silence for a while before his mother spoke up.

"She seems like a very sweet girl," she and Severus nodded. He rinsed the dish in his hand before putting it in the drying rack. Turning to grab the next plate he stopped short when his mother wouldn't let it go. Looking up at her he saw her big doe like brown eyes staring directly at him. Confused he stared back at her wondering what was going on.

"Are you two…," she started but Severus looked away knowing what the question would be.

"We are just really good friends," he started taking the plate and watching the water run off of it as he rinsed it.

"You know she seems to like you," his mother said and he looked at her shocked. How did she know?

"What," was all he could say as his mind raced. His mother smirked at him before handing him another plate.

"Why yes, i could say she is quite smitten with you," his mother said as he stared at her. There was no way that was possible. Why would Rae want to be with the likes of him.

"No, she wouldn't want anyone like me," he grumbled looking away. His mother looked at him with sorrow knowing that her son didn't believe her. They continued to wash in silence until all the dishes were done and put away. Severus went up to his room as Eileen went to the living room to sit with her husband.

"So, are they actually together," Tobias asked as she sat down and handed him a beer.

"Not as of yet. But, I believe they will be,' she said looking up the stairs toward their sons room.

"Good. I liked her," was all Tobias said, shocking Eileen.

Rae sat on her bed wishing that the term would start sooner. It's not like it was that far away. Tomorrow everyone would be flooding back into Hogwarts as they arrived but she didn't care about everyone else. There was only one person she cared about seeing. Severus and her had been writing since her visit and it seemed like he was miserable at home. She wished he just come back to Hogwarts early, but she knew his family couldn't afford an early train. Sighing she laid back on her bed staring at the dark blue curtains wishing the day away.

She stood in what could only be described as a manor of somesort. In front of her sat a table full of people. People that she did not recognize. Her eyes flickered around the table until the sound of a door shutting caught her attention and she looked over. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw the new comer and instantly recognized him. He was tall with shoulder length black hair. What skin was visible was pale and sullen looking. His face held a vacant expression as he walked toward the head of the table. His lips pursed till they were almost invisible, his nose was large, off centered, and hooked. His eyes were dark and mysterious. Holding all the secrets of the world and nothing at the same time. He took a seat near the head of the table and looked around. His eyes landed on her and the blank expression turned into one of shock. Sort of like seeing a ghost. She looked at him confused as he opened his mouth and whispered…

"Raefiya…,"

She sat up on her bed in a cold sweat breathing hard. Looking around she saw nothing but her room. Sighing she wiped the sweat from her brow scrambling to get off the bed. She had no idea what that had been about. He had acted as if he had seen a ghost. Did that mean that something indeed would happen to her or Severus. It was either her or him? Neither one of them able to live while the other one did? Groaning she grabbed a bag and threw some materials in it before wandering to the library. Covering herself in an invisibility charm she looked around to see if Madam Pince. Once she was satisfied with the results she hurried into the restricted section and over to the limited section on Seers and visions.

She sat reading for hours not finding anything useful. There was very little information on seer's and what little there was told her nothing that she needed. Could she stop these visions? Could she alter them in any way? Laying her head back against the wall she stared at the ceiling wishing there were answers. How could see make these go away. Before this year the visions hadn't be nearly this bad and when she had them she never really knew anyone in them. But now everything was changing. Pulling her knees to her chest and put her head on them. How was she supposed to get through this year and many more with the constant fear of closing her eyes that she'd see death? Groaning she stood and grabbed the few books she had, putting them up. Hurrying out she stormed off to her room in search of her notes. She had been working on a formula for potions that would allow her to sleep dreamlessly as well as banish the visions. The dreamless part was easy, considering there was already a potion for that. The vision part was another story. She was one of the very few true seers in the wizarding world. Nobody knew about her except for Severus and maybe Emma, and she wanted to keep it that way. She grabbed all of her potion things and hurried to a empty potions room. She set about making vial after vial of sleepless draught so she could test her theories.

Hours passed before she realized and was only aware when someone grabbed her hand. Screaming and jumping Rae looked up at the owner of the hand and saw her uncle staring down at her threw his half moon spectacles. His light blue eyes were filled with worry as he looked at her. She weakly smiled trying to calm her racing heart.

"Uncle you scared the living daylights out of me," she said putting a hand on her heart and leaning over.

"Yes, It seems I have." He said with a light chuckle looking at her work.

"Sleepless draught?" He questioned as he looked over each vile. She nodded not sure what to say. She knew he would not tell her whether he approved or not. He understood the intense need to discover and learn as he had passed it off to her in his own way. He walked over to a cauldron boiling bright purple and looked at it. His brows furrowed as he tried to identify the mixture.

"It's something I have made," Rae finally piped up watching his face. He looked up at her slightly shocked but nodded.

"I should've guessed that your mind would one day lead you to creation," he said and she smiled.

"But, my dear, my next questions is what is this for," he asked and she blushed looking down at her sneakered feet.

"Uncle, please do not worry. I am being careful. I just...I would just rather not talk about it," she said hoping he'd listen. Most of the time he let her be and would not pry, feeling that it would hinder her. He looked up at her furrowing his brow before nodding.

"Alright Rae, but please come talk to me if you ever feel the need," he said walking towards the door. "Also...you missed dinner," he said his long white fingers extending out before snapping. Food appeared at an empty table before he disappeared. Sighing Rae looked at the food before going to work. She had no desire to eat nor the appetite. She crushed ingredients as she waited for the right moment to add them thinking about how this year had been different from others. Severus had stumbled into her life. Over the past four years no one had really bothered her. She was a very solitary person. Emma had been her only real friend and that was mainly because Emma wanted to make it through classes with minimum effort and Rae enabled her. Lily had talked to her a handful of times when they had classes together and the Gryffindor boys had only pestered her when she hung out with Lily. Regulus and Rae had been acquaintances only because of Sirius annoying Rae to date him. Sighing Rae poured her ingredients in and stirred the potion still reminiscing over the past four years.

When she had first arrived at Hogwarts no one knew anything about her and cared nothing about her. Her surname had caused a bit of turmoil with many students and teachers, but they soon got over it when they realized she was going to cause them no harm. Also, being sorted into Ravenclaw had helped with that. Her uncle had made sure to keep some distance between them to ensure no one accused him of favoritism, but Rae didn't really care. She had enjoyed the first year here and had been excited for the road ahead. It wasn't till that summer that the vision started becoming more pronounced. But, they died down once the year had started and occured very rarely. So, now after about three years they were coming back tenfold and causing a disruption. Why now? Was this how it was with other Seerers? What was wrong with her? In moments like this she wished she could talk to her father. But, she knew that was impossible. Uncle Albus would never allow her to go see him. Sighing she continued to stir the potion thinking of how her life could be.

The room she was in door opened suddenly causing her to jump and look toward it. She thought that no one would want to go willingly into a potions room sop who on earth would be coming into a potion classroom during the break? A tall thin boy with dark black hair walked in and looked around followed by two other boys that were shorter in stature but a bit bulkier. The first ones eyes landed on her and he smiled.

"Well well well look who we have here…," his gravelly voice called filling the room with a chill. She watched as he made his way over to her experiments. She started wondering who these boys were and why they would be in here.

"You must be very proud of what you have here," he said looking into the cauldron. She didn't say anything not knowing if she should or not. He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"What happened to ye face? I thought you were supposed to be pretty," one of the other guys gruffed. She glanced at him anger heating her face. Who were these guys coming in just to insult her.

"Shut it Avery," the tall one threw the words out without glancing at him. She glanced at the taller one wondering what was going on.

"So.., you're the one who has been messing with Snape," he stated plainly and matter of factly. She raised her eyebrows not sure what was going on.

"You know that you shouldn't have anything to do with him. Someone like you deserves nothing but the dirt you associate yourself with," he hissed walking closer to her. Super confused now she glanced at the bigger guys as they walked over to her potions. Her heart started racing as she worried what they'd do.

"Are you even listening to me," the tall boy growled. She looked up at him worried. He was glaring down at her just a few feet from her.

"I have no idea what he sees in you, but it be in your best interest to stay away from him. He has a bright future ahead of him and doesn't need you in it," he said as the bigger boys got to close to her experiment.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. It's a new potion that could burn your skin from your bones," she called looking at the two. They instantly jumped back looking at her with a worried expression. The taller one looked at her shocked.

"You created a new potion," he asked a new look coloring his face. She glanced at him wondering what was going on in his head. Reaching out she read his mind

Maybe this is what the little snake sees in her. He might be trying to bring her to our side. It wouldn't be a stretch, her father was the man that started the first revolt and the dark lord is carrying on with this ideology. Maybe she is more like her father then her uncle…

She pulled away from his mind slightly sick. Was this really why SEverus wanted to be her friend? No it couldn't be.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if your goons didn't mess it up," she aggressively started pulling her wand out. Wordless she casted a protective charm on the cauldrons. The boys all flinched not knowing what was about to happen. The taller boy pulled his wand out pointing it at her as she put hers away. Glancing at him she raised her eyebrows daring him to try it.

"What did you just do," he growled anger flaring in his eyes. She rolled hers before taking the sleepless draught off the fire.

"I cast a protective charm on the cauldrons so they couldn't be tampered with," she stated matter of factly. She could feel his gaze boring into her making her feel unease.

"How as a fifth year are you able to do this," he asked and she signed wondering why they were bothering her.

"I am a witch," she stated as if that would explain everything. One of the goons snorted causing the taller one to glare at him.

"Yes, I know that. But fifth years do not know how to do what you are doing," he said and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they are just lazy," she said setting up a cooling station for her potion. He watched her interested in this witch. How had she gone without notice to the dark lord? She would be perfect for his plans.

"Well, I may have misjudged you," he stated trying to recover from his previous comments. He couldn't let Snape bring her into their circle and get all the credit. The boy was on track to become the dark lords favorite and Rodulfus couldn't let that happen. Rae snorted seeing the game he was playing at and glanced at him.

"Trying to recover yourself? What game are you trying to play?" She asked knowing she had the upper hand. They came in here trying to bully her and failed miserably. He smiled weakly trying to charm the young witch.

"You know there are many rumors around Hogwarts and it's hard to determine which are true," he said leaning against the table. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Are you going to eat this," one of the goons called from the other end of the room. The taller boy rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Mulciber, Avery get out," he snarled causing them to jumped and hurry away. Rae didn't care to watch as she went over to her new potions. There were three cauldrons with the light blue liquid. She was at a careful point in the potions creation. Each of the three she was was adding a different ingredient to see the effects. She added Salpeter to one and watched the potion change from a light blue to a dark green shade. The next she added staghorn and watched as the pieces dissolved slowly leaving patches of dark violet colors. She stirred the potion ensuring it was mixed and wrote down her observations. For the last potion she put crushed wartizome into it and stirred three times clockwise then six times counterclockwise. She lowered the heat on all of them and wrote her observations in her journals before putting a protective bubble over all of them. Cleaning up her areas she bottled the last sleeping draught and put the vials within her bag before turning to see the taller boy watching her. His dark eyes looked at her with curiosity and she blushed.

"Why are you still here," she asked grabbing her bag.

"Just trying to understand you," he said standing straight up. She blushed as she made her way to the door. He followed her making her slightly uncomfortable. She didn't know what else to say as she walked toward her dorm. He followed her in silence making it awkward.

"So, how long have you been making your own potions," he asked and she shrugged not even sure herself. She had been trying to make a potion to rid her of her visions for years, but hadn't really wanted to have them completely gone till this year. If this guy knew she had visions what would he do? She knew some of Severus's friends were not the best company, but she wasn't going to be judging him.

"Are you and Severus together," he asked and she stopped staring at his back as he continued to walk. It's not like she hadn't thought of it, hell there had been visions of them together, but...he stopped and looked at her.

"No, we are not," she answered watching as his eyes looked her up and down.

"Hmm...that's a shame," he said causing her confusion.

"Why is that," she questioned.

"He's stuck on that mudblood," he said as if it was common sense. She looked at him confused.

"You really shouldn't use that type of language and she has a name," she said aggravated.

"Oh yes," he said and she started walking towards her dorm. He followed after her walking a safe distance away.

"I believe you two would be good for each other," he said shocking her. She glanced over not sure what was happening here.

"Thanks i guess," she said not entirely sure what to say. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. They walked in silence till they reached her common room.

"Hopefully I will see you around," he said before disappearing. Shaking her head she walked inside not sure what just happened.

That evening she laid in bed unable to sleep. Tossing and turning she groaned before throwing the blankets off of herself. This was the last night being alone in the castle. Everyone was returning tomorrow and there would be no way she'd be able to sleep with the girls gossiping about their holidays. Walking up the stairs she made it to the common room where she grabbed one of her favorite books and curled up in a cozy loveseat by the fire. Opening it she began reading idle paying attention to the words, allowing images to flow through her mind.

The little dragon

Once there was a little red dragon whose scales were as shiny as they could be. Every morning he'd spend hours shining them. He prided himself on how they were the shinnest in all the land. All of the other dragons dulled in comparison to him.

Rae looked over toward the fire and noticed how the flames licked at the wood. She stared feeling her eyes droop and finally shut.

She fell into a strange room. Her body collided roughly into a wooden chair and she looked around. She seemed to be in a kitchen of some sort. Standing she walked around trying to determine where she was. She recognized nothing about the house but did recognize the voices she heard.

"Darling, please. We've only just put Harry down," a familiar woman's voice said. Rae stopped listening to the conversation she was hearing. The food steps approached the kitchen and Rae scurried behind the nearest door. Keeping the door cracked she watched as the footsteps entered the room.

"Love please, I didn't mean it must be something that happens now," a very familiar male voice said. Rae's heart pounded as if it wanted to jump out of her chest. She watched as the tall red haired beauty walked past her hiding spot. Hot on her heels was a taller man. A man that she had become very good friends with this past year. He stood straighter, his skin less shallow, and black hair longer then i had seen it, stopping just above his shoulders. He reached out taking her hand and pulling the woman towards him. She turned putting a hand on his chest lightly and smiled. He used his free hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before kissing her on the lips.

Rae's surroundings disappeared and she was dropped into another area. This room was dark, but warm. Unlike most rooms this one had an inviting aura with it. She stood still not sure what was going on. That was till a flame light up beside her. She watched as it danced around the wick of the candle. Slowly swaying back and forth as if inviting her in. She reached out toward it, fingers inches away from the flame, before everything dissolved and she was dropped into what was her uncles office. Looking around she saw him sitting at his desk looking at something. He didnt seem to even notice that she was there. Walking toward him she heard a knock before her uncle put the item away. He straightened his glasses clearing his throat before commanding the visitor to enter. Rae looked and saw an older Severus walk in.

"You wished to see me headmaster," he asked looking at him slightly confused.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing after the feast," her uncle asked putting his fingers together. Severus sighed before walking over to the chair across from him.

"I should of seen it coming. He is more like his mother every day," Severus said with a slight smile.

"Yes, it seems like that," uncle said watching Severus closely.

"I guess I'll have to come to terms with it. Seeing as I can't shut out my own son," Severus said causing Rae to look at him. He seemed happy. Happier then she had ever seen him. Glancing at his hand she noticed that there was a gold wedding band around his finger. Who was it?

"Yes, Lily wouldn't be to happy if you disowned him," her uncle chuckled weakly. Rae looked between them shocked. Severus married Lily?

"Professor, what is the real reason you called me in here," Severus asked his voice turning cold. Uncle looked at him with his lip twitching.

"Am i that bad at hiding my ulterior motive?" He asked and Severus shrugged. Uncle pulled out the thing he'd been looking at and sighed.

"It's been almost twenty years since…," he started but his voice carried off. Severus looked at the old man with pity. Rae looked at what her uncle was holding and saw a picture of her. It was a picture that had been taken this previous summer when she hadnt know he'd been watching her. She'd been in the garden talking to the gnomes, explaining to them that they couldnt dig up the plants because they were hungry. Instead she showed them what they could eat instead and tried to give them some clothing. She blushed not knowing that he had known she'd been doing this.

"Professor i know its been year, but must you keep looking. She left for a reason, she'll come back when she's ready," Severus said causing uncle to look at him. Sighing uncle rubbed his face and put the picture down.

"She'd be happy knowing you found someone," he uncles voice began to fade as everything dissolved.

Rae came awake suddenly covered in a cold sweat. She looked around not sure where she was. She saw a massive globe, a fireplace, blue and bronze colored curtains as well as towers of books. Sitting up she groaned as her head felt as if it was being spliced open. The world around her spun and she stilled her movements. Gods she hated being a Seerer. Slowly she ascended the stairs to her potion supply and get a few more hours of sleep.

The next day came sooner than she hoped and was rudely awoken by Emma jumping on her bed.

"Wake up sleepy head!" She cried causing Rae to bolt up. She looked around furiously before glaring at Emma, who proceeded to giggle and jump of the bed.

"Come on, you're gonna miss the feast," she called and Rae gruingly tumbled toward the bathroom to become presentable. Other than her bloodshot eyes and bags under her eyes no one would know anything had happen...well, aside from the giant scar. Rae put just enough makeup to cover the bags but did nothing to hide the scar. There was no point, everyone would eventually see it. She was just happy she had told Emma over the break.

"It actually doesn't look that bad. It gives you more of a rugged look," she rambled as they descended into the Great Hall. The castle was a buzz as everyone came back from break, gossiping about what they had done. Those that glanced their way did a double take when they saw her face and did nothing to hide their whispering.

"Oh my god!"

"Merlin's beard!"

"Have you seen the Ravenclaw with the ugly scar,"

Rae sighed knowing that she'd be the talk of Hogwarts for a while. Giving no care she walked with Emma to the Ravenclaw table and took her seat as her uncle called for everyone to be quiet.

"Another break has passed, putting us that much closer to the end of the year. Buckle down and keep focused on your studies as the end of year exams will be tough. Let the feast begin," he called waving his hands and food appeared. Rae grabbed some chicken and potatoes as Emma started.

"Oh winter break was fabulous, My family and I went to Paris for a while, which was beautiful. Makes me wonder why they didn't send me to Beauxton," she rambled. Rae paid idly attention as she waited for the pudding course to arrive and she could sneak away. Her potions needed tending to and she didn't want Emma asking questions. Rae nodded and smiled at Emma's stories even though she didn't really hear the. The pudding course arrived and Rae stood.

"If you will excuse me, there is something I must attend to. Emma we'll continue this back in the dorm room," she asked knowing her friend would be slightly hurt, but not enough to throw a fit.

"Of course," she said as Rae walked away. She walked out and down the stairs towards the dungeons. Glancing around she made sure she was followed before entering the room. There was a slight chill to the room causing her to look around. She spotted one of the ghost floating around the room and hurried over to her potions. She looked at the first and was dissatisfied with itm believing it needed more time. Leaving it alone she looked at the other too and sighed at the results. They all seemed like they were failing, but she decided to leave them alone till tomorrow. Ensuring her charms were good she left the room ensuring the protective charm on the door would hold.

"What do we have here," a cool male voice said. Rae jumped turning around quickly to see Severus leaning against the stone. She smiled feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

"Nothing," she said not sure what to tell him. He raised his eyebrow before shaking his head with a light smile.

"Rae, you are an awful liar," he said causing her to blush. She didn't justify him with a response as she turned and walked toward her common room.

"Hey, wait up," he called pushing himself off the wall. She slowed looking over her shoulder at him. He pushed his hair out of his face as he approached her.

"How was the rest of your break," he asked looking into her eyes. She shrugged and continued walking.

"Honestly, it was lame. How about yours," she asked and he shrugged.

"About the same," he said glancing at her. He noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and he wanted to ask her about it, but just didnt know how to. She slowed her pace looking up at him. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him.

"Is there something on your mind," she asked as if she read his mind. He looked at her and then his hands before just asking.

"I was wondering if everything was okay?" He asked and she sighed.

"Sort of. I had another vision last night…," she said rubbing her neck. He looked down at her concerned written on his face.

"It wasn't too bad, just confusing," she said.

"Elaborate?" He asked confused himself stopping. She stopped and looked at him sheepishly before looking around and taking his hand. She pulled him into an empty corridor and turned to him.

"Well, for this one to come true my other ones have to not. I am not entirely sure as to how visions work and what makes them come true or not," she said quietly, embarrassed that there was something she did not know.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure we can figure it out," he said tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him a smile spreading across her face. Severus was wanting to help her.

"So, we can figure it out?" She asked causing him to roll his eyes.

"Professor Slughorn did say we should get together and try some research together," he said daring to take another step towards her. She didn't move or flitch as he did. He leaned down slightly and she smelled the familiar scent of potion ingredients and parchment.

"That is correct," she said not sure what else to say. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. They stood close to each other inches away with Rae craning her neck to look up at him as he bent down slightly to look at her. She felt lost in his cool dark eyes just as he was hypnotized by her crystal blue ones. Demons be gone but he couldn't help the feelings he felt when she was near. And he did say he was just going to let life happen did he not? She stared at him not being able to think properly. Her she was in an empty corridor with him basically pushed against the wall, and the only contact they had was there hands. It wasn't till that moment that Rae realized she hasn't let go of his hand. Why hadn't she? This was unlike her. Why was it when this boy showed up she couldn't seem to think straight. He leaned closer to her his eyes never leaving hers. Her heart raced widely, her being unable to control it. He used his free hand to cup her cheek, sending tingles throughout her skin. She closed her eyes briefly savoring the moment. His lips brushed against hers and she started to reach up toward him when everything turned south.

"Oh look who it is! Sniverlus and Scarface," Sirius Black's face rang from the other end of the corridor. Severus pulled away from her instantly pushing her behind him.

"What do you want Black," he hissed his voice like ice.

"Oh you know. What everyone wants. You to be gone," he snarky slaughtered over with James in tow.

"I don't know Sirius. Seems like we should teach him a lesson first. You know, messing around with Scar Face here, taking away your girl and everything," James said causing Sirius to bark with laughter.

"My girl? Plllleassee!!!! Have you seen the state of her. I wouldn't touch her with a 10-ft barge pole. Not only that but haven't you heard the news?" Sirius asked skipping around like he had the best news in the world.

"What news?" James asked leaning against the stone wall.

"Little Scar Face here has been keeping a secret from all of us," Sirius said causing Raes heart to stop. What on earth was he talking about.

"Why don't you both just shut your mouths and leave us alone," Severus commanded anger coloring his voice.

"Oh and what are you going to do Sniverlus? Hex us? You know that's grounds for disenrollment," James taunted.

"Come on Rae, we don't have to stand here," Severus said turning towards Rae. She looked up at him half wanting to go and half frightened by what the other boys knew. He saw the panic in her face and hated that he could do nothing about it.

"We know all about your secret Scarface. How you disappear for days and then also why your eyes are always so red. At first I thought it was from being around Sniverlus but then i started piecing it together. You know, most people would of just let others know about it. I mean it's not really a common talent. But, you, you are different. With your crystal blue eyes and the way you seem to sweet talk your way out of any situation," Sirius went on causing Rae to become confused. She didn't sweet talk her way out of anything. Severus tried to turn her but she was intrigued by what Sirius had to say. What did he think he knew?

"What do you think you know," Rae asked looking over at Sirius. He grinned a toothy grin before skipping over to her.

"We know that you are a Seer," he said and she felt her stomach drop but didn't show it. So what that they knew. It wasn't illegal that I was and not like many people would believe these two dipshits.

"That's the big secret? That's what you think is so important and juicy?" She laughed turning away.

"Do not laugh at me you filthy whore!" He screamed firing a curse at her. Severus instantly blocked it seeing red.

"You will never call her that again," he said softly, controlled. Rae glanced at him worried what he might do to them.

"Severus, they aren't worth it," she said pulling his arm. He was seething but allowed her to pull him away. They walked away in silence until they reached the Ravenclaw dormitory. Rae turned toward him with a weak smile. He ran his fingers through his hair annoyed that he hadnt done anything to protect her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. They mean nothing to me. If you had hexed them then you'd have detention," she said quietly. He glanced at her and sighed.

"I know, but still. What they called you was totally inappropriate. You have done nothing but be nice to them and this is how they treat you?" He stated in a question. Rae shrugged not letting it bother her.

'It really doesn't matter what they say or think. I don't care and neither should you," she said causing him to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said standing on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek before disappearing into the common room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another chapter! In the same week?! This hasnt happened in a while! But currently I am on a roll and have been procrastinating on my school things. I'm super excited for these next few chapters and I think you all will like them. As always thank you all for sticking with me. I know it seems like this story is going super slow, but i feel that it is necessary for what is going to happen later. Please leave a review, follow, or even PM me. :)

Severus placed his hand on his cheek where her lips had touched him staring at the door as she vanished. He wasn't sure what had came over him, but the results were beneficial. Turning he headed down to the dungeons his mind focused on the honey blonde blue eyed wonder that had changed his life. He muttered the password without registering it and had taken two steps before he was abrutely grabbed by both arms and carried to the dark leather sofas. Severus looked at his captures and groaned. Avery and Mulciber were grinning like morons before tossing him on the sofa. Sitting up Severus looked at the other guys already sitting and rolled his eyes.

"What on earth is the meaning of this," he asked glaring at Lucius and then to Rodolphus. They both grinned leaning back in their seats.

"Come off it now Severus. We saw you slithering your way after a certain young beauty," Lucius said coily. Rolling his eyes Severus crossed his arms not caring about what they thought.

"Yeah so, we are just friends," he gruffed his mind slipping back to her kiss. He felt his cheek tingle but reframed from touching it. If they knew what had happened they'd all think more of it.

"Oh, yes it looks like y'all are just friends," Avery laughed causing Severus to glare at him. He did not care for the horrible man, but being friends with Lucius and Rodolphus meant being friends with them.

"Yes, yes that's fine and dandy. What I'm more concerned with is why you did not come to the ball," Lucius asked calmly. Damn Malfoys and their demeanor.

"Ah yes, the ball that you so kindly forgot to mention till just now," he said coolly. Lucius did have a way of forgetting certain things.

"Oh did I? Hmph, well next time I will ensure not to," he said smirking at him. Severus knew the game he was playing. Lucius had everything that any wizard could want. Money, status, women, looks. Lucius was also aware that Severus had none of these and dangled it in front of him like some sick joke. Severus hated playing these games, but knew that in order to survive he needed to.

"Now, the dark lord has taken a fancy to your new friend," Lucius said causing Severus to stare at him shocked.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well, he obviously knows her bloodline, and he has learned that she is talented in potion making," he said causing Severus to be confused. How on earth did he figure this out?

"He wants you to get close to her and bring her into our circle. He believes that she may share some ideology with her father that could be of use to us," he said. Severus nodded not sure what to do. As far as he was aware Rae had nothing to do with her father. Other then the mere fact that she resembled Grindelwald, she could've passed for Dumbledore's daughter.

"Good, now we must all be getting off to bed. Wouldn't want to miss our first day back," he said sweetly before leaving everyone

The next morning Severus was sitting in the Great Hall eating when his schedule was thrusted into his face. Not caring about whoever gave it to him he looked at it, memorizing it.

M:

Double Herbology

Transfiguration

Lunch

Charms

History of Magic

Study

T:

DADA

Astronomy

Divination

Lunch

Double potions

Study

W:

Study of Ancient Runes

Double Transfiguration

Lunch

History of Magic

Charms

Study

T

Double potions

Divination

Lunch

Double Herbology

Study

F

Astronomy

Double Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

Double Study of Ancient runes

Study

Pushing the paper into his bag he continued eating wondering how this half of the year would be. They alloted a study period every day so that must mean the workload was going to be intense. He wondered how Rae and Lily's schedule looked. Knowing how the last few years had gone he'd have many classes with Lily, seeing as they always put gryffindor and slytherins together. Rae, unfortunately would be stuck with the hufflepuffs. Maybe that was how their house was winning the cup. Being paired with those dimwits anyone could obtain a ton of points.

"So, how's you schedule looking," Lucius asked and Severus shrugged. Being the older one he should know how fifth year was.

"Ah, yes, you won't have much time to do anything. Kiss Hogsmeade goodbye," he said sipping on his tea. Severus looked across the table toward the Gryffindor table and spotted Lily with her friends. She was smiling that dazzling smile as she compared her schedule to others. He red hair was cascading down around her today in perfect curls. Potter plopped himself beside her, snatching the schedule away. She glared at him trying to get it back. Severus rolled his eyes as he watched the encounter. His eyes landed on the Ravenclaw table where he saw Rae just arriving looking a little less for wear. Her honey blonde hair was thrown up into a hasty bun with parts of it falling out around her face. Her usual pressed and very put together robes looked as if she had slept in them. She grabbed the cup in front of her and quickly looked around her immediate area to ensure no one saw her pour a vial into her drink. He watched as a small puff cloud evaporated as quickly as it formed and Rae drank her concoction. Confused he wondered what she had poured into it and why she even needed it.

"Severus you coming?" Rodolphus asked watching him intently. Severus stood grabbing his bag and followed after him toward their first class.

Rae sat in the library after dinner trying to get a head start on her Transfiguration homework. This time of the year they were working on inanimatus conjuration and so far she hated it. She had been decent at transfiguration before, but now she was just plain awful at it. It was a wonder she had managed to stay afloat in the class for as long as she had. Rubbing her face she opened her text again hoping to find something of use. It was only the first day of the term and she was already exhausted. Could of been due to the fact that she had tossed and turned all night. Her draught was not helping her and she wondered if there was a way for the body to build a tolerance. It seemed very likely, but not something she wanted to deal with just yet. Staring at the page the words started to flow together as her mind became very foggy. She dropped her head onto the book with a groan. Maybe just five minutes of rest would do her good.

Suddenly a snarl sounded and she saw the glising teeth as something reached out to bite her. Claws stuck at her and she saw the hollow eyes filled with anger.

Gasping she came awake looking around terrified. Her heart was racing as she took in her surroundings. She was in the dimly lit library surrounded by books. Rubbing her face she pulled her essay off of her cheek and wiped the drool away. Dazed she looked down at her essay. Not understanding what she was even reading she packed up her things and swung her bag over her shoulder as she walked toward the exit.

"Rae!" A voice called out to her. Turning Rae looked toward the source and saw Severus. He was sitting at a booth with Lily. Both of them were surrounded by books and looked to be in the zone. Pulling her strap more onto her shoulder she walked over to them still in a haze. Severus smiled as she walked over while Lily continued to be immersed in her book.

"Hey," Rae said softly sitting next to Severus. Lily waved without looking out and Rae slightly smiled knowing just how it was when you got in the zone. She glanced over at Severus and saw him staring at her confused.

"What," she asked cocking her head to the side. She hadn't really seen him much of today and figured that was because of their busy schedules. Instead of answering he reached out and cupped her face. Shocked Rae sat there frozen as he rubbed his thumb against her left cheek. He seemed very focused in what he was doing and Rae wondered what was going on. It wasn't like when he cupped her face last night. Lily seemed to notice the difference and looked up. Rae couldn't see her face but heard her chuckle.

"Severus, you are gonna need some of this," Lily said digging into her bag for something. Rae strained her eyes to see what it was and identified the small green vial ink remover. Instantly she felt her face heat up and groaned. Fantastic, just what she needed. Severus nodded grabbing a handkerchief and putting the liquid on it.

"How'd you get ink on your face," Lily asked intrigued. Rae sighed looking down at the table as Severus gently wiped her face.

"It might have something to do with falling asleep on an essay," she mumbled and felt Severus's handshake as he chuckled. He leaned in close to her face, close enough for her to feel his hot breath.

"I can make out some of the words," he whispered filling her nostrils with the delicious smell of peppermint. He lightly grabbed her chin, turning her face to look at him. He studied the left side intently tilting her chin up slightly to ensure he got everything. He wiped again, accidently hitting her scar and causing her to push away from him as tears filled her eyes. It had been about two weeks since the injury and while it was healed it was still slightly tender. Severus froze, shocked at what had just happened. Rae held her face in her hands hoping the pain would go away. Her uncle had warned her that there might be some pain for many months, considering the little research done on manticores.

"Rae, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to. Are you okay," he asked gently. Rae nodded slowly pulling her face out of her hands. She looked at Lily, who was staring at her.

"Oh Rae! You are bleeding," she gasped causing Rae to glance at her hands. Sure enough a few drops were smeared against her hands. Severus instantly grabbed her face, gently making her look at him. His eyes glanced over her face quickly determination set within his dark eyes. He turned searching his bag for something. Rae watched not sure what to do. He pulled out a small tin opening it quicky before turning back to her. He put some darkish substance on his hand before lightly applying it to her face. Jumping she felt the instant cooling sensation before anything. She watched his face as he continued to apply it, wondering what he was thinking. Yes, she could easily figure it out, but she felt that it was invading his privacy. He finished applying his eyes flickering to hers. He smiled slightly before looking away to put his ointment away.

"I'm sorry Rae, i didn't mean to hit it," he said softly. Rae shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I was actually just heading out. Thanks for getting the ink off and the ointment," she said grabbing her bag and standing. Severus reached out, grabbing her wrist as she turned. Stopping she looked back at his hand then at his face. He smiled gently before letting it go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he stated/asked. Rae nodded with a weak smile before walking off. Severus watched after her, enjoying the gentle sway of her hips. Lily watched her longtime friend and instantly felt a twig of jealousy. Was she losing him to the Ravenclaw?

Once again Rae did not sleep well. The bags under her eyes proof of that. Groaning she splashed water cold water onto her face before getting ready for the day.

She sat in double potions stirring her strengthening solution. Shocking enough that they were brewing it now, but it wasn't like Rae hadn't brewed it before. Her uncle ensured that she was already well versed in such potions so she could make them if needed. Especially since he was now allowing her to adventure on her own. She idly looked ahead not paying attention to what was going on. So much so, she missed Professor Slughorn walking by. He looked at her potion, please with what he saw, and looked at her. Upon noticing her zoned out he raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Grindelwald, if you'd care to join us back in the classroom," he started scaring her. She flinched, pushing away from the table, causing her and her table mates potions to wobble and crash down onto the table. She watched in horror as the two incomplete potions mixed. Without thinking she pushed her mate away, putting herself in direct line of the potions as they bubbled and exploded. Rae fell to the ground, blacking out. Professor Slughorn stumbled back, having stood far back enough to not get the full force of it. Shocked he stared at the young Ravenclaw on the ground and the Hufflepuff a few feet away from her. The potion was still bubbling, now a sickly orange color. He waved his wand cleaning the spillage up before dismissing his class. He glanced at the Hufflepuff not able to recall her name as he waved his wand.

"Please follow me," he said as he levitated Ms. Grindelwald toward the hospital wing.

Severus sat at dinner idly eating the pot roast in front of him. His day had ended early, with double potions being canceled. No one was sure why it was, but didn't question it. He hadn't been too excited for the class, considering that they were just brewing a strengthening solution. In his opinion it was a very easy potion, one he could do with his eyes shut.

"Hey, did you ever figure out why we didn't have potions today," Avery asked as he sat down. Severus shrugged not wanting to justify him with words. Surely Hogwarts would of been a buzz with a reason by now.

"Y'all didn't hear? Apparently there was an accident during the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff period this morning. Sent two people to the hospital wing," Mucilber said through a mouthful of food. Severus sat up, intrigued by what was said. He hadn't heard about that and wasn't sure he could trust the oaf. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table he couldn't find Rae. It was normal for her to come late to dinner, usually having practice right after school. His stomach did a few flips as he started thinking about the worst possible outcome. How could there of been an accident? The potion was simple and Rae was excellent at potions.

"I heard the Hufflepuffs earlier, apparently two potions got mixed and created a volatile solution," Rodolphus said. Thinking back to it Severus did remember hearing something during divination, but had just assumed that it was one of the younger classes in Charms. Things always were going up in that class. Especially with hot head young ones.

"Dang, did you hear who got sent to the hospital wing," Avery asked.

"A hufflepuff got sent just to be checked over but was sent away after a quick look over. Apparently a Ravenclaw was brought unconscious. No one has said a name. My money is on that Emma girl. Damn is she hot, but she is dumb. A miracle on how she got into that house," Rodolphus said. As if on cue Emma walked in over to her table. They all started shocked. The girl looked unharmed as she sat down at the table.

"You know who I haven't seen since breakfast?" Mucilber said causing everyone to look at him. "Severus's girl, the one with the scar. What's her name…," he trailed off and Severus felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah, but she's apparently a potions genius. One to rival Severus here," Rodolphus said, but Severus wasn't paying attention. He gather his things and left instantly heading towards the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was tending to someone and noticed him instantly.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, I was wondering when you'd make your way up here," she said pulling her station away from the girl sitting on the bed. The girl looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Severus," Rae said horsley. He hurried over to her, looking her over. Her face was covered in blisters, as well as her neck. She also had bruises forming on what skin was visible. He stared not sure what to say. She looked down at her hands, embarrassed.

"You didn't have to come," she said slightly aggravated. If he was just going to stare then he could just leave. She didn't need him judging her. He shook his head and reached out, taking her hand without thinking.

"Rae, are you okay?" He asked softly. She looked up at him shocked. His dark eyes were filled with concern as he stared at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Madame Pomfrey said it just looks really bad right now. I should be good to go to class tomorrow, but she's keeping me overnight," Rae said rubbing her thumb against his hand. He sighed, happy to know she was okay.

"What happened," he asked and she blushed looking down at the bed. Her free hand fidgeted with the blanket before she spoke.

"I wasn't paying attention and Professor Slughorn came by. He said something, startling me. Me being the clumsy oaf I am jumped, spilling mine and my table mates potion. Since mine was close to being done and hers was not, they mixed forming some other thing and exploded," she mumbled and Severus stared at her shocked. That still didn't explain how she was here and the Hufflepuff was not.

"But...how…," he started and she sighed.

"Me being stupid i pushed the other person outta the way, putting myself closer to the explosion. Madame Pomfrey is surprised that I didn't get more injured, but oh well," she said and he chuckled. She glanced up at him, slightly aggravated that he was laughing. She yanked her hand away crossing her arms.

"Severus Snape if I wanted to be laughed at I'd of just went to dinner," she snarled and he shook his head.

"Oh come one Rae, you know I don't mean it. Plus, you got to admit, it is slightly funny. This happening to you, out of all the people in the world," he said and she glared at him, but was no longer aggravated.

"I guess so," she grumbled looking up at him. He stared down at her slightly smiling. She was entranced by it. Severus hardly smiled and when he did it sent butterflies to her stomach. She stared at him as he stared at her in comfortable silence till they were interrupted by professor Slughorn entering.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, I see you have located Ms. Grindelwald," he stated and Severus looked at him.

"Yes sir, it wasn't hard. Most of the school is discussing what happened," he said sneaking a peak at Rae. The color drained from her face and all she wanted to do was hide.

"Yes, I'm sure they are. But if you'd excuse us there are some matters at hand I'd like to discuss with Ms. Grindelwald privately," he said and Severus nodded grabbing his bag.

"I'll come back later," he said and before Rae could say anything he disappeared.

Later that evening Severus wandered back into the hospital wing only to find Rae already asleep. Looking at her he smiled lightly putting a hand on her head, pushing some hair out of her face. He couldn't describe the feeling he got while he was around her but just knew he craved it. With Lily he felt like he couldn't breathe without her, which was the exact opposite of how Rae was. Being with her made him feel at ease. He knew he could live without her, but did he want to? Sighing he turned, leaving the Ravenclaw to her dreams. Why he was thinking about this was questionable. He didn't need to worry about these types of things right now.

He made his way to the library and joined Lily.

"How is she," Lily asked looking up from her textbook.

"She's asleep now, but is doing well," he said pulling out his homework. Lily nodded going back to her work. She liked that Severus had a friend outside of his normal crowd. They all were a bit on the dark side, but maybe he was finally turning away from them. She watched as he opened up his potions textbook and started reading. Smiling she went back to her transfiguration homework, wondering what the future could hold for them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey y'all! I want to thank you all for reviewing and favoriting. It really makes my day seeing all the positive comments and really inspires me. Special shout out to Chelsea Always, FelixFelicisWriter, you two have been with me from the beginning, Qunnmarie; all the reviews you posted really helped me stay positive and keep writing, and 1086letsgo; you've joined my contast review group and i always love seeing what you have to say! All the reviews posted really help me keep going. This chapter is a bit intense and sets the stage for what I have planned for this story. I hope you all like it :)

Over the next month Rae spend her time outside of school studying, working on her potions, practicing quidditch, and detention. Professor Slughorn had given her two months worth of detention for the accident. He felt that it would teach her not to zone out in class. She felt that it was stupid and unfair. But, instead of arguing with the stubborn man she accepted it. He had also taken 50 points from Ravenclaw for her almost injuring the Hufflepuff. Rubbing her face she rolled her sleeves up before diving back into the cauldron she was scrubbing for Professor Slughorn. He was sitting at his desk grading essays from the third years. They did their work in complete silence having developed a healthy respect for the quietness. Rae dripped the sponge into the soapy water hissing in pain as one of the many scraps she had opened. Pulling her hand away she looked at it watching as blood started to pool. Professor Slughorn glanced up hearing the noise. He saw her looking at her hand and saw the red liquid pooling up. Sighing he waved his wand, scaring the poor girl as the blood disappeared.

"I'd say that's enough for tonight," he said as he walked to his private store grabbing a healing salve. Handing it to her he watched as she put it on.

"You are tending to those," he asked skeptical.

"Yes sir," she said quietly standing. He nodded looking at his desk.

"Same time tomorrow Ms. Grindelwald," he informed her walking back to his desk. She didn't respond, instead she grabbed her bag and robes walking out. As she made her way to her dorm she looked down at her arms sighing at the sight. The bruises had turned from the dark bluish black to a greenish yellow. There were scrapes littering her arms that continuously opened at inconvenient times. She put ointment on them, but it vaguely helped. Groaning she rubbed her face, making a detour to her potion room. Ensuring no one saw her walking in she slipped in and walked over to the three cauldrons. Peering in she was pleased with what she saw. They were coming along nicely. In about a week or so they'd be ready. She added a few stirs to each before pulling her books out and annotating her observations. As she finished she heard a feminine giggle before the door suddenly opened. Glancing at the noise she saw a tall older Slytherin pulling a willing girl into the room. The door instantly shut and he pushed the girl up against it before roughly kissing her neck. She sighed lustfully throwing her head back. Rae sat absolutely still not sure what to do. She tried not to watch, but was curious. In her time here she had never had a boyfriend. No one really talked to her and the guys who did talked to her never wanted more then one thing. Well, all of them but Severus. Peeking over at them she realized who they were and instantly blushing looking down at her notes trying to remain invisible. It happened to be some of Severus's friends, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. This was absolutely fantastic. Not only was she stuck in an awkward position with them, but she was also about to be caught brewing without a teachers permission. The other group of Slytherins that had stumbled in the first day of brewing did not know that she was creating a new potion, nor were they smart enough to recognize it. But, these two were plenty smart to put two and two together. Her mind raced with different outcomes as Narcissa opened her eyes, seeing her for the first time. She gasped grabbing onto Lucius's biceps.

"What is it babe," he mumbled running his hand along her waist as he kissed her neck. She whispered something causing him to look over his shoulder toward Rae. She continued looking at her notes, trying not to think of how this could play out.

"Well…," Lucius said putting Narcissa down and straightening his robes before turning around. Rae sighed not sure what to say.

"What are you doing in an potion room," he asked taking a few steps over to her.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I am already aware of what you are up to," Rae said glancing at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, shocked at her nerve. Narcissa inhaled sharply glaring at the younger girl.

"Cissy why don't you go back to the common room. I'll meet you there," Lucius softly commanded. Narcissa not wanting to anger him, turned and left, leaving Rae with the older boy. He walked over to her looking around. His cool grey eyes fell upon her potions and he smiled his snakely smile.

"What do we have here," he asked walking over toward them. Rae watched with panic stricken eyes wondering what to say. He looked in the first one slightly confused. He never had seen a potion like these. Glancing up at her he saw the panic look and reached out to her mind. What was usually a simple task for him proved to be the opposite. Her mind was a fortress. She guarded it well and once she felt him trying to enter her panic look melted away, replaced with one of anger.

"You know you could just ask the question you are seeking to answer," she snarled as his lips pulled back into a smirk.

"But, where my dear, is the fun in that," he asked mentally noting that she not only kept him out but was able to know he tried. She continued to glare at him as he looked at the potions.

"What are you creating," he whispered, finally allowing his curiosity to take over.

"That is none of you concern. Now, if you'd please be so kind as to leave," she snarled. Lucius looked at the little Ravenclaw curiously. She had potential to be useful, but he didn't know what the price would be. The way things were playing out now, he was sitting pretty in the Dark Lords inner circle. With her joining that could upset the balance. Especially if her and Severus were to marry. The Dark Lord had taken a liking to her, especially after Rodolphus informed him of her potion abilities. His Lord already had tabs on her, wanting to know the enemies daughter. But, his tabs had fallen short on her abilities.

"Are you death, leave," she commanded, shocking Lucius.

"Raefiya, if you ever want to discuss potions or creating anything, please seek me out. I know many people that could help you, especially later in life," he said before disappearing.

Rae groaned dropping her head into her hands. How did Lucius know legilimency. The next question she had was how good was her? Of course he couldn't read her mind, but she had been a natural legilimens since she was born. Her father was the best in the world, for now that was. She hoped to surpass him one day. Sighing she put her books away before leaving.

Rae spent the rest of the week in between studying, practicing, detention, and perfecting her potion. The visions were still occurring, but she was managing to block them out with a combination of potions. It was saturday and most of the castle was gone to Hogsmeade. She on the other had was in her potions room preparing to bottle and test her mixture. She stood in a pair of jeans and light sweater. For being early march it was still cold. She rolled her sleeves up and grabbed a few vials to ladle the potions into. She labeled each before taking it to the testing area. She set three vials, each with one of the potions in it. Setting to it she ensured her notes were ready as she started the test. The first was pouring each onto a piece of stone. If she had done a decent job then it wouldn't burn through any of the objects she was about to test on. She poured a drop from the first vial onto it and watched. Nothing happened. Annotating it in her notes she moved on to the others. She repeated this process on a variety of objects before she was satisfied with the results. She looked at the first vial wondering what the effects would be. She wanted to test it, but at the same time was concerned for the results. Sighing she placed the vials into her spare bag before cleaning up and going to the library.

Once there she found a quiet nook and started doing homework. She spent hours in her nook, forgetting about everything but what she had in front of her. Everything was quiet up until students started arriving back in the castle. She glanced up a few times to see the gryffindor boys stumbling in. More like being dragged in my Remus Lupin. Rae had no real problem with him, but never sought him out. His group of friends had been fine up until this year. She hadn't known what got into them, but they had turned into some of the worst people she knew. Sighing she packed up her things not wanting them to find her. She hurried out of the library and down the stairs. As she made her way across to the stairs leading to the ravenclaw tower when she was stopped.

"Rae!" Severus's voice called. She stopped turning to see him. He was hurrying across toward her. He was bundled up and had snow on his overcoat. She smiled lightly walking over to him.

"Hey," she said as he stopped catching his breath. He smiled taking a deep breath.

"Your uncle wants to see you," he said slightly out of breath. Her smile falter as the words registered. No hi, how are you, nice to see you. Just, your uncle wants to see you. She nodded walking toward his office. Severus turned and walked with him, confusing her.

"How are you," he asked and she shrugged.

"I'm well. How about you," she asked and he shrugged.

"Same as always. Busy with all the work we have. Lily and I have been working on it all together to reduce the workload," he said and she smiled.

"How is Lily? I feel like i haven't seen her in awhile," she said wondering what the relationship between the two of them. She had noticed that he didn't hang out as much with the Slytherin group, which was good. She knew that being around them could lead to Severus going down a dark path, but she couldn't do anything about that. It had to be his choice and his alone.

"She's doing well. The Gryffindors are giving her grief for hanging out with me, but she tells me it's nothing she can't deal with," he said while Rae nodded.

"How about Emma," he asked and she shrugged. She had not really talked to anyone over the past month. Most of the Ravenclaws put distance between her and them. They could sense something was off, but no one wanted anything to do with it.

"I'm not sure. I've been so focused these last few weeks that we haven't really talked," she said rubbing the back of her neck. Severus glanced over at her noticing the dark bags under her eyes for the first time. He wondered why he never saw them before but before he had a chance to ask they disappeared. Blinking rapidly he looked again to see that her skin actually seemed healthy and that there was no change from winter break. Confused he started to ask, but they were already at the statue.

"Thanks for walking me," she said with a smile and jumping on the stairs. He waved still confused.

Rae rubbed her face feeling dirty. She hadnt meant to read Severus's mind, but it had just happened. She was exhausted and was loosing what grip she had. Knocking on the door she went in and saw her uncle sitting at his desk.

"Good afternoon dear," he said glancing up from his work. She smiled, leaving the charm she had cast on herself. She did not want her uncle to worry unnecessarily about her.

"Good afternoon uncle," she said plopping down into a sofa near the window. He watched her noticing the charm, but saying nothing. She was hiding something. If she was anything like her father, which she was, then she'd tell him in time. Trying to pry it out of her would not do him any good. In fact it'd shut her down even more. Everyday she became more and more like her father, so much so that he worried that she'd start to take on his ideology as well.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why i wanted to see you," he asked putting his fingers together.

"Of course, but I'm sure you are about to tell me," she said matter of factly. Albus smiled as he looked over at her. She had her honey blonde hair up in a messy bun today with jeans and a sweater on. Curious as to why she looked as if she had been studying all day. With it being a Hogsmeade weekend he had expected her to be out all day. When he had past Mr. Snape in the corridors he had been a little surprised not to find them together.

"Well, i believe it is time to continue our lessons," he stated catching her attention. She looked over at him shocked.

"What…," was all she got out propping herself on her elbows. He smiled standing slowly.

"Yes, i feel that there are some things you need to be prepared for," he said confusing her. He wasn't sure how to explain himself to her but he knew that dark times were ahead and that she would need every ability he could give her.

"Uncle you are worrying me, but I'm sure you are right. I am eager to learn anything you are willing to teach me," she said continuing to shocking him. She was always willing to learn.

"We will begin tomorrow evening, after dinner," he said and she hissed becoming very interested in her nails. Albus looked at her waiting for a response.

"I...I have detention with Professor Slughorn during that time," she whispered shocking him. In all her time she hadn't gotten detention. He remember the conversation with Horrace about the accident but he didn't believe that he was going to give the poor girl detention. Surely there were other students that did far worse things that Horace swept under the rug.

"I will talk with him…," he started and she quickly looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Please no, I don't want him or anyone else thinking you are giving me special treatment," she said causing him to sigh. This girl was stubborn. He nodded not sure what to say.

"I only have a week left anyway. We can meet up after my detention," she said quickly still wanting to learn. Smiling Albus nodded not wanting to deny her. Quickly she stood hugging him and leaving. He looked at where she had been slightly worried. What was going on that she felt the need to hide it?

There first lesson was a long tiring one. Albus had decided to teach Rae elemental magic. She was already far above a seventh year. But she wasn't an ordinary witch. He believed that either way she would learn everything she could, whether it was for the greater good or not that would be her decision. He felt that by teaching her himself would be beneficial to her. He wouldn't be around forever and someone needed to have the ability to take his place.

"That's enough for tonight," he said walking over to his desk, transfiguring his office back. Rae sighed nodding. He glanced over at her seeing just how exhausted she was. Reaching into his desk he pulled a vial out and tossed it to her.

"Take this, it'll help," he said. She looked at it before opening and smelling it.

"Strengthening solution," she mumbled before downing it. He nodded watching her. She set the empty vial on a table before grabbing her bag and exiting. He relaxed into his chair wondering how quickly she'd catch onto this magic. She was already far above him when he first tried this magic. Pinching his temples he tried not to think of what that just might mean.

Rae flopped into her bed completely exhausted. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was gone.

She appeared in a darkly lit mansion. Looking around she saw an older gentleman and lady sitting by a fire smiling and laughing with a handsome young man. They all seemed to be enjoying their tea, having not a care in the world. Confused Rae looked around taking in her surroundings. Everything in the sitting room screamed of old wealth. Curling her lip Rae tried to walk out. She wanted nothing to do with these people. She reached the doorway only to discover she couldn't leave. Groaning she turned toward the snotty family, wondering what was about to happen. The scene continued to play out and she wanted to claw out her eyes. Never had her visions been so...repulsively nice. They all laughed about something and then young man said something that Rae actually heard.

"I don't know what's funnier that she thought i could every love her or that a baby would actually keep me," he said and his father chuckled.

"You know that family is not right in the head. We are just glad you got out of there before any lasting damage took hold," the older gentlemen grumbled as his wife poured him more tea.

"Oh yes, how old would the 'child' have been now," she asked glancing up at her son. Rae stared at them flabbergasted.

The door opened with a crash causing everyone to jump. Looking around Rae saw no one as the curtains blowed from the harsh winds.

"Stupid housekeeper, always coming in going with no sense of time," the older gentlemen grumbled standing. He walked easier to the door, past Rae without even noticing her. He shut the door and angrily made his way back to the sitting room.

"Now, where were we," he said smiling as he grabbed his tea.

"I believe you all were discussing how old I'd be," a cold calculated voice said. Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from. All eyes landed on a tall man that look exactly like the young gentlemen sitting on the sofa. Everyone went dead silent as they stared at him. Rae looked the man over not recognizing him. He had short pitch black hair that had bangs parted to the right side. His skin was pale and flawless, looking as if it was carved out of marble. His eyes were a deep shade of brown, almost black. He wore wizarding robes as he looked at the family with disdain. His thin lips pursued into a forced smile.

"Who are you," the older man asked. He looked at her smiling a dazingly smile.

"Why dear grandma, I'm surprised you do not recognize your own flesh and blood," he said smiling. Rae glanced at him, but could no longer see him as the scene dissolved. She was sucked away feeling as if she was punched in the gut.

Gasping Rae blinked repeatedly seeing the same room, but slightly different. The warmth that she had felt before had left a unimageable coldness. Glancing around Rae saw the family staring at her as if she had another head. Confused she tried to look around but couldn't. Her body moved of it's own will, startling her. Then her mouth opened, but it was not her voice that came out.

"So, you thought you all could just enjoy your life not even thinking about the child your son created," the cold voice felt wrong against her throat. So much so she wanted to scratch at it, but this wasn't her body. This wasn't even a dream. She was in another vision, one that was not wanting her to have any control. Sometimes, through emotion stress, she could repeal herself out of them, but this one had a tight grip. It was as if some other being was holding her there. Trying to steady her thoughts she turned her attention back to the matters at hand.

"Who…," the young man started but the body she was in raised its slender hand, silencing him.

"You will not speak unless addressed," he commanded. The older couple look at the newcomer frightened.

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle," he stated glancing at them. They looked at him shocked.

"But...how," the woman asked.

"Your son here produced a heir with my mother, Merope Gaunt. And then he abandoned her where she later died after giving birth," he said pulling out the charm. The couple looked over to their son shocked. He looked at them panic stricken. He had known what that woman was and what that made this...this...monstrosity.

"Tom we didn't know…," the older woman cooed causing him to look at her. Rae could feel his anger building. This filthy muggle was going to sit here and lie to him? Ha! As if that were even possible. Her pathetic life was nothing more than a speck of dust to him.

"Oh yes grandmother, you expect me to believe that? After just joking about it," his voice lost all charisma as his anger rose. She went to open her mouth but Rae felt her hand raise and the curse on her lips. Cringing and trying to pull away she felt the horrible gutreching feeling of being sucked away. Panic enveloped her as she opened her eyes, terrified of the next scene.

Horror befell her. She was still in the body and was now staring at the lifeless woman before her. The older gentlemen turned looking at her before shouting out her name. Rae's ears were not working and she didn't hear the man. He turned to her glaring. Quickly he jumped racing over to her, but once again her hand lifted and the curse whispered past her lips. She watch the life leave his instantly, but it felt like eternity to her. The light that lit up his dark brown eyes slowly drained until a hollowness had taken its place. Rae felt a sob stuck in her chest but was unable to do anything about it. Tom turned to his father his lips pulling back into a haunting smile.

"And you father." He started walking toward the man. He flinched at the voice looking up at his long lost son. "You left my mother to die. You found out she was a witch and abandoned her. What do you have to say for yourself?" He hissed stopping only within inches from him. He scooted away terrified. Rae felt her lips curl and hatred burn within her. Her hand pulled back waiting for an answer.

"I left her because I didn't love her," the man spat glaring at his son.

"Lier!" Tom cried waving his wand. Rae watched the green bolt shoot out connecting to the man in front of him. His eyes wide with fear was the last expression on his face as his life left him. Rae once again felt a ripping sensation, but instead of feeling it within her stomach she felt it in her very core. It felt as if her body was being ripped in-half. She felt her very being melting away and wanted to just collapse from it. Words failed her as she tried to image how to describe the pain. The world spun around her, a vision of color. She fell to her knees, feeling the other person pushing through the pain and harnessing it. Confused she felt something being pulled away and managed to see a silver spirit floating into an ugly looking ring. She get a clear picture of it, the pain was engulfing her again She felt her stomach contract and just wanted to die. Knives stabbed at every inch of her body as acid was poured over her skin. She wanted to peel out of her own skin but was unable to even move. She wasn't in her body. The body she was in walked away from the scene as if nothing had happened. She saw them walk out of the house before he apparted to a shack that was all but falling apart. He ran into the house and spent a great deal of magic protecting the ugly ring hidden deep within the house. Rae, confused, watched with curiosity as Tom hid the ring. Why did he feel the need to hide it? Better yet, why did he need to protect it. What had just happened? Turning Tom looked at a boulder that resembled a man. His hair was long and matted, skin sunken in, eyes barely alive. He watched as Tom hide the ring. Tom, not wanting to leave any loose ends pointed his wand at the man and altered his memories.

Rae forcefully came awake instantly vomiting. The pain her body was experiencing was excruciating. She continued to be sick, cold sweat dripping down her brow. Tears ran down her face as she felt her stomach constrict and body shake. What on earth was going on. She fisted her hands while shutting her eyes trying to push the pain away. It felt as if her skull was about to split open. Her right hand gripped around something solid. Confused she looked down but couldnt see anything in the dark. Reaching around with her left hand she tried to find her wand but only managed to put her hand in vomit. Groaning and making a face Rae used a nonverbal accio to get her wand. Using a non-verbal lumos the tip of her wand ignited and she was almost sick again. Her bed was covered in not just bial and sickness, but in blood. Scrambling away Rae went too far and tumbled off the bed. Her breath left her instantly. Laying there for a minute she regained her breath and waited to see if any of the other girls were going to wake up. Once she was satisfied that they were all still asleep she sat up rubbing her face closing her eyes. Groaning she opened her eyes going to grab her fallen wand and stand. She moved to grab the post of her bed and push herself up but something her wand illuminated catching her attention. She pointed her wand toward it. Her eyes fell onto the hollow dark eyes and she scrambled away muffling a scream with her hands. Laying on the floor between her bed and Emma's was the corpse of Tom Riddle's father. Tears streamed down her face as she stared in horror at it hand still covering her mouth. She reached out toward the body wanting to check to see if it was real. As her hand hovered over the body his eyes snapped at he. Jumping she snatched her hand back scooting away from him. He glared at her, as if accusing her of everything.

"How could you just let that happen? You stood by watching, not even caring what was happening," his voice sounded whispery. She shook her head tears running down her face.

"You are worthless. You call yourself a witch, but you can't even protect us muggles from others. You are going to be just like your father, a disgrace. How could you just let this happen," his voice was becoming stronger as he gained control of his body and sat up.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She pleaded pulling her knees to her chest. His dead eyes glared at her as he picked something off the ground.

"Don't just be sorry, do something about it," he said throwing something at her. She flinched too focused on what he threw at her to notice him disappearing. The object fell to the ground with a soft ping and rolled away. Rae scrambled to grab it wondering what it was. Clasping her hands around it she saw the ring from the vision. The horribly ugly gold banded ungodly big black stoned ring. She stared at it unsure what it all meant. Her mind raced through the vision trying to figure it out. Her stomach heaved again and she covered her mouth trying to hold it in. Scrambling to get up she rummaged through her bag, pulling a vial of her new potion out. She hadn't gotten the chance to test it on herself but now was as good as anytime. She downed a vial breathing heavily. She waited a few moments expecting some reaction. After what felt like forever she walked over to her bed wandless cleaning the mess up. She straightened everything up before grabbing an override, her bag, and the ring, and making her way out of her room. Before exiting the common room she threw a disillusion charm on and made her way to the library.

Once there she made her way straight to the restricted section and imaged the vision. She brought to the forefront of her mind what she had experienced and used that the call upon any books that could potentially help understand what had happen. A few books managed to make there way down to her. She planted herself in a nook and poured over the literature. Her eyes scanned through the text cringing at the pictures she saw. Everything she was reading was dark magic. Nothing that she'd ever consider using. Who was this guy that opened himself up to this type of magic and what were his plans?

Rae was reading through one of the books when three other books came floating toward her. She saw the motion before they could smack her in the face. Looking up she stop them short allowing them to fall into the pile with the others. Putting her book aside She lifted one of them and opened it. Instantly she recognized the writing that appeared telling her not to read the book. Groaning she waved her hand over it trying a charm to unlock it. Of course it didn't work. Sighing she looked down at the text wondering what her uncle was hiding from her. She continued trying different charms, each of them failing. Eventually she gave up, deciding that she'd look into it after finishing the other books. If these couldn't help her then surely she'd be able to find s charm that could unlock them. Her eyes turned toward the other books, pouring over the words that no longer encased her in the welcoming comfort she had become accustomed to.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Grindelwald?" Professor McGonagall questioned her students noticing the girl was missing. She had not been informed of the quiet girl having another unexpected trip to the Hospital Wing, but one could never know. Her class remained silent, glancing around at one another. Professor McGonagall proceed with her class, slightly worried.

"Ms. Grindelwald?" Professor Sprout's cheerful voice chimmed as she looked for the lovely Ravenclaw. Her classmates shrugged unsure of where the girl was. Not thinking anything of it Professor Sprout went on with class.

"Ms. Grindelwald? Where is she this day?" Professor Delvaux, the defense against the dark arts instructor glanced around unable to find the quiet girl. Upon no one pipping up he made a mental note to ask the other instructors about her at dinner before he continued with his lesson.

Albus sat at the head of the professors table watching the students pour in for dinner. He himself had ventured out of his tower to enjoy the meal with his companions. His eyes fell toward the Ravenclaw table out of habit, but were unable to identify the honey curls of his niece. Confusion set in as he grabbed a few items and began to eat.

"Albus, there is a matter we need to speak about," Minerva stated dragging his attention away, He glanced at her waiting.

"Raefiya has gone missing. No one has seen her since dinner last night," she stated and he felt his stomach fall.

"Nonsense, I'm sure she's in the…," he started but stopped upon the look he received.

"I have had many people search the entire grounds for her. She is nowhere to be found," she stated. Albus nodded wondering where the child would of went of too. His eyes scanned the crowd till he found those that could know of her location.

"Have Mr. Snape, Ms. Evans, Ms. Emma, Mr. Potter, and the eldest Mr. Black come to my office after dinner," he commanded going back to eating. Surely one of them would know where she went.

Severus was flabbergasted when he saw Potter and Black in the headmasters office. He figured he had been called here for the headmaster to tell him something about the sudden disappearance of Rae. The whole school was abuzz with it. Every teacher had sent people looking for her, but everyone turned up empty, even Severus himself had not been able to find her in her hiding spots. Concern dripped from him. It was unlike her to just disappear, making him wonder if something serious had happen.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, so kind of you to join us. Take a seat, relax, have a candy," Professor Dumbledore said lightly. Severus sat in a lone chair away from his tormentors, still wondering why they were here.

"As you all may know, Ms. Grindelwald has gone missing," he started and everyone held onto his words curious as to what he was going to say. Sirius was smiling that crooked smile that made Severus want to punch him. If he had something to do with this he'd be a dead man.

"Now, we are wondering if she may have said anything to you all as to where she was going or even hinted that she was thinking of leaving," he finished. No one said anything, thinking back to the last interaction they had with the girl. Severus felt sick to his stomach. The last time they had talked was when he had told her that her uncle wanted to speak with her, which had been over a week ago. He had gotten so caught up in school and hanging with Lily that he had just let their friendship fall through the cracks. How could he do that to her? He knew that she was going through a tough time, why was he not there for her?

"Honestly sir, we havent talk to her in weeks. We are not exactly friends, more like aquiantances," Potter said causing the headmaster to look at them.

"Oh...well then Mr. Potter, Mr. Black you are free to go," he said waving them away. They both stood scrambling out.

"SIr, I haven't really talked to her that much either, just to study every now and again. I mainly only see her when I'm with Severus," Lily said softly looking over at her childhood friend. She knew he had feelings for the girl, whether or not he wanted to admit it was another story, but she worried that him focusing on her had caused the girl to recluse back into herself. This year she had really came out of her shell because of Severus. Albus nodded dismissing her as well.

"Headmaster sir, the other ravenclaw girls and I didn't think anything about it this morning knowing that Rae likes to stay up late studying, but she wasnt in her bed this morning. It didn't even look like anyone had been to sleep in it," Emma said causing Severus to glance at her. His heart started beating frantically, wondering what on earth could be happening. Albus also looked at the girl worried.

"Thank you Ms. Emma, if that is all you may go as well. If anything else comes up please feel free to come to me," his voice was calm and gently. Emma smiled, grabbed her things and left. Severus stared at his hands wondering how he could find her.

"Mr. Snape?" Professor Dumbledore said quietly, shocking him out of his daze. Severus glanced at him mind blank. Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow waiting for him to respond.

"Sir, Rae and I have not talked for over a week," his voice was hollow and void of emotion. Inwardly he cringed at his own statement. Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair putting his fingers together thinking. Why had these two stopped talking? And how had he missed it.

"You may leave Mr. Snape," he said still deep in thought. Severus slowly got up looking at him trying to figure out what was going. He grabbed his bag, turning to go for the door when he noticed three books missing from the huge bookshelf.

"Sir, have you taken to those three," he asked motioning to the books. Albus, confused, looked over to what he was mentioning and felt his stomach drop. Quickly he stormed over to the shelf running his hand over the empty space.

"They flew out of here in the wee hours," the sorting hats gravely voice chimed as Albus started. Confused he wondered where they'd of disappeared to. He knew what those books contained and wondered if Raes disappearance had anything to do with these. It was too much of a coincidence for them not to be.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are those books about," Severus asked walking over to the shelf.

"Dark magic, very dark," he whispered hand resting on the shelf.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry to leave you hanging. This chapter has been done for a while, but i wasn't sure how much I liked it. It has a huge plot definer to it and I was trying to decide if this was the right time for it. We are coming to the end of the fifth year and I'm trying to decide on whether or not to make each one just a year. So, we could be coming to the end of this book pretty soon. I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to review, follow, and like!

Grindelwald sat in his cell staring aimlessly at the wall. His mind was empty, something he had learned to do early on in his confinement. Since his duel with Albus he had been locked up here, unable to see the outside world. Unable to see anyone ever. All his meals came at the exact time everyday and appeared in his room. Today was no different. At least that's what he thought, a silvery being flew through the stone walls. Staring at it he wasn't sure what to do. Never had he received anything, so what made today differently. He watched as the being slowly took a form. A phoneix appeared in front of him and he rolled his eyes. What would Albus be wanting? He already have everything Gellert wanted, what more could he take? He turned over on his bed intending to ignore the patronus.

"Dad," a quiet delicate feminine voice called out to him. Confused he rolled over to see the phoenix staring at him.

"Dad...I'm not sure how to begin this...I have no one to talk about any of this. Uncle Albus sort of understands and I could talk to him, but I do not feel entirely comfortable disclosing everything with him, especially since he's been trying to look at my thoughts without permission. I hope...nevermind. What I'm really wanting to say is I'm tired of having no control of my visions. From what little information I have on you I can gather that you are a seerer. I have inherited this gene and have no control over it. Previous years have been okay, the visions not really controlling me like they have started to. I'm constantly seeing death and have no way of preventing those I care about from dieing. There's been some other upsetting things that I've been seeing and I am worried about the future of the Wizarding World. If what I've seen is to come true I fear that everything is about to change. My real question is how do you control them? How do you prevent them from taking over daily life? Please dad, I have never asked you of anything. Oh, also, please do not let uncle albus know about this. I'd rather him not know how bad they are." The voice hurried along, the phoenix fidgeting its wings like a child would do when nervous. A small smile tugged at Gellert's lips as he watched. His daughter had reached out to him. Not only had she reached out to him, she wanted his advice.

Staring at the phoenix he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. His daughter...Running his hand through his hair he let his mind wander to her. The last time he had seen her was the night he had to send her away. She had been a tiny thing. The first time he had held her he didn't believe he could ever let her go. And yet, he had. With no choice of his own he had sent her away before the final duel, which he had known would be his defeat. No matter how much he tried, Albus had been the one person he could not hurt. From what he could remember she was a spitting image of him, except for the eyes. Her eyes had belonged to her mother. Of course he had told no one of who her mother was. No one but him knew this little fact, and he would most likely die with this knowledge. Albus would never understand why he did it. Sighing he looked at the patronus, wondering how much she was like him. Was she smart? Gifted? Talented? Would she follow after him or Albus? Going to Hogwarts she wouldn't be exposed to the dark arts like he had been. She'd of grown up under the same mindset as Albus, wanting nothing but the greater good. His face twisted at this thought. He wanted his daughter to have all the information, so she may chose her own path. Glancing around he saw nothing which he could respond with. No wand for him to conjure his own patronus.

Looking at the phoenix he wondered if it could work backwards. His own patronus was a phoenix, so maybe it would. Taking a deep breath he allowed his magic to rise and replied to his daughter.

Upon finishing he watched as it turned leaving the same way it had arrived. Sighing his mind drifted to the most important thing in his life...his daughter.

Albus paced in his office. Something was not right.His books were missing as well as Rae. Running his fingers through his hair he stared out at the noon sky. The sun was high with white puffy clouds. He watched deep in thought. Where could she have disappeared to? It was not like her to do this. His mind went to Gellert and how he'd randomly disappear without a trace and groaned. She hadn't even been around him and was taking after him. Gently he put his elbows on the cold stone that was the window and watched as the students ran around outside. It was one of the first nice days that they had had in awhile. The snow was melted and temperature was brisk, but nothing the younger ones couldnt handle. He watch as a group stormed off toward a tree. Interested he watched as they made it to the tree and saw a lone person sitting at it. Confused he watched as they drawled their wands and pointed them at the lone person. Some words were exchanged and then the lone student was lifted into the air upside down. Not caring to see anymore Albus pushed himself away from the window. He wandered around his office slightly lost in thought as the day ticked on.

The door opened and a young girl walked in. Hey honey blonde hair was wrapped hasty into a bun with her blue school tie while her robes looked disheveled. Her crystal blue eyes watched him, that sparkle gone. He stopped pacing to look at her. Her face was dirty, smeared with ink and dirt. The curls that fell out of her bun were limp and lifeless. Her skin looked a bit ashen, and he could see the remainders of her glamour charm. She reached into her bag, her cold blue eyes never leaving his. She threw three books at his feet, dust escaping them. Silence surrounded them like an eerily companion. Slowly he lifted his face to look at her.

"Why," the one word left her lips as a whisper filled with hatred and disgust. Sighing Albus bent to pick the books up, ignoring her question. He wasn't really ignoring her, he just didn't know how to answer her. After all these years he should of destroyed these books, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"Do not ignore me! You tell everyone it's for the greater good, but I am not blind! How can that be for the greater good," her voice started off loud filled with anger, but died down to be soft and only questionable. Resting his hand on the books he had just placed on the shelf he sighed. He had raised her in search of the greater good, why did he not realize that she out of all the people he tried to teach these lessons to would be the one to question him.

"Rae…," he started softly but stopped short. How could he explain something so complicated to a 15 year old.

"Don't patronize me. I am old enough. I am strong enough. If I wasn't would i even be here?" She stated and he glanced at her. Her crystal blue eyes that looked so much like Ariana's…

He rushed over to the child, roughly grabbing her arms and looking at her intently. She squirmed her blue eyes no longer angry or cold, but frightened as she glanced around. He stared at her trying to see if it were true. His hands tightened around her slender arms as he searched for any tell tell signs. She attempted to pull her arms away, but only succeeded in hurting herself. He tried to push past the defenses he had taught her. The ones that guarded her mind. But, just as he knew, she was stronger then him and threw up her blockades. Silently he cursed himself for teaching her so well.

"Uncle you are hurting me," she stated but he didn't flinch. Instead he turned away quickly, letting her go in the process. She stumbled but didn't fall as she stared at him. He walked quickly over to the paintings and started barking commands to them. Rae stared at him, worry bubbling in her gut. She had never seen him like this. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost. The door behind Rae opened, startling her.

"Oh, Ms. Grindelwald! Where have you…," Professor McGonagall started but Albus interrupted.

"Minerva, I have to take some leave, see to it that the castle still functions while I am gone. I should be back by end of the week," Albus stated without looking at either women. Professor McGonagall stared at him shocked. He usually gave a bit more warning before he took off. He also usually seemed more put together. The man she was staring at looked hell bent on a mission as he gathered things. She looked at the girl who had been missing to see what looked to be tears running silently down her face. Confused the older woman looked back at the Headmaster wondering what had happened before she had arrived.

Albus sent Fawkes out before him for arrangements to be made. Once the bird had left Albus gather his bag and disapparted without saying anything.

Professor McGonagall stared at the spot he had been questions running through her mind. She stayed there staring until a slight movement caught her eye. The girl had turned, grabbing he satchel and was making her escape.

"Now, Ms. Grindelwald, where might you be going," she asked hoping to get some answers for the girl.

"To the library, or is that not allowed," the girl hissed surprising the older woman. In the last 15 years Minerva had never had any lip from the child. What had happened? The girl took the silence as an advantaged and escaped. Once minerva had gotten some sense to herself she walked over to the headmaster's desk, hoping to find a inkling of information. But alas, she was greeted with nothing. Even the paintings behind her were awfully quiet. That was, all of them but one.

"Something is off with the girl. I'd keep a close eye on her," the late headmaster Black stated causing the woman to look up at it.

"What about Albus," she asked but received no answer. Letting out a breath of air she collapsed into the headmaster's chair to try and sort out his leaving.

Rae was making her way back to her room anger rising within her. How could he hide from her? How could he keep this stuff for anyone to have access to? How could he…

With a scream filled with rage Rae turned and punched the nearest wall. Instantly she felt her hand shatter like glass and fell to her knees in pain. What was once her hand now throbbed limply as she cradled it. Drops of water fell on the ground in front of her, splashing her stocking covered knees. Blinking she attempted to wipe the tears away only resulting with a hiss as her glob of a hand stung.

"Rae" a voice called as arms wrapped around her. Shocked Rae flung her good hand into the chest of the voice, pushing him away. She turned to see who it was as she pushed away from him. Dark orbs look down on her, concerned dripping from his expression. He froze not wanting to scare her further. She stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Rae," he whispered crouching down. He reached out toward her, his hand resting gently on her face. It took her a moment but she finally let out the breath she was holding and collapsed into his arms.

Severus held onto Rae not sure what to do. He had been walking back to his common room from the library when he had heard the scream. Rushing over he had not expect to find Rae on the ground, crying and cradling her still bleeding hand. She looked ghastly and he wondered if she had been sleeping or eating. Gently he picked her up and carried her off to the hospital wing. Hopefully Madame Pomfrey could fix her hand.

After arriving and being fussed over, Severus was now sitting beside the bed Rae had been placed in. As the matren performed charms Severus looked at Rae. Her usual bright honey locks were dull, her pale skin looked sunken and sickly. She was watching as the older witch performed charms on her, avoiding looking at Severus. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if she was avoiding him. Not that it should shock him, he hadn't really been talking to her all that much lately. He had been too focused on studying for O.W.L.S. Sighing he placed his hand on hers, feeling the iciness underneath his fingers.

"Rae," he whispered but she wouldnt look at him. What had he done?

"Rae, please look at me," he said softly, hearing his own voice crack as he begged her. The crack made her look. She turned her head and looked at him directly in the eyes, startling him. Her usually bright crystal blue eyes were lackluster and held no warmth. It was as if no one was home behind those beautiful eyes. Her face, which was usually pale but always plaster with a smile, was sunken and sullen. The scar on her face stood out more as an ugly reminder of once was. Severus didn't care about any of that. He still found her to be beautiful. He had grown up believing Lily was the most beautiful person he'd ever meet, but sitting here in the cold hospital wing with a girl who he barely talked to anymore, he realized just how wrong he'd been.

Reaching out he cupped her check with one hand while still holding her hand with the other.

"I am sorry," were the only words he could think of. He knew that words would not fix the situation, whatever it was, but it was a start. She looked at him confused, some light shining behind the crystals.

"Now missy, you've got some explaining to do," Madame Pomfrey stated and Raes face twisted in despair. She turned and Severus watched as she changed before his eyes. Her sullen skin began to glow with life just as her honey locks jumped up into the elegant curls they usually were in.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Madame Pomfrey. As you can see with your diligent care I am all better now. It was just a moment of frustration upon some homework. If you'd be so kind as to discharge me and not enlighten my uncle to what has transpired here," she said sweetly. Severus felt his insides warm at her voice and wanted to believe every word of it. Madame Pomfrey who had been looking directly at her smiled a stupid grin and nodded.

"Of course dear. Please be a bit more careful," she said waving her wand for the discharge papers. Rae took them with a smile and jumped out of the bed. She grabbed her bag and started walking out. Severus hurried after her wondering what was going on. They walked in silence till Rae grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty room. Confused Severus rubbed his arm, opening his mouth to ask, stopping only when he saw her casting a silencing and locking charm on the door. She turned, popped herself up onto a desk and looked at him. He stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I was missing yesterday," she stated her voice void of emotion. Severus nodded watching as she leaned back on the table. Something was different about her. The usually quiet secluded Ravenclaw that he had come to know had morphed into...something he did not know.

"Something more pressing came up that I had to deal with," she grumbled digging through her bag. He watched her intently and saw her hands shaking as she pulled out three vials. Confused he watched as she unstoppered them and down all of them. Two of them were normal in color and resembled a draught of peace as well as a strengthening solution. The third was a turquoise color and was one he had never seen before. He watched as she shivered and put the bottles away, hands no longer shaking. Walking over to her he perched up on an empty desk beside her.

"Care to enlighten me on what's been going on these last few weeks," she asked leaning back again, giving off an air of not caring. Severus looked at her trying to understand what had changed before answering.

"Nothing to drastic. Same-old-same-old," he said shrugging trying to impersonate her. She smiled as if she knew something but said nothing.

"Lily and I are not talking anymore," the words rolled out of Severus's mouth before he could stop them. He slapped his hand over his mouth his eyes wide, wondering why he had just said this. Rae looked at him concerned dripping from her.

"What happened," she asked softly leaning up towards him. He shrugged looking away.

"I was an arse and called her…," he faded off not wishing to repeat the horrible word. Rae nodded understanding.

"I'm sure with time Lily will forgive you just as I'm sure you had a reason for calling her it," she said making him feel slightly better. Looking up at her through his hair he smiled. She smiled back, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Severus, there is something I need to…," she started to say but didnt finish. He sat up looking at her waiting for her to finish. When she didn't he tried to coax it out of her.

"You need to…" he trailed off and she shook her head tears glistening in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey now, you don't need to do that," he said softly hopping off the table to comfort her. He gently took her face in his hands wiping the tears that escaped as they fell. She shook holding in sobs as she looked into the depths of his onyx eyes. She knew she could stare into them forever, forgetting about the outside world, but deep down she knew she couldn't. She had to prevent this Tom Riddle from gaining what he was after.

Her hands moved of their own accord, cupping Severus's face. His eyes flickered to them and she made a noise, drawing his attention back to her eyes. He started to say something but Rae had already flooded his mind with her visions. Unable to control it he was able to see everything she had ever seen...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey y'all! So I've been brainstorming and have a great idea for where i want to take this story, which means there arent that many chapters left. Anywhere between 3-6 chapters remain. I'm so excited! I hope to get another chapter up soon, sorry to have left you all on a cliff hanger. Thank you all for those that have stuck with me and for those of you just joining. Please Review and favorite. :)

Severus saw so many different things he wasn't sure exactly what he was seeing. They all washed before him in a blur of color before stopping.

He stood in what looked like a field. Confused he glanced around seeing nothing in front or beside him. Turning around he saw a small crowd of people huddled around something. Walking over he started hearing a high pitched child's voice.

"Mommy, why are they putting all that dirt on daddy?! He has work to do. He told me that he had a lot of work. Mommy make them stop! If they don't stop he can't come home! Mommy, please make them stop!" The voice cried tugging on a feminine figure next to her. The woman next to the child had honey blonde locks that were hanging around her in soft waves. She turned to the child bending down.

"Annabelle, honey please," the mother cried picking up her child. Severus recognized the face immediately. The soft pale skin was unmarked, but he'd of known it from anywhere. Rae's crystal blue eyes filled with tears as she held the child closely to her. Severus rushed over wanting to comfort her, but was unable to. Silently cursing he looked at the hole in the ground wondering who they were burying. The child had called him daddy, so was this the man Rae married? Who was she destined to be with?

"It's such a shame…," Severus heard an unfamiliar voice and looked up. He saw a gaggle of three young adults. Two males and one female. They continued to talk, but Severus didn't hear any of it. He was focused on the fact that one of the young men looked so much like Potter, except for the eyes. His eyes were the same as...Lily's.

The scene in front of him started to dissolve and he was dropped into another. Stumbling he landed roughly and fell onto his bum. Groaning he stood inhaling the heavy scent of fall. Glancing around he had no idea where he was. A quaint little house stared at him and he walked over to it, not knowing who it belonged to. Upon entering the house he froze instantly realizing who's house he was in.

Potter turned toward him his face turning to stone as he glared. Rolling his eyes Severus tried to turn to leave, but was unable to. Instead his hand lifted up, wand extended. But, it wasn't exactly his. The hand was pale and skinny. Holding a dark yew wand that he had never seen before.

"You are not welcome here. Leave this instant!" Potter shouted. Severus heard a sickening evil laugh, but couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

"Stupefy," James yelled which he blocked easily without meaning to. Confused Severus tried to pull away.

"Avada Kedavra," a male voice hissed, aiming his arm and yew wand at James. Severus watched as the light left his eyes and he hit the ground with a hard thump. Flabbergasted Severus stared unable to comprehend what just happened. While he was doing this his body effortless turned toward the stairs and ascend going to the only room lite. Upon entering the room he saw the love of his life standing guard in front of a crib.

"Not Harry! Please not Harry!" Lily's voice screamed at him.

"Silly girl, step out of the way!" The hiss came again. Severus understood that he was just along for whatever this was, but wished it would stop. He couldn't bear to watch Lily die.

Once again the scene disappeared in front of him. He looked around noticing that he was on top of a hill with nothing but darkness surrounding him.

"You come to me why?" Professor Dumbledore's voice echoes causing Severus to turn and see him with a young man on his knees slightly in front of him. The man looked up at him, his large hooked nose giving his identity away. SEverus watched as a slightly older version of himself pleaded with the older man.

"He has marked them for death. Please save them," his older self said.

"And why now? Why after all this time are you coming to me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because you are the only one who can save them," older him cried.

"I will try, under conditions. You will turn spy for me," Dumbledore commanded.

"Yes, anything. Please just keep them safe," he pleaded.

Young Severus was ripped away, tumbling through what he could only describe as a black hole filled with color and images surrounding him. He heard voices but saw nothing that fit the images.

"Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing after the feast," Professor Dumbledore's voice said.

"I should of seen it coming. He is more like his mother every day," he heard his own voice say.

"Yes it seems like that," a chuckle from dumbledore.

"I guess I'll have to come to terms with it. Seeing as I can't shut out my own son," his voice rang out with a hint of pride. Severus confused tried to listen more. He had a son? Who was the mother?

"Yes, Lily wouldn't be to happy if you disowned him," dumbledore chuckled causing Severus's heart to race. He had a child with Lily? Did that mean…

"Professor, what's the real reason you called me up here," he asked his voice turning cold.

"Am I that bad at hiding my ulterior motive?" He asked.

"It's been twenty years since…," severus started but his voice died off. Nothing was said for os long that Severus thought it was over as he continued to fall.

"Professor I know it's been years, but must you keep looking? She left for a reason, she'll come back when she's ready," Severus's older self said with a hint of pity.

"She'd be happy knowing you found someone," Dumbledore's voice began to fade as an image popped up in front of Severus. He looked at it through the darkness, it being the only light surrounding him. He saw a picture of Rae sitting in a garden talking to gnomes. She was holding what looked to be a carrot and shaking her head. Then she held up something tat resembled a weed and nodded. One of the gnomes reached for the carrot, thinking she wasn't watching. She hurriedly grabbed it, putting the weed in its place. The little gnome took the weed looking upset. She smiled and patted it on the head saying something. The gnome smiled and gingerly took a bite out of the weed. It's eyes went wide as it chewed and it held the weed close to it's chest not wanting the others to get it.

Severus smiled at the scene. It seemed just like Rae to find an alternative to just kicking them out. The image went up in flames causing him to be engulfed in darkness.

After the flames had disappeared he fell into a room filled with three people. An older couple and a young man. Everything happened as if it was on fast forward. They talked and drank tea, but Severus couldn't hear a word. Then out of know where a younger man walked in. This man looked like a spitting image of the single gentleman across from the couple. Words were exchanged, causing the new comer to become angry and pull out a wand. A dark yew wand pointed toward the small family and a green bolt flew from the end. Severus felt an intense pain as he watched. A pain that he had never felt before. It was as if his very being was ripped apart. Everything swam around him. Unsure of what was going on he was sure he was about to pass out when he was thrust back into his own body, staring at a crying Rae.

Instinctively he pulled her toward him, holding her. She cried and shook in his arms. Unsure of what had just happened or what was even going on he sat there petting her hair. Once she stopped crying she sat in his arms playing with a button on his shirt.

"Rae, what was that," he finally asked pulling her slightly away so he could look at her. She sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Those were some of the vision's I've been having," she said her crystal blue orbs glistening. He stared at her unable to think of anything to say. How on earth had she gone through this year on her own? No wonder she had recused away from everyone and everything. He crushed her to him not really sure what to do.

"I am so sorry Rae. I can't believe…," he started but words failed him.

"It's okay. I can't expect you or anyone else to understand. I'm sorry that i forced you to see that," she whispered causing him to shake his head.

"Don't you dare apologize. How on earth am I supposed to help if i don't know? I am here for you, just like I'll always be," he whispered kissing her hair. She was extremely quiet for a few breaths. So quiet that he pulled away to look at her. Silent tears were running down her face as she looked at her fingers.

Rae…," he said waiting for her to respond. She looked up at him acknowledging him.

"That first one, with the little girl and the grave, who's…," he stared to ask but stopped as tears started to fill her eyes again. Frustrated she wiped them away quickly.

"The father is...you…," she said causing him to quickly inhale. How could this be? She was the mother and if he was the father that meant...but in a later one he's with Lily. How can this be?

"I don't understand my visions very well. I'm not sure what triggers them or what makes them actually happen. I know you saw the one with you and Lily and I can't give you the answers you crave," she said as if reading his thoughts.

"I am. Severus, I'm a natural Legitimas. I usually can control it, but right now...I haven't been able to control much of anything. I only meant to show you the latest vision, but…," she trailed off but he understood. He didn't respond, not sure what he was going to say or how he felt about her knowing his thoughts. If she could know his then she could know anyone's, meaning that he might know…

"Severus, I don't go through peoples thoughts daily. It gets annoying. I've learned to keep them out as well as keep others out," she said causing him to lift an eyebrow.

"I can teach you how to, but it's complicated magic. Your deepest darkest secrets will become known to me," she said causing him to second guess it. They were quiet for a moment. She played with a button on his shirt staring at his chest, lost in thought. Severus watched her not entirely sure what to do. He could tell her that everything was okay, but things were not really okay. For some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to utter the words.

"I'd like to try," he said causing her to look up at him with a small smile. He smiled back at her hoping she'd say something.

"Well...I guess we'd best be getting back to our rooms," she said pulling away from him. He nodded unsure of what to say or do. She pushed off the table, grabbed her bags and walked out followed closly behind by Severus. They walked silently to her dorm where they parted ways.

Once severus was a ways away he gpt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was not right with Rae. Sighing he changed and slipped quietly into bed wondering what the future would hold.


End file.
